


Marry Him if You Dare

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 78,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The race is on. The first Kang brother- Minseok, Suho, Kyungsoo, or Sehun – to get married wins the family inheritance and the company. Why do their parents, Ji Hyo and Gary (AKA the Monday Couple) run their family like some kind of competitive variety show? Welcome to Exo meets Running Man, where Monday Couple just wants one of their four sons to find love already and their sons just want to run away. May the best man win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Monday. A special day, the best day of the week according to some people. But not today. Certainly not today.

“Why do they always do everything important on Monday?” Kyungsoo groaned, pulling his red plaid jacket tightly around him. It didn’t matter that the car was already heated to perfection, his actions were warranted for dramatic effect.

“Maybe they just want to talk business.” Suho offered, trying to stay positive. Even if he said it he did not believe it, at least not that this would be a simple talk about the latest status of Monday Enterprises. When the Kang parents summoned their four sons to their penthouse for a chat, first thing Monday morning, it was not going to be anything easy or simple or trivial. And they all knew that, even if they were trying to convince themselves this time it was different.

“Uh, sorry to burst your bubble guys but the rumor around the office is that your parents are about to hand your as-“Chanyeol quipped, until he was stopped by Yixing slamming on the breaks.

“Sorry, sorry.” Yixing looked over his shoulder, apologizing. He couldn’t see the men in the back seat of the town car, the partition prevented that, but he was apologetic none the less.

“It’s okay.” Minseok answered, trying to shush their ever faithful secretary.

“Like I was saying, it doesn’t sound pretty. In fact it sounds like it is all about their retirement.” Chanyeol took a bite out of the apple he was holding, staring out the tinted windows with interest, as usual he was easily distracted.

“Great, office gossip. I guess we will find out for ourselves soon.” Minseok said firmly, going back to reading his emails. It was no use panicking yet, nothing was decided.

***

“Oppa!” Ji Hyo swatted away the offender with gusto, not ready for affection so early in the morning. She needed a few cups of Americano and a full breakfast before she was ready to be so cuddly.

“Mongji Mongji” Ji Hyo’s husband nudged her playfully, his face alight with affection.

“Yah!” In twenty years Ji Hyo had never shied away from telling her significant other when to back off. The unfortunate thing, or maybe the fortunate thing, was that he never quite listened. Unless she hit him on the arm with force, then he knew she was serious.

“Sorry.” Gary smiled, not really sorry but deciding to appear agreeable. He took a swig of his orange juice, leaning back on the bed to take in the sight of his wife waking up. After all of these years she was still beautiful to him, especially with her hair all mussed up and her face puffy after a good night’s sleep.

A knock sounded on the bedroom door, causing Ji Hyo to jump.

“Ma, Pa, your sons should be here soon.” It was Kang family maid, Lizzy, an exuberant woman who brought a lot of charm to the house with her countrified ways (which were adorable, if anyone who ever met her was being completely honest about their first impressions of the woman).

“Thanks Lizzy.” Ji Hyo replied, groaning as she ran a hand through her hair, “That is today, isn’t it.”

“Yep. I can just imagine their faces…” Gary broke into a wide grin, chuckling to himself.

“You know they are going to hate us.” Ji Hyo sighed.

“Yeah, well, I don’t see any other way. Plus wasn’t this your idea?” Gary nudged Ji Hyo playfully, this time she just accepted his actions.

“Yeah, I guess it was.” Ji Hyo nodded, staring off into space as she remembered what had brought this all on. Gary and Ji Hyo had spent the better part of thirty years building Monday Enterprises, a widely diversified conglomerate that had a hand in half of the major industries in South Korea. They had worked hard, loved deeply, and one day it hit them – they wanted to take one of those elements out of their lives. The working hard that was, the loving deeply would continue, hopefully in their retirement.

The Kang’s had four sons, all very different boys who had one main thing in common – they were stubborn to the point of being labeled insufferably difficult to deal with. As the kids grew up Gary and Ji Hyo often wondered why they were so hell-bent on always getting their way, but they were quickly clued in by their close friends that they themselves were stubborn when they wanted something – part of the reason they had become so successful.

The Kang brothers were grown men now, having made their way through university and into the family business. Now it was their parent’s wish to see one of them take it over. Of course, being the couple they were, they couldn’t imagine making succession planning easy. Because one thing, other than being stubborn, that this couple was known for was being intensely competitive. And they had thought of just the right mixture of competition, filial promise, and inheritance to make their retirement something to look forward to (apart from the entire concept of retirement that is).

“We should film their reaction.” Gary grinned and nodded happily, thinking of the impending meeting.

“Oppa, we should!” Ji Hyo’s face lit up. Yeah, there was something about these two that at some point could be called a little bit sadistic. But hey, they were kind people when it came down to it.

Gary jumped out of bed to go find a video camera.

***

Sehun was not having a good morning. Nope, not even a little bit. The two bottles of wine had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now they were certainly not a good idea. He had a pounding headache, was probably still drunk, and now he had to go to a family meeting. Just great.

He stumbled out of the taxi cab in front of the building his parent’s lived in, throwing money to the cab driver without a word. As he approached the door he heard a car horn, which made him jump and clutch his pounding head.

“Is the maknae still drunk?” Of course it was his hyungs and their oaf of an assistant (Chanyeol, who was as close to the four of them to practically be the fifth Kang brother). Of course.

Sehun turned to see a grinning Chanyeol tripping from the car, all long limbs and energy.

“I am not drunk.” Sehun answered, even if he was pretty sure he was.

“How many times have I told you not to drink so much?” Suho was on him next, putting an arm around the much taller man. It was freakish, Sehun’s height compared to the rest of his family. Kyungsoo, Minseok, Suho and the Kang parents were not tall people, but Sehun was. His Mother told him he took after his Grandfather (which he had never met), his hyungs always asked why they couldn’t take after their grandpa too.

“I know, I know. Let’s just get this over with.” Sehun answered, fully expecting the next hour or two to be painful, and not at all a help to his hangover.

“Finally you say something reasonable. Let’s go.” Chanyeol held the front door open for the Kang brothers, playfully gesturing them inside. It was time to face their parents.

***

The four brothers, plus Chanyeol (Ji Hyo and Gary knew there was no point in keeping him out of the conversation, he was practically family) were seated on the long white sofa in the living room. The Kang penthouse was decorated with a modern bent, all clean lines and a lack of clutter. White was the theme of the place, which meant there was always vigorous cleaning required to keep the abode looking presentable (which Lizzy did with aplomb).

Gary and Ji Hyo were seated in two oversized white chairs, facing their nervous sons. An oblong black coffee table separated the sofa from the chairs, acting as a sufficient barrier between one generation and the next.

“I think we should watch a video, sons.” Gary was smiling. The Kang brother’s tensed. When their Father smiled like that it was usually because he had something up his sleeve.

“What a great idea Oppa!” Ji Hyo grinned. Oh no, when their Mom and Dad were this cheerful without obvious reasons something was certainly going on.

Gary picked up the remote, turning on the large flat screen. Of course there was a video already queued up, this whole thing had been planned.

Kyungsoo suddenly felt sick, he leaned closer to Suho, who he would swear was shaking slightly. Minseok seemed calm, but he was good at not looking nervous when he actually was. Sehun was considering throwing up, but he just frowned and stared at the television. The video began.

Gary and Ji Hyo were the first stars, scenes of their last vacation to Paris flashed on the screen. Their sons watched anxiously, pretty sure their parents had not called them here to watch vacation videos. Finally, after scenes of their parents holding hands and strolling down lamplight streets (even as adults the guys had a desire to let out a “Ewwww” at their parents affections) the video cut to their parents seated at the head of a long conference table.

“Hi kids. Do you know that Paris was our first vacation in seven years?” Ji Hyo looked at the camera, smiling.

“Appa and Umma deserve more vacations, don’t you think?” Gary followed up.

Suddenly another person walked into the frame, then another.

Sehun really thought he was going to throw up. He grabbed Kyungsoo, squeezing his hyungs hand in terror. Minseok lost his composure too. If their parents had called on “the uncles” something complicated was sure to arise.

The Kang children had grown up with five uncles, which of course were not real uncles in the sense that they were not blood related. No, they were the five closest friends that the Kang parents had- lifelong friends. Crazy friends. Five guys that were as competitive, as out-there, and bizarre as the Kang parents themselves. The brothers had heard fifteen different versions of how these five men and their parents became friends, all different, all equally bizarre.

Lee Kwang Soo, Yoo Jae Suk, Ha Dong Hoon, Kim Jong Kook, and Ji Suk Jin were all sitting at the conference table now, smiling back at the camera. Smiling right into the Kang brother’s souls.

“Mom….”Sehun whispered, looking at Ji Hyo, hoping she would make her baby feel better with a kind word explaining that there was nothing to worry about. But that didn’t happen, she just motioned for him to pay attention.

“Your parents have worked hard, and what have you four done? Huh?” Lee Kwang Soo started out, wagging a finger at the camera.

“Yah! Your parents deserve vacations and rest.” Ji Suk Jin, the oldest of the uncles pointed menacingly at the screen.

“You know I love you guys.” Yoo Jae Suk started, only to be interrupted by Kim Jong Kook.

“Hey, don’t try to seem like the nice guy!” Kim Jong Kook scolded Jae Suk, but before he could continue Lee Kwang Soo was talking again, “I love you more.”

“Uncle Haha always bought you kids candy, remember?” Dong Hoon, who everyone referred to as Haha, chimed in, trying to monopolize the camera.

“Yah! You guys were supposed to convey a message!” Ji Hyo shouted, showing her quick temper as the five guys continued arguing (which was a typical occurrence when they were all together).

“Oh yeah, sorry. So – your parents want to retire.” Kim Jong Kook looked sternly at the camera, “And one of you needs to take over their company.”

“Don’t you feel like something is missing in your lives?” Haha asked, tilting his head cutely.

“If you want to be happy you need to get married.” Jae Suk chimed in. Suk Jin looked away from the camera at that statement, it was a running joke that Uncle Suk Jin missed his single life.

“That’s right. It is simple. The first one of you to get married wins the company.” Gary explained, looking far too cheery.

The four brothers jerked their heads from the direction of the television to where their parents sat. Their parents were calm, still smiling, very unlike the four brothers, who all felt like passing out.

“Keep watching kids.” Ji Hyo instructed them without turning away from the television.

“Your Father is correct. And there are some rules. “ Ji Hyo, the video version, explained.

“No fake marriages. We will see right through them.” Haha said, shaking his head at the idea.

“Yep, and this has to be for love.” Lee Kwang Soo explained, making a kissy face at the camera.

“And all seven of us have to approve of your spouse.” Jong Kook smiled cutely, which was disturbing to the entire room, disturbing enough that the other five people began teasing him. “Which means no secret weddings, no trying to pull something over on us.”

“Happy hunting kids.” Gary and Ji Hyo said in unison, smiling as the camera cut to black.

Gary flicked the television off, staring at his four sons with a shit eating grin on his face.

“Questions?” He asked.

“You guys are sick…” Sehun muttered under his breath.

“You mean Sehun could get the company if he finds a spouse before I do?” Suho asked, wide eyed.

“Yep.” The Mother answered.

“But I am too young to get married!” Kyungsoo whined.

“Then loose the company and your inheritance.” Gary answered.

“Do you guys always have to make everything a competition?” Minseok, who rarely talked back to his parents, had to say something. This idea was just ludicrous.

“Well, we are talking about a multi-million, almost one billion dollar company. We can’t just give it away willy nilly.” Ji Hyo explained.

“So give it to the person who is most qualified! What does marriage have to do with it?!” Kyungsoo griped.

“Monday Enterprises only came about because of a successful marriage.” Gary gave his wife a loving look, “Oh, and you guys seriously need to find someone. Because it is just getting sad at this point.”

“Dad!” Suho exclaimed.

“It is true. When was the last time one of you guys had a date? Huh?” Their Dad did have a point. As of that day not one of the brothers had ever been in a serious relationship, and they were all adults. Of course they had school romances, but they were never serious. Since they had come of age they had all indulged in one thing or another that they swore kept them from dating (too much work, too much clubbing, too much bird watching, too much collecting Japanese figurines, the list could go on forever).

“And all seven of you have to approve of the person?” Minseok asked, knowing this would never be an easy task.

“That’s right. We can’t have just anyone join the family.” Their mother answered.

“Why don’t you just fire us?” Sehun said solemnly.

“Because what would be the fun in that?” Ji Hyo smirked, “Besides, whoever wins the company can decide for themselves if the rest of you still have a job. Best be nice to each other from now on.”

“Seriously, you guys are like the best parents ever.” Chanyeol, who had remained quiet during the entire meeting, suddenly spoke up, his face full of admiration for the Kang parents. He didn’t bother to look over and see four very angry, very frustrated pairs of eyes glaring back at him.


	2. Chapter 1

“Where in the hell am I going to find someone to marry?” Suho swayed slightly in his chair, staring down at his drink.

“I’ll marry you hyung.” Chanyeol offered, slamming his glass of beer.

“They will see right through that.” Minseok took his drink in one shot, his mind troubled by the stupid competition. He had worked hard at Monday Enterprises, and now it could all be for naught if one of his siblings got married before him.

After the Kang Parents had announced the competition the four brothers had made plans to meet up later that night. They had a lot to talk about – or just complain about. Commiseration and alcohol seemed like a great idea.

“You guys think you have it hard…I can’t even talk to guys.” Kyungsoo whined, his head on the table.

“Well, I hope you guys are okay working for me, because I am pretty sure I can find someone to marry tomorrow.” Sehun said confidently. The youngest of the brothers was, for lack of a more suitable description, full of himself.

Suho nearly spit his drink out, “You? Who are you going to find?”

“I bet I can find someone! Easy- with my good looks!” Sehun took a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth.

“Maybe we should go to a matchmaker or something…”Minseok stared off into space as he offered the suggestion, his mind full of how impossible this task would be. He had no one, literally no one, who was interested in him. Or that he was interested in. People were not really his thing. He could do fine negotiating contracts, sitting in meetings, but when it came to actively socializing he never felt truly comfortable, truly ready to be out and about mingling during his free time.

“That might work!” Kyungsoo’s head shot up from the table at the suggestion, pieces of popcorn stuck to the side of his face.

“But when are you guys going to have time to do that?” Chanyeol, always ready and willing to tell them why their latest plan would not work, spoke up, “You three have to leave to supervise the new development tomorrow morning, and who knows when you will return.”

“Sehun, you are coming with us.” Minseok said firmly, not willing to let his youngest brother get a head start.

“Why?” Sehun whined cutely, his aegyo usually worked on his hyungs. But not this time.

“Because, if we can’t compete because of work neither can you. Plus it is about time you took a more active role in learning the development side of the business.” Suho answered for the other three.

Sehun whined more, but his brother’s ignored him. If things couldn’t get worse they had, now he was all set to go on a long business trip with his hyungs, to some god forsaken island that probably had zero people to marry. Sehun took another drink. This was going to be a long and drawn out competition. He knew it.

***

The small island, just off of the Southern tip of the Korean peninsula, had only one claim to fame. And that was a fishing industry that had largely dried up. Residents had left in the last three decades, the population dwindling. One resident of the island, ready to give up and move to the mainland, sold out a large swath of land to Monday Enterprises, who had been scouting the area for well over a decade looking for a good deal. They would put a hotel on the island, create a large sandy beach for tourists to flock to, and revitalize the island to become a tourist destination. Or so that was the plan.

The small private plane descended through the clouds as it neared the island, giving Minseok his first glimpse of the place. He had seen many pictures but this was the first time he had seen it in person. The island was not large, but it wasn’t the tiny little thing he feared it may be.

“How many people live here?” Sehun asked, bothering to look out the window after finishing the Vogue Magazine he had been reading.

“Three thousand, give or take.” Suho answered.

“Big place.” Sehun said sarcastically, opening his magazine back up.

“I like it!” Jongdae said, sitting up in his seat to peer over Suho and out the window. Jongdae was Suho’s most senior employee, a corporate accountant who had attended school with Suho. After they had finished university together Suho had offered him a job at Monday Enterprises, and they had worked their way through the ranks together (Gary and Ji Hyo made all of their sons start at entry level positions so they would learn the company from the ground up).

“Is Baekhyun already here?” Minseok asked.

“Yep, Yixing too. They flew in last night to meet with the regulations officers.” Chanyeol, busy on his tablet, answered. Baekhyun was the corporate lawyer for Monday Enterprises, while Yixing was the go-to secretary. He did a little bit of everything to be honest. He took messages, he drove the brother’s around, and he ran long distant errands like accompanying the corporate lawyer on a trip down to a development site the day before.

A few minutes passed in silence, the occupants of the plane staring out the window towards their destination or busy ignoring the world as they stayed glued to their electronic devices. Minseok took a deep breath, repeating mentally that everything would go well. This development deal was a big thing for the company, their first foray into the tourism industry, and it had a very attractive profit margin. He wanted this to go well, he needed this to go well.

Minseok’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud gasp from Chanyeol.

“What?! What is it?” Minseok asked, seeing Chanyeol’s face blanch as he held up his tablet.

“We have a problem, guys.” Chanyeol looked worried, “A big problem.”

***

Luhan loved days like this. A few clouds, but mostly sun. Beautiful sun, reflecting off of the ocean, warming the landscape. He felt happy when he could go out for a walk, the sun shining, the birds chirping. Sometimes he wondered if he wanted to be in a Disney movie, and he never could quite answer that question. Because deep down he was cool with being animated, but he was pretty sure there weren’t any Disney movies about his passion in life. And that passion was…well…what was it this month?

Luhan had a problem, and that problem was dedication. Not that he wasn’t dedicated, he was intensely dedicated. It was just the fact the object of his dedication seemed to change frequently. When he had started University, receiving a full scholarship to one of the most prestigious Universities in Korea, he had wanted to be a doctor. But then he screamed and fainted at blood so he dedicated himself to art. But there was that little problem of not really being very good at it. Then he decided it was high time he took up law, which led him to a string of things to be dedicated to – all of which involved some major form of activism.

He had spent a year protesting against the government’s pollution policies. Then there was four months where he organized voters. Oh, followed by seven months of flying to the United States to save the wolves and then another year trying to save Mountain Gorillas followed by a five month stint protecting pandas. Then he was back to Korea, taking on labor rights, which led him to this island. This place. And this bright green t-shirt with the words “Save the island” printed in bold block letters.

It had been an easy decision to come here after he had heard what Monday Enterprises was planning. It would destroy the ecosystem, hurt the wildlife, and hurt the last of the fishing boats by turning this place into a tourist mad house. And it made Luhan mad, mad enough to get out his megaphone and join in the protests as an organizer. And on this day, this sunny day with perfect weather, Luhan had gathered the residents of the island together for their first major protest. The Monday Enterprises team was set to arrive at the small island airport soon, and the protestors would be waiting for them.

“Everyone know the chant?” Luhan spoke through his megaphone, smiling at the large gather of island residents.

“Save the island! Down with Monday Enterprises!” The group chanted. Luhan had to admit it wasn’t the catchiest slogan, but it conveyed their intent accurately.

“Good! The plane should be here soon. Remember, make sure your voice is heard!” Luhan pumped a fist in the air, giving energy to the crowd.

A shrill shout of “Save the Island” sounded from the back of the crowd. Tao was excited, this was the first protest he had ever been a part of. He had lived on the island his entire life, working on his parent’s small fishing business alongside his four brothers. When he heard what that accursed company was going to do to his home he was angry – when Luhan had shown up and started organizing the islanders he was one of the first to sign up. Now those corporate bloodsuckers just had to show up, and everything would begin. Tao pumped his fist, shouting out the slogan again. He was excited.

 

***

Minseok popped the pill in his mouth, drinking his water down with a gulp. As soon as he realized what was going on he knew he needed the medication – when he was in large crowds, especially hostile crowds, his anxiety became too much. First his chest would feel tight, then he would feel sick. It would be hard to breath, hard to move, and he would likely fall to his knees. Luckily he had brought his anxiety medication, luckily given the fact they were landing amidst a full blown protest.

“Why didn’t Baekhyun tell us?” Jongdae wondered aloud.

“Maybe he didn’t know…”Chanyeol offered. “Crap, my connection just died.”

The plane touched down on the runway with a slight jerk. The airport on the island was really just a building and one runway. It was rarely used.

Minseok stared out the window, taking in the site. In front of the building there was a large crowd gathered. He noticed that they would have to walk past them to get to their car – there was no other way out of the “airport”. This was going to be interesting.

“Maybe we should try talking to them.” Suho suggested, trying to be positive.

“Really?” Kyungsoo was not exactly keen on the suggestion.

“I say we run for it.” Sehun offered his two cents.

“I like your plan.” Minseok agreed with the maknae.

“Run it is.” Kyungsoo agreed.

***

When the plane came to a halt Luhan picked up the megaphone “Okay, wait for them to leave the plane, then we should march! Everyone ready?” The crowd cheered.

A few minutes later the private plane’s door opened, the stairs touching the concrete runway.

“March!” Luhan stood at the front of the group, walking confidently he led them towards the plane.

The first man to step out of the aircraft was tall, baby faced, and hesitant. He was followed by five other men, who all seemed just as wary of the approaching crowd.

Chants of save the island sounded all around the men as they made their way from the plane. “Run” The tall man shouted and the six of them did. Which meant Luhan and the crowd ran after them.

Luhan was a fast runner, he needed to be in shape to protect Mountain gorillas and pandas. Soon he was at the head of the crowd, which was quickly beginning to swallow up the new arrivals. Luhan noticed that one of the men, it looked like the youngest, was sweating profusely, easy to see through his blue dress shirt. If Luhan had seen him somewhere else would think the guy was kind of cute, but he wasn’t cute now. Nope, he was the face of evil.

The chase continued, the chanting continued. And then the man, the youngest one, fell to the ground, hard.

***

Minseok had bolted, alongside his brothers, alongside Jongdae and Chanyeol. He was surprised he could run so quickly, he wasn’t exactly prone to exercising on a regular basis. Everything was going fine – well, as fine as being chased by a mob of protestors while fighting a panic attack – could be. And then he tripped over his feet, hitting the pavement hard.

Pain radiated down his left leg. He flinched and looked up to see the backs of Chanyeol, Jongdae, and his brothers – still running towards the waiting cars. He tried to stand but his leg gave way under him, making him fall again. In a flash the crowd was surrounding him, chanting loudly. This was bad, very bad.

While Minseok’s anxiety medicine was for the most part effective, it wasn’t a cure all. He had taken it many minutes before, and it was starting to kick in, but he was still full of anxiety. And now, with people pressed all around him, moving towards him, it overwhelmed him. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to drown out the crowd.

Please notice I fell, please notice I fell he kept repeating to himself, hoping Chanyeol or Suho or someone would come back for him.

He felt a hand on him then, on his back. He tensed, his head swimming with the din of so many angry people gathered. He was going to be sick.

“Are you okay?” He didn’t recognize the voice. He tensed up more, pretty sure he was curled into a ball at this point.

“Everyone, step away. Please make room, he is injured.” The voice, the same one that had asked him if he was okay, boomed through a megaphone. Mumbles, movement, and then it seemed like the crowd was backing off.

“We may be angry, but this man is hurt.” The voice sounded again.

Minseok could sense the people clearing away from him. He decided to be brave and open his eyes, spying a man standing over him, holding a megaphone. A hand was offered, and Minseok took it.

“I can help you to your car, you corporate pig.” The man said pleasantly. Minseok took in the man’s features – he was baby faced, he couldn’t be over the age of twenty two. His large doe eyes were energetic, his nose slightly upturned. He was attractive for a weirdo protestor.

“Thanks, you eco nutjob.” Minseok mumbled, letting the man support his weight by putting a hand around his waist.

The crowd parted to let Luhan and Minseok through, towards the waiting car. Minseok could see that not one of his brothers was outside of the vehicles waiting for him, which was about right. They were probably all huddled inside the cars with the windows rolled up tightly and the doors locked.

“Do you need to see a doctor?” Luhan asked.

“I think I just sprained my ankle.” Minseok answered.

“Maybe it is a sign you shouldn’t be here.” Luhan retorted.

“Or maybe it is a sign you shouldn’t be chasing people as soon as they get off their plane.” Minseok shot back.

“You are going to destroy this island, you know. Is it worth it just for money? To see these people have their homes and livelihood killed off?”

“If you haven’t noticed, the economy of this island has been gone for the last ten plus years. We are trying to revitalize it.” Minseok spat.

“What if they don’t want it revitalized?” Luhan asked.

“Then why did they vote to let us purchase the land?” Minseok answered.

Luhan had a response for this as well, “That was years ago, they couldn’t have said no at the time.”

“Hmmm. Right.” They had arrived at the cars. The backseat door opened, but no one stepped out. Luhan helped Minseok to the vehicle, even holding onto the door as he got in the car.

“I look forward to seeing you again…” Luhan looked down at the man.

“Same.” Minseok smiled up at the protestor, grabbing the door handle in his hand he slammed it shut.

Luhan watched as the cars sped off. His newest cause looked like it would be interesting, very interesting indeed.

***

 

When the Monday Enterprise’s team arrived at the small island motel they had secured for their stay they were, to put it mildly, surprised at how rural the place was. True, there was a roof. And doors, even windows. Oh, and chickens. There were chickens and three or four scraggly dogs running around too.

“You have to be joking.” Sehun had never, in all of his twenty three years, stayed somewhere so rustic.

“Afraid not. This is the only place that would let us stay. Home sweet home kids.” Chanyeol grabbed his bag and approached the smiling Ahjumma who was welcoming her newest boarders.

“Is it clean?” Minseok said to no one in particular, because other than crowds one thing he hated was germs.

“Welcome, welcome! I hope you like cats, because they are the permanent residents of this house!” The old woman opened the door and three felines bolted out into the courtyard.

“Oh god, oh god.” Minseok held onto Kyungsoo’s arm for support, his ankle was still sore though he now didn’t think he had sprained it, probably just bruised it. He hated cats, absolutely hated them.

***

The crowd had dispersed, the next protest was set for the following day. If the hoity toity lawyer that had flown in the day before was to be believed (after a few drinks to loosen his tongue) the group would tour the proposed building site the next day with the construction company.

Luhan was about to walk back home when he caught sight of something shiny on the ground, lying near the runway. Luhan walked over to find a cell phone, face down on the pavement.

“He must have dropped it.” Luhan said to himself, retrieving the phone and putting it in his pocket. He was secretly very, very happy for this discovery, because it would probably facilitate another one on one meeting between him and that adorable evil corporate scum. Which would be another opportunity to talk about the islander’s complaints.

Luhan whistled as he walked home, enjoying the weather.

***

Shortly after the team had gotten “settled” into their humble accommodations it was time to jump on a conference call with the team back in Seoul. And that is when they discovered that their phones wouldn’t work. At all. They hadn’t expected existing internet access, but they had at least expected that their phones would still work as hotspots. – And certainly be able to place calls. Apparently that was not the case.

“We don’t get any of those invisible signals on this side of the island.” The old woman explained, holding one of the dozen or so cats that seemed to be running around the place.

Minseok, concerned about the lack of internet access, had another concern eating at him. He couldn’t find his phone.

“Suho, can you get me my bag? I can’t find my phone.”

“Yes, hyung.” Suho answered, but Jongdae was the one to actually fetch the bag. It was usually like that, Jongdae did everything for the second oldest Kang brother.

Minseok searched through his bag, but he still couldn’t find his phone. Had he dropped it?

“Do the invisible rays hit anywhere on the island?” Kyungsoo asked the old woman, honestly shocked that there was a place in South Korea that didn’t have internet access.

“Nope.” She grinned back at him, going back to cooing at the cat in her arms.

“Hyung, how are we going to work here?” Kyungsoo asked Minseok, throwing his hands up in frustration.

“How am I going to access Instagram here?” Sehun asked, ignoring the fact that his entire point of coming on this trip was to learn more about the business.

“How am I going to play my games before bed?” Chanyeol added.

“Aish! I think I lost my phone.” Minseok gritted his teeth in annoyance, “This is turning out to be a wonderful trip.”

“I think our onsite work is going to have to be cut short.” Suho, always the calm and collected one, made the executive decision “We should still meet with the developer tomorrow but after that we are going to have to go back to Seoul if we plan on getting anything done.”

“Thank god.” Sehun smiled for the first time since he had arrived on the island, it was a good thing they would be going back to civilization soon.

“But seriously, I need to find my phone.” Minseok looked panicked.

***

Without any work to catch up on, without any kind of connectivity, everyone drifted off to play during what little time they had away from work. Minseok asked Yixing to drive him to the airport to look for his missing phone, but his phone was nowhere to be found.

Suho, with an ever loyal Jongdae tagging along, decided to take a walk. Chanyeol went to sleep, while Kyungsoo and Baekhyun decided now was a great time to get into a long and drawn out argument about the merits of certain historical figures.

Sehun was pretty sure the island had nothing in the way of clubs, decent restaurants, or civilization so he thought he would make the most of the natural features and go for a swim. Good thing he had packed his red floral bathing trunks.

Humming “Born hater” he made his way to the only beach like thing he had seen on their drive to the “hotel” – it wasn’t a sandy paradise but it was still more sand than rock, suitable for swimming. The ocean was fairly clear and looked inviting given the weather.

Stripping off his t-shirt he walked slowly towards the water. He wasn’t sure if the sea would be as warm as it looked. He was happy when he dipped a toe in and found the water to be more than agreeable. It would be a nice afternoon of swimming, it seemed.

***

Normally at this time of the afternoon Tao would be back at his family’s fish stall, selling the day’s catch. But today he had decided not to fish, he had a protest to attend. When the said protest ended a bit more quickly than Tao had thought it would, he took the opportunity to take one of his brother’s boats out and still catch something.

As he rounded the northern part of the island he caught a sound on the wind. Staring off towards shore he could make out splashes, a man shouting. Tao, who for all of his bursts of occasional anger, was really a kind hearted person, knew he had to help someone in need. So he throttled the boat motor and headed for the commotion.

***

Sehun was pretty sure he was dead. Nope, he was certain. Because the only thing he could see was light and the silhouette of a man. A man who had most certainly just breathed pure bliss into him. Was this an angel? So he would go to heaven after all- even if his hyungs said otherwise!

“Are you okay?” The man asked.

“Am I going to be an angel too?” Sehun sat up, blinking his eyes he tried to focus. He wretched suddenly, throwing up a good deal of salt water. The angel patted his back roughly, helping him to throw up more.

“There there, you almost drowned back there.” Tao looked down at the man, feeling like he had seen him somewhere before. He was an attractive guy, muscular. He had an amazing ass too, not that Tao was looking or anything. He had that cool, distant look about him, the exact kind of look that Tao was immediately attracted to. Then it hit him. So he hit the man.

“Owww! What was that for?” Sehun rubbed his arm, red from the slap. He had come to realize he was not in heaven, he did not die, and this was no angel.

“You are one of those businessmen! The ones that want to destroy the island!” Tao jumped up, like being within two feet of Sehun would give him some sort of disease.

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Why did you save me if you were going to hit me?”

“I, um” Tao wasn’t sure how to answer, “I didn’t know who you were!”

“Listen, I don’t want to destroy your island. Can’t speak for my brothers or my parents, but I just want to get the hell back to Seoul.”

“You do?” Tao eyed the man suspiciously. “How can I trust you?”

“Um, well, I don’t even know what this island is called. I couldn’t tell you what they want to build other than a hotel of some sort – oh, and I am completely and utterly bored when it comes to business. And the only reason I had to come here is so I wouldn’t get a head start finding a-“Sehun caught himself before he revealed the silly competition he and his brothers were engaged in.

“Finding a what?” Tao asked, catching Sehun’s pause.

“Uh, a horse. My brothers and I are all getting new horses.”

“Oh! I like horses.” Tao seemed to forget his disdain for Sehun and sat back down next to him. Sehun took the time to look at his savior, really look at him. He was handsome, but unconventionally so. His skin was tan, his hair a jet black, in need of a haircut it covered up his left brow and hung a little over his eyes. Sehun suddenly had a desire to run a hand through that hair, but he snapped out of as soon as Tao started speaking again.

“I’m Tao”

“Sehun. Nice to meet you Tao.” Sehun held out a hand, which Tao promptly shook.

“So, you really don’t want to hurt the island?”

“Really. In fact, I think it is wonderful” Sehun was lying through his teeth but there was a part of him that was still not entirely sure that Tao wouldn’t throw him back in the ocean if he was honest about how much of a little backwater he found the place.

“It is nice, I love it.” Sehun noticed that Tao looked a little sad when he spoke the words.

“Do you ever think of leaving here? I mean, if you haven’t already?” Sehun asked, truly curious.

Tao looked down, suddenly very interested in his hands, “Well I would…but there isn’t much of anything I could do anywhere else. I mean, I have only ever been a fisherman. I never went to college.”

Sehun nodded, it would be hard for someone like Tao to find his way in a place like Seoul. And then the light bulb went off in Sehun’s head.

“So, um, Tao – if you had the opportunity to move to somewhere, say Seoul, would you?”

“Sure, if I knew I would have a job. Mom and Dad have my brother’s here – they wouldn’t really miss me.” Tao looked out at the sea, sadness sweeping over him because he knew that his opportunity would never come.

“What if I said you could come back to Seoul with me? I mean, if you want to?” Sehun gave his best kind smile, hoping to god it worked. Because if it did, and if he could pull it off, he was pretty sure he could convince this guy to marry him in a month. And honestly – even in this short time – he could think of a far less horrible fate than sharing a bed with a certain tan fisherman with amazing biceps. In fact he was guessing it would very interesting and pleasurable indeed.

“Really? Where would I work?” Tao’s face lit up at the offer.

“Well, you could always come work with me at my parent’s company. I mean, I work there and I don’t really do anything and still get paid so I am pretty sure you could just hang out with me all day and collect a pay check.”

“But what about the island? I can’t work for a company that is going to destroy my hometown.” Tao went back to pouting, because he could not in all good faith do that to his parents.

“Well, if you change your mind I can give you my phone number. Not that you can call me or anything apparently, but I will give you my address too. How is that?”

“Okay, but I don’t’ think it will work.” Tao stood up and walked towards the helm “Time to head back to shore.”

Tao was quit the rest of the way back, and Sehun didn’t make a peep either. But what Sehun did do is watch the man steer the boat, probably spending far too much time admiring broad shoulders and toned upper arms. Far too much time, because suddenly he was starting to think of any way possible to make Tao coming to Seoul work out.

***

Minseok was done, very done with this entire trip. His ankle still hurt (albeit the swelling had gone down and he could at least walk on it now), his phone was missing, and now he was completely disconnected from the central office. Tomorrow could not come soon enough. He just wanted to meet the contractors, discuss the first phase of building preparations, and get back to Seoul.

“Hyung, there is some weird guy here to see you.” Kyungsoo, who had stopped arguing with Baekhyun for enough time to answer the door to the “motel” entered Minseok’s tiny room to announce his visitor.

Strange guy? “Let him in.”

Kyungsoo beckoned the stranger in and made his way back to his debate.

Minseok was surprised to see the man that had led the protest standing in the doorway, holding Minseok’s phone.

“You dropped this.”

Minseok went to stand up and grab the phone, but the man stopped him, “You are hurt, I can hand it to you.”

“Thanks” Minseok took the phone, feeling a little bit better than before. At least he had his phone back, even if it was essentially useless.

“So- do you have a few minutes to chat?” The guy asked, sitting down before Minseok could answer him. Apparently he was not really asking a question.

“Only if you don’t scream in my face for ten minutes about saving the island.” Minseok had already heard enough.

“Well…” Luhan smiled at Minseok, “I guess you can see right through me.”

“Well, I am not sure what else you would come to talk to me about.” Minseok said matter-of-factly.

In the years since Luhan had started drifting from one cause to another he had learned how to deal with people. All sorts of people. People who hated him, people who supported him, people who could care less what he had to say. So he also knew that this was not going to be easy, having a discussion with this man. Not unless he got to know him first.

“My name is Luhan. “ He offered his hand, which Minseok shook firmly.

“Minseok.”

“Ahh, Minseok. A nice name.” Luhan tried to look warm and inviting. “What do you do Minseok?”

“Why do you care Luhan?” Minseok challenged.

Luhan swallowed, he knew the type. He would have to be beyond friendly first, “I grew up in Beijing, China but I went to high school and University in Korea. I like dedicating myself to different activist causes because I find it fulfilling. My favorite color is red, I like soccer, and I am addicted to coffee. My parents can’t believe I drift around the world from one thing to the next but I have always been a very passionate person. And I care because I thought maybe, even though we are on opposing sides, we could get to know each other.”

Minseok was quiet for a moment, before he decided to indulge the younger man. Well, he assumed he was younger than him. Besides, he was beyond bored at the moment. After tomorrow he could care less what Luhan and his protesters did – because if they disrupted construction Minseok would send out a gang of security and put an end to it.

“I am the chief of operations for Monday Enterprises, my parents own the company. I majored in design. I like soccer and coffee too.”

“Man U?” Luhan asked, trying to create some sort of connection.

“Arsenal.” Minseok answered.

“Argh. Really? At least tell me you like Americano?”

“Cappuccino.”

Luhan laughed and Minseok, much to his own chagrin, did too. He noticed that when Luhan laughed his handsome face contorted, which was kind of ugly but cute at the same time.

“Do you have any kids?” Luhan asked.

“No, do you?” Minseok was surprised he answered this question so easily. Usually he would shut himself off if strangers pried into his personal life so suddenly.

“Nope, haven’t met the right man yet.” Luhan answered.

“Ah, but you are looking?” Minseok would be lying if he claimed that a certain contest did not enter his mind at that time. He tried to shut the internal suggestion off, because in all honesty what in the hell could he be thinking – that this Luhan had anything to do with his future marriage?

“Maybe. You?”

“Maybe?” Minseok cringed inwardly. Was he, Minseok, the Kang Minseok of Monday enterprises, the Minseok who never flirted with anyone, actually flirting with this crazy protestor guy?

“Then I guess we have the same relationship goals, at least.” Luhan could feel Minseok’s guard being lowered, and he knew the man found him attractive so he seized the opportunity “You know, I can’t believe you aren’t married yet? Being rich and attractive and…”

“Why, are you interested?” Minseok raised an eyebrow. This was certainly getting interesting. If he found his own behavior abhorrent he was not sure of what to think of the fact Luhan was flirting back.

“Maybe. Are you?” Luhan had him by the balls, he knew it.

“Maybe, if you stop telling me to save your island.” Minseok smiled back. Knowing he had just effectively ended this flirting session. The look on Luhan’s face said it all.

“Well, if you ever decide to stop trying to kill this island with your greed, come see me.” Luhan leaned in close, causing Minseok to move away at the sudden proximity, “Because there are things I want to do to you that shouldn’t be said out loud.”

Minseok swallowed hard. He watched Luhan stand up and leave without another word. It took him a moment to start breathing normally again, it took him more than a few moments to calm the blood that had rushed to his groin. Who would have thought that such a baby faced social crusader was such a pervert?  
***

Minseok had barely slept through the night. He was too busy cursing his luck. If he had met Luhan some other way he probably could have won the damned contest in a matter of months. Because he could see hunger in the man’s eyes and for once, in many years, Minseok felt a little hungry too. But damn if it would never work out.

The morning could not come soon enough. When it did Minseok was up early, dressed, choking down some gruel that the old woman had made for them. He picked out more than one cat hair from his bowl, disgusted. When ten o’clock rolled around everyone was quick to jump into the two cars and make their way to the location of the hotel build, because after their meeting they would be on their way to the airport, and on their way back to civilization.

“Do you think the protestors will be back?” Chanyeol asked, munching on a candy bar. Suho looked at the executive assistant and wondered how he always, at any time of the day, was eating something.

“Probably, I am sure Baekhyun clued them in on the meeting.” Jongdae shot an annoyed look at the corporate lawyer, who threw his hands up in disgust.

“Hey- you try being plied with liquor and keeping a plane schedule secret!”

“Yeah, it is soooo hard not to tell a group of crazy protestors where they should protest next.” Kyungsoo scoffed, which set Baekhyun off on a ramble about how Kyungsoo wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut either.

Sure enough, when the cars stopped at the building site, the protestors were all gathered. Minseok could see Luhan in the front, holding a megaphone. Damn, he looked cute protesting. Minseok snapped out of it when he realized what he was thinking – how very wrong it was.

“Great, just great.” Suho sighed heavily, “Looks like the contractors are over there.”

Minseok could see the black vans, they had clearly been stopped by the protestors as well.

“Run for the vans?” Kyungsoo suggested.

“How about no? Do you remember what happened last time we ran for it?” Suho gestured at the eldest brother’s leg.

“Yixing, can you pull up close to the vans?” Minseok asked, hoping they could get this over with quickly.

“Sure thing.” Yixing got as close to the vans as he could without hitting the crowd. Thankfully Luhan was keeping them orderly for the most part.

The Monday Enterprises group alighted from their vehicles, ignoring the uproar at the sight of them.

Sehun was at the back of the group, looking around to see if he could spot Tao. When he did he waved happily, Tao waved back. They both quickly realized how embarrassing their actions were and looked away from each other.

Minseok bowed first, his brothers followed. He shook the contractor’s hand, smiling warmly.

“I am sure you have found this out rather quickly, but there is no communications access on the island. We will be heading back to Seoul after his meeting.”

“That isn’t the only problem.” The contractor, a trusty middle aged man that Monday Enterprises had employed for years on various building projects, gestured towards the landscape. The shouts of the protestors, Luhan’s voice echoing above them thanks to the megaphone, made it hard to hear. Minseok leaned in close so he could understand what the older man was saying.

“I don’t know who approved this purchase, but there is no way we can build here. Solid rock, and that beach idea couldn’t happen even if we removed half the bedrock under this place.”

Minseok paled. Who had approved the purchase?

“Shit. So it is a no go?” Minseok trusted the contractor, if he said they couldn’t build then they couldn’t build.

“Afraid so. The only thing this land is good for is maybe grazing a few goats or sheep or something. Certainly not good for beaches or hotels.”

Minseok beckoned Suho closer, as a finance director he should have the financial impact figured out if they didn’t build on the site “We can’t build here. What is the loss?”

Suho looked surprised, “Really? But Uncle Kwang Soo had sworn...”

“Wait! He approved it?” Kyungsoo was close now too, overhearing the issue. Kwang Soo – in fact all five of their “uncles” – had been on the company’s payroll on an unofficial capacity for years. Sometimes they even worked in business development- with varying degrees of success.

“Aish. So what is the damage?” Minseok asked again, dreading Suho’s response.

“Not too bad actually- we purchased the land for cheap. I would say somewhere slightly south of $100 million won.”

Minseok still hated the sound of it. A $100 million won loss was still a loss, even if given the company’s net income the impact would be minimal.

“Well, I guess that’s that. We should see if we can sell the land back.”

“So we are not building here, right?” Sehun seemed unusually interested at this recent development.

Minseok was about to confirm the fact when the protestors got just a bit louder, Luhan began chanting with more fury. And then it hit him. They weren’t building here. So Luhan’s entire reason for not doing “all sorts of things to Minseok that shouldn’t be said out loud” or whatever perverted thing he had whispered was now null and void. Which meant Minseok was about to shoot ahead in the contest.

Without another word Minseok spun on his heels and approached Luhan.

The doe eyed boy looked shocked as Minseok neared him, a small smile on his lips. He wouldn’t give in though. Nope, not even a little bit. Luhan shouted louder. And then Minseok grabbed the megaphone from his hands, easily commanding the crowd’s attention.

“Please, please, be quiet, I have something important to say.” Minseok shouted, the crowd stopped chanting but their chatter still filled the air, “Monday Enterprises will not build on this land! Your voices have been heard!”

Luhan froze. What in the hell was going on?

“In fact, we will consider all offers from interested parties to purchase this land back.” Minseok was happy. Happy he was able to speak in front of so many people, happy that he just took a loss on the land. Why? Because maybe, just maybe, that meant that he was in first place.

The crowd seemed skeptical but soon began cheering (with a lot of help from a certain excited protest leader). Suddenly the crowd was chanting another cause – and that was the cause to buy the Kang brothers a drink for their kind actions.

Suho and Kyungsoo bit their lips, ready to get the hell out of crazy town. But Sehun protested that they should at least take advantage of the situation, what was one more night on the island anyway? Surprisingly Minseok seemed to like the idea. The two middle brother’s protests were soon cut short, which made them both very suspicious of their hyung and maknae’s motivations.

***

Sehun was drunk. Very drunk. So drunk that he had trouble standing up, so instead he was leaning against Tao.

“You will come back with me, Taozi?” Sehun singsonged, damn sure that luck was on his side.

“If you have a job for me I will.” Tao had an arm around Sehun. It had taken no time for the two to realize they were both fans of skin ship, so much so they had been hanging off each other all night.

“So that was why he wanted to stay!” Kyungsoo was sending a death glare at his younger brother. The protestors, now the brother’s instant best friends, had dragged them to the largest restaurant on the island and were busy feeding them and giving them as much free alcohol as they could drink. The restaurant fit the look of the rest of the island, it was rustic and a bit rundown with cheap plastic tables that called the 1970’s home.

“Well, I can’t say Minseok hyung had innocent intentions either.” Suho was sending a death glare at his older brother. Together Kyungsoo and Suho were shooting their siblings with plenty of spiteful looks, but their siblings didn’t care. They were too busy getting a head start on the contest.

“Is he actually flirting?” Jongdae asked, staring at Minseok. The oldest of the Kang brothers was sitting at a table with the head protestor, and he was definitly flirting. He was giggling, damn, he was even trying to look coy.

“I think so.” Chanyeol took a bite of a sandwich, “That is so gross.”

“Kyungsoo, we need to hurry or I have a feeling we are going to lose this.” Suho sipped his drink, cringing at the taste, “They definitely made this in some bathtub, didn’t they?”

“Not a bathtub, a sty.”

Kyungsoo, Suho, Jongdae, and Chanyeol turned to see who had spoken, it was the old woman that owned the “motel”.

“Pig sty. Dog’s like to take a bath there now and then, but here on the island we say it is good for the flavor.” She laughed, downing a glass of the concoction with glee.

Suho chocked. He was pretty sure he was going to be sick.

***

“So your latest cause is done with. Now what are you going to do?” Minseok asked, making small circles on the rim of his glass, trying to be a little too obvious at how seductive his fingers could be.

“I don’t know. I was thinking about Polar bears…”

“Have you ever thought about something in Seoul? Something that might involve people, not animals?”

Luhan stared at Minseok, drinking in his features. He was cute, probably too cute. And he was interested, he was practically dangling sex in front of him. And god damnit did Luhan want it.

“I would, if I had something waiting for me there.”

“Like what?” Minseok looked up, widening his eyes.

“Like you.” Luhan was hungry, very hungry.

Minseok giggled, looking away, “Well, we could try it, but I am not easy.”

“You will be.” Luhan said firmly. Because damn if Minseok wasn’t acting like it.

“I kind of want to wait until marriage.” Minseok tried his best to seem convincing.

“Really? Because I am pretty sure you don’t.” Luhan leaned forward, capturing Minseok’s hand in his own.

Minseok jumped back, acting startled, “I do. Seriously, Luhan, I do.”

Luhan groaned. Damn if the first person he met in years that he would want to take a tumble with only hours after meeting them had to be someone saving themselves for marriage.

“Well, can we date?” Luhan asked, not ready to give this, whatever this was, up. After all, his time on the island had very suddenly run its course. He needed something new to dedicate himself to, and why not mingle an urban social cause with trying to get in a hot guy’s pants?

“Yeah, I think so.” Minseok smiled a gummy, crooked smile, which turned Luhan’s insides into goo.

“How can you seem like such a hard ass business man most of the time and then turn into a flirt?” Luhan asked, truly intrigued.

“Maybe I met the right man.” Minseok smiled back.

Luhan was pretty sure Minseok’s smile would kill him.

***

“You know something…I used to have a crush on you.” Baekhyun was drunk. Giggly drunk.

“I haaaaaate yoooooou.” Kyungsoo’s words were slurred, but his intentions were clear. He hated Baekhyun, always had, and always would.

“Me too.” Baekhyun answered energetically, drunk but still semi lucid. He laughed, dragging Kyungsoo by the hand back to his room.

“Do you think that I coooouuuullld wiiiin inn a fight?” Kyungsoo slurred.

Baekhyun laughed, taking the opportunity to grab onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders “No..your shoulders are too tiny. You are too tiny.”

“Yaaaah!” Kyungsoo leaned forward, poking a hand into Baekhyun’s cheek “I could take you any day.”

Baekhyun dragged Kyungsoo a little more, until they made it to the bed, or blankets on the floor (because cat lady did not have beds, except for her cats). They landed on the floor with a smack, neither fully feeling the impact due to their inebriated state.

“I am serous Kyungie, I used to really like you.” Baekhyun said, laughing his head off after his confession. When Kyungsoo did not respond he continued “Since university” Baekhyun stopped to hiccup “I thought you were smart and good looking and I liked it when you called me dumb and ugly” hiccup “So I wanted to ask you out but you punched me when I said you were cute and little and mean and” hiccup “so I never did. We should date?”

Silence. Baekhyun hiccupped a few more times.

“Kyungie?”

Hiccup, no response.

Baekhyun nudged Kyungsoo, but the other man was sleeping. It was only a minute or two more before Baekhyun passed out too, his confession lost to him when the morning came, his drunken state not allowing him to remember his honesty.

***

A private plane left a tiny little island one summer morning. Half of the island showed up to cheer for the people leaving the place – joyous in the fact the departing party had given up all ideas to ruin the little place. Of course the inhabitants had no idea that these city slickers were only leaving because there was no possible way they could actually build on the rock – but those were minor details.

Aboard the plane were the four Kang brothers, their lawyer, their secretary, their executive assistant, and two newcomers. One of which was practically glued to the eldest Kang brother, the other holding tightly to his seat – it was his first time on a plane and he was terrified.

“What if it crashes?!”

“It won’t crash Tao, trust me.” Sehun was a little annoyed, but he was mostly amused. He had never met a person who had never been on a plane before. Or at least met a person he certainly knew had never been on a plane before.

“It might!” Tao squeaked, holding the seat even more tightly.

“Do you like music, Tao?” Sehun tried to distract his new friend.

“Trot songs.” Tao answered, shutting his eyes tightly.

“Trot? Really?” Sehun rolled his eyes, seriously – who liked trot songs?

“Do you like any magazines?” Sehun asked, giving up on the music angle.

“Vogue.” Tao answered, biting his bottom lip with fear.

“A ha! The newest copy, straight from Seoul!” Sehun produced the glossy magazine, distracting Tao into opening his eyes.

“Oh my god!” Tao squealed with delight, “I love fashion.”

Sehun smiled and handed over the periodical. It seemed like he had some things in common with the fisherman after all.

A few seats ahead of the maknae and his friend sat Minseok and a very clingy Luhan.

“Do you like apples?” Luhan asked, snuggling into Minseok’s shoulder. Minseok tried to shrug the man off, no matter how flirty he could be after a few drinks he was not exactly comfortable being all touchy feely in front of his brothers and coworkers.

“No, not really. Hey Luhan, I think I am going to take a nap.” Minseok jerked himself away from his frien- wait, they had agreed to date – boyfriend and closed his eyes.

“But Minseok! We barely know each other and I am moving for you!” Luhan managed to worm his way back to Minseok’s shoulder.

Minseok was seriously considering his life choices. He had saw an easy win, an attractive win with Luhan, but he had not considered how clingy the man could be. He knew Luhan wanted him – hell, if he wasn’t in this damn contest he probably would have already had him. But Minseok had to hold out for a ring and a marriage, not give himself away to lust. But he thought lust was lust, not cuddles and constant touching.

“Luhan?” Minseok had to placate him somehow.

“Yeah?” Luhan answered eagerly.

“Do you like oranges?”

“No, not really. You know what I do like?”

“What?” Minseok asked, trying to sound interested when all he really wanted to do was jump on his emails after a few days of zero connectivity.

“Baozi!” Luhan smiled at Minseok, “And you remind me of one! All soft and white and...” Luhan leaned close, his cute and eager face turning into a lust filled eager face, “Edible. I just want to eat you, slowly.” He whispered sinfully.

Suddenly Minseok was interested, far too interested in Luhan’s words. So he shrugged the man off him again, looking up to see Suho and Kyungsoo looking on with disgust, enough to kill any kind of surging libido that may have been troubling him.

“Time for a nap.” Minseok shut his eyes tightly and turned as far away from Luhan as he could manage in the tight space. It seemed that his idea to get ahead in this damn contest was sure to be fraught with a whole lot of things he had not anticipated – like a cuddly Chinese boy with a perverted mind.  
***

“Your muscles are so big.” The woman cooed, looking up with adoration in her eyes.

“Thank you.” He smiled brightly, looking a bit shy at the compliment.

“Are you flying somewhere?”

“No, I am here to pick up my nephews.” The man held up a sign that had Kang written on it with bold sharpie marker.

“Oh, that is so cute!” The woman melted at the thought before bidding the man goodbye. What a cute, strong specimen to run into randomly. It must be her lucky day.

***

Minseok had not slept on the plane ride. He was very aware of his seatmate and how he seemed to snuggle closer with every passing moment. Minseok was afraid that if he fell asleep he would wake up with Luhan on top of him. So instead he thought about the work awaiting him in the office, he thought about Arsenal, he thought about how much he needed to clean his living room. He thought about anything other than the Chinese guy currently glued to his side. And that is how he got through it.

Arriving at the airport the Kang brothers disembarked the plane, dragging themselves towards the arrivals gate and a waiting chauffeur. When they rounded the passageway to the exits they spotted a sign held high – and then they heard the very commanding shouts.

“Yah! Welcome back!”

Minseok wanted to turn and run, he knew he was in trouble. Normally he would have smiled and been happy to see his Uncle Kim Jong Kook, but he knew the man had an ulterior motive for picking them up at the airport. Jong Kook had never done this before and it was far more than a coincidence that he was there to pick up the brothers for the first time right after that damn contest had been announced. He was there as a spy, he was there to see what they had been up to while they were gone.

Minseok noticed his brothers had stopped for a moment as well, no doubt sensing the fact that they were about to enter into an interrogation. Their uncle didn’t seem to care if they were nervous because he kept waving them closer.

“Who is that guy?” Luhan whispered, grabbing Minseok’s arm and leaning close. Minseok jerked his arm away quickly, not willing to give his uncle a starting point. Luhan frowned at his boyfriend’s actions but kept walking. After all, he had zero idea what this was all about.

The brother’s greeted their uncle kindly and alongside their two apprehensive guests (Tao just kept whispering things about how big their Uncle’s muscles were) they entered the limousine that was waiting. Kim Jong Kook entered the back seat alongside them, telling the Chauffeur to drive to the offices.

“Can’t we go home first?” Sehun asked, wanting to get a few more hours sleep.

“No.” Jong Kook answered firmly before turning his interest to the two newcomers.

“So, Minseok where did you meet your friend?” Jong Kook smiled, “Oh, and I am sorry. I should introduce myself properly. I am Kim Jong Kook, Minseok’s Uncle. And you are?”

“Luhan, sir.” Luhan smiled brightly, “I am Minseok’s boyfriend. We met when-“

“Friend. He is my friend.” Minseok corrected, “Here for a visit. Ha..ha.”

Jong Kook was not convinced. He noticed that Luhan hit Minseok hard in the arm, mouthing a “What?!?” at the denial of their relationship. Yeah, for sure this was Minseok’s means to win, Jong Kook knew it.

“And this-“Kim Jong Kook pointed at Tao, who quickly blushed at the attention “nice looking man is?”

“Tao, my new assistant.” Sehun yawned, looking a tad bit bored – he hoped he did any way. He hadn’t even asked Tao out, in fact he didn’t even know if he liked guys, he couldn’t have his uncle scaring Tao away before he got anywhere with him. It was a relief then when Tao didn’t contest the statement, seeming not to care how Sehun explained his position.

“Nice to meet you sir.” Tao bowed as much as he could in his sitting position.

“Such a polite young man! Nice to meet you too.” Jong Kook nodded approvingly at Tao, making Minseok feel very nervous that his reaction towards Luhan was the opposite. The car ride could not end soon enough.

***

Sehun was pretty sure this was one of the worst days of his career. Not that his career had many bad days, but still. He had landed on his home turf only to be interrogated by his uncle and then told he had to go straight to work. And at work he sat, Tao next to him looking bewildered at the office environment.

“Tao, let’s go.” Sehun had scanned into his office, turned on his computer, made sure he had no pressing work, and decided it was time to fly.

“What do you do here?” Tao asked, ignoring Sehun’s statement.

“Nothing….they don’t really give me much to do. Now let’s go.” Sehun stood up, ready to drag his sad tired body out of the concrete prison.

“Your uncle said you should work.” Tao stood up and put his hands on Sehun’s shoulders. The move shocked Sehun who was not expecting his rural friend to be so bold. ”You should respect what he says. Come on Sehun, I need to know about what I am going to do after all.”

Sehun considered his options. He could try to push Tao down, run for the door and freedom. But that would leave an angry Tao in the office. So that left reasoning with him.

“I have worked here a while, I know when it is okay to leave.” Sehun tried to pull the been-there-done-that card. But it didn’t work.

“Sehun, I really think you should put in a full day’s work. You are a manager, right? What will your people think?”

Sehun didn’t have the courage to tell Tao “his people” were not really his – they had a capable assistant manager that ran the place. Sehun was nothing more than a figurehead of the simplest, easiest to run department at Monday Enterprises. His hyungs had made sure of it – they knew he hated business and he would not lift a hand if he had his way. So they let him in, but only pretended to let him in on the business in practice. That was probably why his winning this contest would be the worst scenario his hyungs could think of, he was the one who contributed the least to the company’s success.

“Tao, I want to go.”

“Sehun, I do too, but we need to work. Fish don’t catch themselves applies here too.”

Sehun cursed internally. A fish metaphor? He slumped down behind his desk, moaning in frustration. Why, of all guys on a tiny island without internet access, did he find the one that had a super solid mega work ethic to enforce? Aish.

***

“So I am a friend?” Luhan spat out the last word, clearly pissed.

“I haven’t even introduced you to my parents! I couldn’t tell my uncle first!” Minseok lied. Why was he becoming rather good at it?

Luhan crossed his arms, huffing angrily “Right. Sure. Well how about my parents? Huh? I was ready to admit it before you met them!”

“Lu, please.” Minseok reached out a hand, patting Luhan’s shoulders, trying to calm him down.

“Can I live with you?” Luhan turned his head towards the ceiling, asking a critical question at a critical time. The man knew how to bargain.

“What?!” Minseok was not ready for that. Oh no. He had thought Luhan would find a nice little apartment and they could date every day and in two months get married. Okay, so maybe Minseok was on an advanced course too. But he hadn’t even considered Luhan moving in with him the day they got back to Seoul.

“You don’t want me to live with you?” Luhan pouted.

Minseok panicked. There was no other way to really describe it. “I..yes, you can live with me.”

Luhan was all sunshine and rainbows at Minseok’s words. In fact he was so sunshine and rainbows he decided it was time for a hug, easily scooping Minseok off his feet.

Minseok tried to protest the embrace but it was too late. He found himself smiling at it actually, but he tried to hide it.

“Where do I live baozi?” Luhan asked.

“I will give you the address. Btu the place is a mess…”

“That’s okay, I am used to messes.” Luhan’s words had Minseok feeling a bit panicked. Luhan wasn’t a messy guy, was he? Because Minseok was not sure if he could deal with a roommate that didn’t know how to pick up after himself.

“Good then, I guess. I have to be here until late, I will see you later. I need to get to work.” Minseok didn’t know why saying that to someone made him feel happy inside. Maybe it was because he never had anyone to really say “see you later” to before, not after he had moved out from his parent’s house years ago. It felt good, too good.

“How about a goodbye kiss?” Luhan pushed Minseok away ever so slightly, his arms moving to Minseok’s waist. They were at the Monday Enterprises office, standing in Minseok’s office – which happened to have a wall of windows. It wasn’t like they were in a secluded spot. The hug had probably already been partially visible if any of the office staff had decided to walk down the hallway near Minseok’s office.

“Lu, not now.”

Luhan leaned close, whispering “At home then? Where we can be alone...you don’t know how much I want it here.”

Luhan’s whisper was a seductive breath against Minseok’s neck, teasing. Minseok shivered, physically shivered. Damn it.

“Do you know something?” Luhan asked, his voice in that husky place between a whisper and a low and seductive tone.

Minseok couldn’t help but mutter a weak “No?”

“If I could kiss you on your desk, if I could taste you, taste your neck, your chest, your-“

“Okay!” Minseok jumped back, his dick starting to get hard and his eyes growing wide.

A knock saved him. “Sir, the consultants are here.”

“Thank you Yixing.” Minseok answered, far too quickly – his voice was a bit shaky.

“Are you okay sir?”

“Yep, everything is fine.” Minseok pushed Luhan towards the door “Yixing will get you the address. I will see you later.”

Luhan didn’t argue. Nope. He had Minseok where he wanted him, he had Minseok reacting just the way he wanted. Because damn if he wouldn’t have that sexy man in his bed before too long. Well, Minseok’s bed. He didn’t technically have a bed of his own. He just had a raging libido and a deep need to see Minseok naked.

Oh, and he needed to find something to do in Seoul. Because he had two goals – help out a social cause and see Minseok naked. And he should probably keep those goals in that order. If he was smart any way. But that remained to be seen.

***

The Angel Café was the perfect place for a tired, wish you were anywhere-but-at-work lunch date. The usual crowd met up, all dragging their feet from the night before, their lack of sleep, and their one way trip from the airport to the office.

Kyungsoo, Suho, and Baekhyun looked just plain hung-over while Chanyeol and Jongdae seemed to be functioning at only a marginally better state. They were a mess.

“Glad to be back in the city at least.” Chanyeol loudly slurped down his soup, which earned him a few dirty looks from his table mates.

Suho took a bite of his croissant and pork sandwich, chewing it slowly. “You need to find us a matchmaker.” He was looking at Chanyeol when he spoke.

Jongdae’s ears felt like they were burning, a sense of dread overcoming him. Matchmaker?

“Yeah, the sooner the better.” Kyungsoo, who hated this stupid contest more than anything, knew for sure that on his own he would never find a spouse. He was too awkward when he tried to talk to someone, he was too nervous. If he was ever going to get anywhere in the marriage race he needed some professional help.

“Why do you guys want a matchmaker all of a sudden?” Baekhyun possessed more boldness than Jongdae (who was too afraid to really find out why, or more dreading an answer he did not want to face). But Baekhyun wanted to know, had to know, and was not afraid to ask.

“The contest.” Chanyeol answered without a second thought.

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo punched the loud mouthed executive assistant in the arm, causing Chanyeol to squirm in pain. Kyungsoo had a deadly punch for a little guy.

“Yah!”

“What contest might that be?” Baekhyun tried to seem slightly disinterested as he asked the question, spooning at his food.

“I might as well tell them- it isn’t like half the office doesn’t know already!” Chanyeol rubbed his arm, giving Kyungsoo an angry look, “Their parents said whoever gets married first will inherit the company and the fortune.”

Suho and Kyungsoo both looked down at their soup as Chanyeol explained. They were certainly brothers after all, embarrassed that the truth had been revealed to their friends.

“Wow…that is, um-“Baekhyun was trying to find the right words but Kyungsoo interjected.

“Fucked up.”

“Yah, kind of.” Baekhyun tried to be playful, even cracking a joke after the news. But inside he was feeling a lot different. Like he was about to lose something – something that was probably never his to begin with.

As the clock struck one Suho and Kyungsoo took a cab back to the office- they had a shareholder’s meeting. The remaining three dropped any kind of pretense they put up when the Kang Brothers were around- all due to personal reasons. Very personal reasons. Unrequited love like reasons.

“Why don’t you just tell Suho you like him?” Chanyeol was on his third bowl of soup and his slurping had only gotten louder.

Jongdae looked annoyed “You know I can’t do that – it wouldn’t work.”

“You are really going to let one stupid night from college stop you?” Chanyeol scolded. Baekhyun choked a bit on his drink with Chanyeol’s words, but quickly realized they were directed at Jongdae and not himself.

“Shut it yoda. I don’t see you out there professing true love confidently.” Jongdae replied.

Chanyeol blushed a little bit at the comment. “Hey, what do you expect? It isn’t going to happen.”

“I know the feeling.” Baekhyun muttered.

“Do you?” His friends asked, because damn if they had no idea what he really meant. Or who he meant any way.

“Figuratively. Now who wants a song before we leave?” Baekhyun proceeded to leap on his chair and belt out a trot song. Jongdae and Chanyeol were embarrassed, slightly – they had been through this before, many times. After a few seconds they even started clapping along, forgetting their relationship problems.

***

“Here are the files.” Lizzy cutely held out the large brown envelope. Ji Hyo took the offered package, thanking her maid.

“Oppa, come here.” Ji Hyo sat on the sofa, taking out the files carefully, “Jae Suk Oppa sent us the profiles.”

“Oh?” Gary asked, rubbing his hands together excitedly “This better be good.”

The couple leaned in as Ji Hyo opened the first folder, revealing a fact sheet and a rather awkward identification picture.

“What a cute little guy!” Ji Hyo squealed.

“Oh, fisherman?” Gary and Ji Hyo looked at each other and grinned ear to ear, “Sehun and a fisherman!”

Then they made a lot of incomprehensible noises that signaled how adorable they found the idea. After excitedly reading over the file they dropped it on the coffee table and took out the next folder.

“Cuuuute!” Ji Hyo was happy with this picture too. Then she saw the name, “Oppa!” She pointed at the name with alarm.

“Yeah?” Gary tried to figure out why the name mattered.

“Lu….think about it. Where have you heard that before?” Ji Hyo’s eyes were wide.

Gary stared ahead blankly. Then it was like a light bulb went off “Oh! Oooohhh! This is going to be interesting…”

Ji Hyo and Gary looked each other in the eyes once again, but instead of grinning ear to ear they looked surprised, pleasantly surprised. And maybe a bit scared.

***

“You free tonight?” He had posed the question to Kyungsoo and Suho, both with a straight face and a thumbs up after they apprehensively said that they were.

“Good, because I got you a date.”

“Already?!” Was both of their reactions.

“Yep, Chanyeol the master matchmaker works fast!” Chanyeol had assured both of the Kang brothers everything was taken care of, it just so happened that Chanyeol’s Aunt was best friends with a match maker who expedited their request.

“Don’t we need to give the matchmaker our profiles or something first?” Kyungsoo asked, his naturally suspicious nature put into overdrive by a date achieved in less than three hours.

“I already know all of that my friend. Now just trust me.” Chanyeol had smiled widely, assured his friends it was all taken care of, and then ran off to tell his other two friends it was indeed actually all taken care of.

“Total weirdoes, both of them. There is no way Kyungsoo or Suho are going to date them.” He told Baekhyun and Jongdae as they hid in the stairwell to discuss Chanyeol’s temporary solution to the Kang brother’s desire to date.

“How did you find them? I probably shouldn’t even ask…”Jongdae looked nervous. He didn’t want Suho to get married in a hurry but he also wanted him to be safe and not out at dinner with some psychopath.

“Do you know Ji Mun from marketing? Yeah, that weirdo, they are his friends.”

“Great. If something happens to Suho I swear-“Jongdae raised his fist, which wasn’t that intimidating given the fact his target towered over him.

“I would be afraid for Kyungsoo but I am pretty sure he could fight off ten men with his angry face alone.” Baekhyun sighed, “Thanks buddy -we owe you one.”

“Any time boys, any time.” Chanyeol was very pleased with himself, so pleased he made the executive decision it was time to go out for a coffee break. It was hard being this awesome.

***

Suho was nervous. He hadn’t been on a date since college and every single date he went on back then ended with water thrown in his face and dissatisfaction. He had pretty low expectations of how this date would go, even if a matchmaker had been the one to set it up. He arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes early, was seated by the waiter, and proceeded to drink water quickly to quell his nerves.

Time passed slowly, too slowly, as he waited. He wondered what sort of man he would be meeting. Would it be a businessman like himself? Maybe a teacher or a nurse or some great kind human being. Or a doctor…oh, a doctor would be nice.

“Sumoney?”

Suho stood up, knocking his water off the table as he heard the name….or nickname, he wasn’t sure which, from behind him. He dashed to pick up the glass but was stopped by an arm grabbing at his wrist.

“Hey cutie, let the waiter do that.”

Suho was face to face with what could only be described as a man who was as pretty as a woman- if said woman was obsessed with Frozen’s Elsa and dressed like an androgynous version of her.

Suho would have introduced himself but he couldn’t speak, because what in the hell had Chanyeol set him up with?

“What a cute rich boy.” Androgynous Else pinched his cheeks, cooing “Heard you are looking for a husband. You can dress me in furs anytime you want baby.”

Suho thought he might be sick. In fact he was pretty sure he would be sick.

“Heechul by the way. But everyone likes to call me sexy. Now sit down tiger, so I can look at you.”

Suho couldn’t move. He seriously could not move, because sitting down seemed like the worst punishment he could imagine. So Heechul pushed him down in his chair and sauntered to the other side of the table, taking a seat elegantly “I will forgive the fact you didn’t pull my chair out – but just this once.”

Suho could think of nothing to say. Nothing at all. Maybe he should scream fire or something and make a run for it?

“So sexy, are you okay if we sleep together on the first date or..?”

Suho was saved by his phone ringing loudly. Thank god he hadn’t put it on silent out of respect for his date. He clutched at the device, seeing it was a call from Jongdae he hit answer faster than he probably ever had in his life.

“Hello?” Suho answered, probably far too eagerly.

“Hyung, sorry to interrupt your date but-“Jongdae had followed Chanyeol’s instructions. Give Suho five minutes at most then call, because by that time he would be looking for any excuse to bolt from his date.

“Yes, oh, that sounds serious. I will be right there. Okay, bye.” Suho stood, not bothering to say anything but “I have to go.”

Heechul watched the blonde man bolt for the door, nearly colliding with a waiter. Heechul took out his own phone, typing quickly “I won. He was gone in five minutes. Bet yours is still around.”

His phone buzzed a moment later with a reply, the screen displaying Evil Maknae as the contact name “Nope, mine left after two minutes. You owe me $100”

Heechul rolled his eyes, flagging down a waiter “Cabernet please, a bottle.” If he didn’t win the bet he might as well have a drink, because he still did a good job. Even if he was out of $100. As he sipped his wine he considered -maybe he should have just stayed home with his cat.

***

Kyungsoo was running as fast as he could. Because that was scary. His date had been a tall, handsome man who introduced himself as Kyuhyun. He was well dressed, seemed to be confident, and smiled prettily. And then, after only a minute of sitting at the table he leaned over and beckoned Kyungsoo close. When Kyungsoo leaned in Kyuhyun whispered “I hope you don’t think it is weird or anything but I am totally into cannibalism. The idea I mean, I don’t actually eat people. But the idea is sexy, don’t you think.”

And that was it- Kyungsoo was up in a second and running for his life, probably literally for his life. Where did Chanyeol find such a weirdo? As he covered three plus blocks, looking behind him to make sure he wasn’t being followed, he slowed down. Panting heavily he tried to catch his breath. Then his phone sounded. It was Baekhyun.

“Hey, pick me up. Now” Kyungsoo answered.

“Why should I?”

“Do it.”

Baekhyun hung up without saying anything but Kyungsoo knew he would be on his way. He always was.

***

Yixing had been watching Minseok pace back and forth in his office for the last twenty minutes. He couldn’t take it anymore so he walked in, not bothering to knock.

“Hyung, what is wrong?”

Minseok jumped at the intrusion. “Oh, Yixing. I didn’t know you were still here.”

“I was waiting for you to leave hyung. What’s wrong?” Yixing asked, putting a hand out to pat Minseok’s shoulder. He had been Minseok’s friend for years, even if their friendship was not the hang out together kind but the always have your back at work kind, they were close.

“Oh, nothing.”

“Is it that Chinese guy?” Yixing was forgetful, even dazed half of the time, but he wasn’t stupid.

“No, uh, maybe.” Minseok sighed heavily, “He is living with me now.”

“And you don’t want him to?” Yixing questioned. In all of the time he knew Minseok he knew the man was not one to be talked into things easily, that is why he drove such a hard bargain and excelled in business. If Luhan was living with him Minseok likely wanted him to, at least a little bit.

“I don’t know, it is just so sudden.”

“And you want to win the contest?” Yixing asked innocently.

Minseok just nodded.

“Do you think maybe you are doing things too quickly just to win? I mean, do you like him?” Yixing espoused his wisdom, “Does he know about the contest?”

“No! How could I tell him?!” Several scenarios flashed through Minseok’s mind of what would happen if Luhan knew that this entire “relationship”, only days old, was driven by a need to claim an inheritance he felt partially entitled to. All of those scenarios ended with Luhan slapping him and leaving.

“You should probably tell him at some point hyung. The longer he doesn’t know the more it will hurt when he finds out.” Yixing had on his serious face.

“I know…but….we just met. I need to figure stuff out first.” Minseok tried to make every excuse he could think of to make himself feel better.

“If that is what you think is right, hyung. But you should probably just go see him now.”

Minseok nodded weakly. He had to face Luhan at some point, it was time to stop dragging his feet.

***

Suho found Jongdae at their usual late night commiseration spot. It wasn’t a bar, a noreabang, or a coffee shop. No, it was a duck pond. Not any duck pond but their duck pond, the same place where they had spent frustrating nights in college relaxing and ignoring the world and everything in it – aside from the ducks that is. The park was usually deserted at this time of night save the few creeps (which were mostly at the northern end of the large park, near the low light streets) or the kids up to no good (which usually found a way to act in a no good way far away from the duck pond) lending itself to total peace and isolation.

“How was your date hyung?” Jongdae asked, not bothering to acknowledge Suho by looking at him. After all he would know Suho sitting next to him any day. He would know the smell of Suho’s cologne from a hundred other scents, he would know the way Suho let out a heavy sigh when he reclined back in the bench, his hands folded behind his head, his back stretching to relieve stress.

“Horrible. Absolutely horrible. The guy might as well have been in drag – and he asked if we could sleep together two minutes after we met.”

“Sounds great.” Jongdae remarked sarcastically “I guess you aren’t any closer to getting married then.”

Suho groaned, “I am not going to win this contest, Jongdae.”

“Why do you want to win?” Jongdae thought he already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it for himself.

“Because I can’t be poor. Because I can’t see Kyungsoo or god forbid Sehun run the company into the ground. Because I can’t lose.”

Jongdae knew the reasons, but the first reason is what built a wall around any possibility of a relationship with Suho. Because being poor was not a crime, Jongdae knew that well. But Suho did not, and that was a wall, a wall with other problems making it up, but certainly a large portion of the wall.

“Now what are you going to do?”

“Keep looking I guess. Aish! Why are my parents doing this?!” Suho sat forward, running his hands through his hair. He kicked at a rock lying on the ground, hearing it skip into the pond. After a few minutes of silence he leaned his head to rest on Jongdae’s shoulder. They had done this dozens, probably even hundreds of times before.

It was friendly, it said that they could trust each other, it gave them both comfort. Usually Jongdae would reach an arm out, rubbing Suho’s back as he snuggled into Jongdae’s warmth. But this time Jongdae stayed still, not making a move. Suho should have noticed, normally he would have, but now – now he was too focused on what he would do next. How he could win the contest. Jongdae felt his heart drop more and more the longer they sat, the longer Suho didn’t care that Jongdae’s arm was not rubbing circles of comfort on his back.

***

Tao let out a shrill scream, dropping the toy gun in frustration as his avatar keeled over. Sehun laughed heartily, fist pumping his win.

“Told you I was good at video games” Sehun smiled a shit eating grin, Tao reacted by sticking out his bottom lip to pout. He had thought going to an arcade with Sehun was a wonderful idea, especially since they had gotten through a work day. Tao’s first work day in Seoul actually, something to celebrate. What he did not think was a good idea was what happened after they arrived at the arcade-and that was Sehun dragging Tao from game to game only to win every single one and throw it in Tao’s face.

“I want to go home.” Tao whined, “I don’t like games.”

Sehun threw an arm over Tao’s shoulder, “Well I wouldn’t either if I was as terrible as you are.”

“We didn’t have an arcade on the island!” Tao protested.

“I can believe it. Hey, want to watch a movie?” Sehun steered the two of them towards the movie theater that was attached to the arcade. Or maybe it was the other way around, the movie theater dominating the building.

“What movie?” Tao asked, instantly forgetting his frustrations.

“I think there is a romance playing. Do you like romances?” Sehun would have punched himself in the face if he had been on the receiving end of this desperate ploy. Because Sehun had thought a lot about it during the day and he knew that he needed to breech the subject and breech it soon. He needed to know if Tao liked guys and more importantly he needed to know if Tao liked him – because his whole reason for dragging Tao to the city was to marry him. The answer to his questions were very important.

“I don’t really know. I have never been in one.” Tao answered slowly, “Do you have a girlfriend Sehun?”

Sehun choked at the question but quickly composed himself, “Um, no I don’t. Do you?”

“No, I have never had one.” Tao looked sad.

“How about a boyfriend?” Sehun asked, hoping that Tao would answer this question more favorably.

“No…do you?” Tao seemed more confused at this question which made Sehun nervous.

“No, but I think you are kind of cute.” Sehun tried to say it nonchalantly.

“Thanks Sehun, but I don’t think that would be a good idea- us dating I mean.” Tao stopped walking and turned to Sehun, his expression serious “We are co-workers. You are my boss, isn’t that against company policy?”

“No! No, we don’t have a policy like tha-“

“Still, I don’t want to ruin a friendship Sehun. Hey, do you want to see an action movie?” Tao pointed at the movie poster on the wall advertising a shoot-em up flic.

Sehun agreed, but he spent the entire movie sulking. His plan had one huge gigantic flaw – and that was Tao’s desire or lack thereof to date and marry Sehun. Any hopes of winning the contest easily had just flown out the window. Damn fisherman.

***

Minseok was standing outside of the door to his apartment. He had never stood outside the door to his apartment this long. In fact he had never noticed that the keypad was so dirty, no doubt from the many times he had punched in the pass code after eating on the go, or getting home from a late night drinking session. His apartment was in one of the nicer buildings in Seoul, fitting given his family and his career.

Minseok listened, hoping to catch the sound of what he should look forward to when he opened the door. But the walls of the apartments in the building were thick and sound proofed, a benefit given how much they cost. Apprehensively he punched in the code, hearing the click he pulled the door open. And then he heard it.

Voices, several of them. All female. And then crying. Minseok took off his shoes slowly, listening as his chest tightened with anxiety. What in the hell was Luhan doing?

“He left me after that.” Sobs, other women offering their condolences and support “And now I can’t even afford to see the doctor” outright wails.

Minseok walked down the hall, turning the corner to see a most frightening sight. Luhan was there, seated on the sofa, a cup of coffee in his hands. Around Luhan were half a dozen women, well…by the looks of them teenagers, all with bulging bellies.

“Honey, it is okay. He doesn’t deserve you.” Luhan patted the crying girls back, not noticing Minseok’s arrival.

“Luhan, what in the hell is going on?” Minseok asked, his voice shriller and angrier than he wanted it to be.

“Minseok?! Oh, you are home” Luhan smiled brightly while the other occupants of the room began whispering to each other, questioning who the newcomer was.

“Who are they?” Minseok asked, trying to hold back his rage.

“Oh, this is the Gangnam chapter of the unwed young mother’s support group. I met them when I was scoping out charities this afternoon. They didn’t’ have a place to meet today so I offered your place. I hope you don’t mind?”

“Did you think maybe you should have ASKED ME FIRST?” Minseok was livid, so livid he didn’t trust himself to not explode even more. And by the looks of these girls the last thing they needed was to see a very pissed off man go ape shit on his boyfriend. So instead he turned on his heels and stalked back down the hall “I am leaving and they better be gone when I get back!”

Minseok slammed the door, not caring if the neighbors could hear. Why, of all of the men he could have live with him, did he pick super-psycho-perverted-social-crusader-nutjob Luhan?

***

Baekhyun liked it when Kyungsoo yelled at him. Did he have some kind of weird yelling fetish or something? Probably not, because he didn’t like the yelling so much as he liked to see Kyungsoo’s eyes grow wide, his face light up, his voice quicken. He liked it when Kyungsoo yelled, not just when anyone yelled. It wasn’t yelling he liked, it was Kyungsoo. It was their dynamic. Their bickering.

“You think that Jo In Sung is a bad actor?!” Kyungsoo stood up, angry, “And who do you like, huh?”

Baekhyun launched into a list of ten actors he thought were better than Jo In Sung.

“You are so stupid and you have horrible taste.” Kyungsoo sat down next to Baekhyun, shooting him a death glance.

“Then why are you here?” Baekhyun asked. He had picked up Kyungsoo at the office and driven him back to Baekhyun’s apartment. The place was a lot smaller than Kyungsoo’s place but it was their preferred hangout. Kyungsoo claimed it was because he liked to see how messy and unkempt Baekhyun was because it further confirmed the fact he would never find a boyfriend. Baekhyun would just mock Kyungsoo at the statement but internally he would think of how nice it was to have Kyungsoo at his place, ,sitting on his couch, falling asleep next to him on the floor as they watched movies late into the night.

Their friendship had been like this since college. They had met, argued, and realized they liked to argue. A lot. If someone listened to the two of them they would think they were certainly enemies and in no way friends, but that could not be further from the truth. They were friends, good friends in fact. But their friendship was built on antagonizing each other – because they both seemed to enjoy it. Not that they would ever admit it. No, if they hung out together it was because “I couldn’t find anything better to do”, if they had a sleep over at Baekhyun’s place it was because “I am too tired to go home and it is cute to sleep in such a small and unkempt place”. It was never warm words, ever, but that is how they liked it.

Kyungsoo yawned. “Hey, I am going to sleep here. I miss sleeping in a sad little rundown place that makes me feel better about my life.”

“I don’t want you to.” Baekhyun threw a pillow at Kyungsoo “You smell bad.”

“Not as bad as your house.” Kyungsoo muttered, the workday and his “date” tiring him out.

They didn’t really talk after that, except to make a jab at each other now and then. It was easy, it was quiet as they fell asleep next to each other on the living room floor, holding hands as they found their way to dreamland, leaving their arguments for the next day.

***

Minseok entered his apartment without a second thought this time, ready to face whatever was waiting for him. Because damn if those girls were still there he would give Luhan hell. Instead of a room full of unwed teenage mothers he found Luhan sitting on the sofa, idly flipping through the channels.

“Hey.” Minseok said quietly, not sure what to do. He had been pissed, he still was, but he needed to at least talk to Luhan.

Luhan turned towards Minseok. He wasn’t smiling, his face was blank. It was unnerving, Minseok thought.

“Sorry I didn’t ask you before I had people at our place.” Luhan said before turning back to the television, not bothering to elaborate on his apology.

Minseok walked over to the sofa, wanting some kind of resolution he sat down next to Luhan, grabbing a throw pillow and hugging it “Do you understand why I was angry? I mean, you just moved in and I don’t know those people.”

Luhan finally stopped flipping through the channels, stopping on the nature channel he turned towards Minseok “I think you need to lighten up.”

“Lighten up? Me?” Minseok looked flabbergasted at the suggestion.

“Yeah, you.” Luhan was serious, far more serious than Minseok had ever seen him before – well, other than that whole save the island bit “You live your life in a nice little compartmentalized world, don’t you. And you can’t think of anything outside of that, anyone outside of that. Minseok, why did you ask me to come to Seoul?”

Minseok was stuttering, he knew it “I…well, I like you and-“

“And you don’t’ have an answer.” Luhan stood up and looked down at a flustered Minseok “Goodnight. I put my stuff in the second room, which I assume is what you wanted.”

As Luhan left, shutting the door to the second bedroom quietly, Minseok stayed still, sitting on the couch with a blank look on his face. His mind was racing. It stayed racing for most of the night, sleep alluding him. At about four in the morning he remembered something. That night they were supposed to kiss, weren’t they? Why did that matter.…why did Luhan’s words matter to him? He had only known Luhan for a few days, but his words still stung. Minseok groaned. What in the hell was wrong with him?

***

The smell of eggs frying greeted Minseok as he woke up to his alarm blaring – his body acutely feeling his lack of sleep. Minseok dragged himself out of bed reluctantly, making his way towards the smell of food like he was in a trance.

Luhan was standing in the kitchen, wearing the one apron that Minseok owned- a lime green polka dotted monstrosity that Lizzy had gifted him when he had moved out of his parents’ house. Luhan turned and smiled at Minseok when he walked into the kitchen, a complete three hundred and sixty degree difference from the night before. Minseok would be lying if he said it didn’t make him happy.

“Hungry?” Luhan asked, holding up a plate of eggs, “I don’t know how you like your eggs but I thought I would guess.”

“I like them fried.” Minseok smiled. He knew he looked like a mess, his hair askew, his grey t-shirt and plaid pajama pants probably full of wrinkles from nonstop tossing and turning. Yet he wasn’t self-conscious, which was weird and very unlike him.

“Good. Then chef Luhan will have your breakfast in a minute.” Luhan began singing a Chinese song softly as he continued cooking, Minseok sitting down at the breakfast bar watching him, finding the sight endearing and more than a little attractive.

“Minseok?”

“Hmmm?” Minseok asked, reaching for a cup to pour coffee.

“You were right last night and I was wrong. But I was also kind of right – you need to lighten up. Oh, and figure out why you want me here.”

Minseok stiffened at the words, even if they were true. “I am sorry Luhan. I thought about it and, well, it sounds bad but I want you here because I think you are cute. I like you, but it is too early to say where this is going. I think that is only fair.”

“It is fair. Sexy.” Luhan presented a plate of eggs and toast. Minseok was happy for the food but even happier Luhan had thrown out a perverted moniker because maybe things were back to normal between them.

Minseok took a bite of the eggs, practically moaning at the taste. It was perfect. “This is amazing Luhan.”

“I could make you moan like that in other ways.” Luhan answered, taking his own bite of eggs and toast. Minseok blushed, yeah things were back to normal. “Oh, and you owe me a date. You are my boyfriend after all and you haven’t done anything but jet me off to the big city and yell at me.”

Yes, definitely back to normal, whatever their “normal” was.” Where do you want to go?” Minseok asked, finding the question very easy. Why did Luhan make things that should be hard easy?

“Dinner. You can pick.” Luhan took another bite “Tonight though. If we are going to figure this out, whatever this is, we should do it soon.”

Minseok agreed, “Pick you up after work.”

Luhan nodded, “I will be ready and waiting” Somehow the way he said the words had Minseok blushing all over again.

***

Lee Kwang Soo walked into Monday Enterprises like he owned the place. Why not- his noona and hyung did and they thought the world of him. Well, unless he was doing something stupid, then they just hit him on the head and cursed him out. But this time was different, he had a great idea to present to the board. A multimillion dollar shiny idea, so he should have his head held high and his strides wide and confident.

When Lee Kwang Soo entered the board room it was already full. Then he was hit in the head.

“Yah! The meeting was scheduled for 8, it is 8:30!” Ji Hyo hit his head first, followed by Gary and in quick succession by four angry hyungs. His four nephews and the rest of the board just looked on, used to the semi violent (but oddly affectionate) display by now.

“Sorry! Traffic!” Kwang Soo lied through his teeth. Was it really not at 8:30? He could have sworn…

Kwang Soo decided to not let his mistake bother him as he brought up his presentation and launched into his too-good-to-be true speech.

“So you see, the Monday Mall will not only revitalize this otherwise blighted inner city neighborhood but it will also act as one of the largest solar power producers in Seoul. All power we can sell back to the power companies with attractive margins.”

JI Hyo and Gary looked over the paperwork carefully, not bothering to make eye contact with their dongsaeng. After a few moments they put the idea to a vote. Kwang Soo held his breathe, holding his hands to his face in nervous anticipation.

“I am only voting this way to see him fail.” He heard Suk Jin whisper to Jae Suk who smiled and voted the same way. Finally the vote was in.

“The motion to develop Monday Mall has been approved.”Gary announced. The room clapped, Kwang Soo launched into a thank you speech, which Ji Hyo quickly put an end to.

“I would like to announce the project manager for Monday Mall. Kang Sehun, this will be your first project as a lead.” Ji Hyo announced, practically glowing as she looked at her youngest son (her baby as she liked to call him).

Ji Hyo’s baby felt like throwing up. But he was Sehun so instead he looked cheerful and like he had been expecting this all along. He ignored the fact his hyungs all looked more than a little surprised and a bit disgusted at the announcement.

After the board meeting ended Sehun questioned his parents as to their choice.

“Because you will do great, right my little baby?” Ji Hyo cooed.

“If you don’t I will kill you.” Kyungsoo shot Sehun a death glare.

Sehun accepted his fate and left the board room, finding Tao waiting for him back at his office.

“How did it go?” Tao asked, busy filing the huge stack of reports that Sehun had neglected over the last year.

“I am in charge of the Mall project.” Sehun answered glumly.

“That is great! You will do great!” Tao seemed genuinely happy at the announcement, “Sehun is the coolest and handsomest when he is doing well.”

Sehun suddenly liked the idea of managing the project, and ninety nine percent of that feeling had to do with Tao talking about him being handsome when success was involved. Because it had not escaped Sehun’s notice that Tao looked great in Sehun’s suit. Tao had stayed at a hotel the night before but had nothing to wear to the office, which is where Sehun’s closet came in. And damn if Tao didn’t look spectacular in that navy suit. Sehun, who was about to give up on operation Tao after the night before, found that navy suit and some encouragement could go a long way towards being fully dedicated to operation Tao. A long way.

***

The music was loud, the lights were pulsating. The place was warm, the product of so many bodies packed so tightly together. The walls seemed to shake.

“I hate this kind of thing.” Kyungsoo pulled at the collar of his black and white silk shirt, hating the fact that Chanyeol had talked him into coming here.

After the disastrous dates Suho and Kyungsoo had experienced through the matchmaker they had decided to take matters into their own hands – which of course involved taking Chanyeol’s advice again. Suho was seriously starting to question how much they could trust their executive assistant, especially now that he had to sweet talk a bouncer into being admitted into a club.

Chanyeol had said it would be the easiest, easier than a matchmaker. Go to a club, look good, and talk to people. They didn’t even have to drink, just get out and mingle. They would be sure to get at least a few phone numbers from the outing.

That evening, after calling it a day at the office, Suho and Kyungsoo had met up at Suho’s apartment and dug through his closet. Chanyeol was on face time, checking their selection with care.

“I can’t see, hold the peon closer!” Chanyeol shouted as Kyungsoo commented on how gaudy the outfit was.

“Why can’t you just come over?” Suho asked in frustration.

“Just hold the phone closer!” Chanyeol instructed, moving his face closer to his own phone like that would help. “If you want to look like an unfashionable prick dress in that. Next.”

It went on like that for a while before Kyungsoo found himself dressed in tight (far tighter than he would normally wear) black pants and a black and white silk shirt that he thought made him look like a leftover from the 80s. Suho was no better- he ended up in jeans that were too short in his opinion, fully showing his ankles, too tight in his opinion, and a black sweater that made him itchy without his familiar undershirt.

“Now go get em boys!” Chanyeol gave them a ‘fighting’ before hanging up. Kyungsoo and his older brother just sighed, resigned themselves to their fate, and made their way to the club that Chanyeol had suggested.

Once inside they both felt extremely uncomfortable. The dance floor was hopping, guys and girls were dancing in all states of dress, and drinks were flowing. And there was no sense of peace, quiet, or subtlety in the place. It was going to be a long night.

***

Minseok loved French cuisine so the choice was easy. He took Luhan to his favorite French restaurant, a nice palce with amazing ambiance. And he had made the wrong choice.

Luhan squirmed, looking uncomfortable. He had trouble with the menu. He tried the wine but talked about how much he liked beer better. When Minseok talked about the way the salmon was grilled Luhan asked about salmon burgers, which Minseok had never had. It was not Luhan’s cup of tea that was for sure.

Minseok had arrived back at the apartment a little after seven o’clock to find Luhan dressed in a button down shirt and slacks. Luhan in a button down shirt and slacks was fucking great to look at, so great to look at Minseok had to try and not stare.

“Are you going to change?” Luhan asked, looking Minseok up and down. He was dressed in his boring grey suit that he had worn to the office.

“Probably not.” Minseok answered, “Ready?”

With that they were off, the drive to the restaurant slowed by the evening traffic. The valet had parked the car, Minseok had remembered to open the door for his date. He even pulled out Luhan’s chair, which Luhan responded to by batting Minseok’s hands away “I can get it.”

When the food arrived Luhan picked at his plate but tried to be cheerful “Minseok, what do you like to do for fun? I mean, besides working?” He had already picked up on the fact that Mr. Corporate powerhouse got off on work.

“Uh, well.” Minseok thought about it, hard “Like I said before I like soccer and coffee. Oh, I like to read too. Children’s books though” Minseok blushed at admitting this fact. He didn’t often tell this to people, because it was kind of embarrassing. What adult male read kid’s books for fun? But he did – there was something about the compact stories, the simple messages, and the illustrations that made him a bit happy.

“I like children’s books too!” Luhan smiled, taking a bite of his meal and then grimacing “Sorry.” Luhan was truly apologetic that he didn’t like the food because he was pretty sure Minseok had tried to think of a nice place for their date.

“That’s okay.” Minseok felt a bit carefree at Luhan’s admission.

“Hey, um, when we are done we should go out for a drink.” Luhan suggested, back to picking at his food.

“Sure.” Minseok agreed readily.

***

“Is that Mom and Dad?!” Kyungsoo’s face contorted as he took in the sight. Suho, who was standing next to him, gasped. In the middle of the pulsating dance floor stood – well danced to be more accurate – their middle aged parents. The other club goers surrounding them and cheered them on as they danced.

“I feel sick.” Suho put a hand over his mouth for dramatic effect. Like magic the song finished and Gary and Ji Hyo stopped dancing, leaving the dance floor and making eye contact with their two middle children just as said children tried to merge back into the crowd and escape detection.

“Kids!” Ji Hyo shouted, out of breath “I didn’t know you guys liked clubs?”

“I didn’t know you guys liked clubs.” Kyungsoo muttered, eyeing his parents suspiciously.

“Since before we were married. Isn’t that right Mong Ji” Gary answered, nuzzling his wife, making his sons let out frustrated and disgusted noises.

“Hey, I think I saw your friends here” Ji Hyo pointed towards the far end of the dance floor “Jongdae and Baekhyun were over there talking to someone.”

Kyungsoo and Suho both stiffened at this news. Without more than a goodbye they left their parents to – to whatever their parents were going to do next. Crossing the dance floor they approached the far end of the bar, easily identifying Jongdae and Baekhyun standing at the end of the bar talking to someone. As they neared they caught the fact that the man they were talking to was holding Jongdae’s arm.

“Yah, let him go.” Baekhyun made a step forward, towards the man.

Something in Suho snapped, something he didn’t know he possessed. He strode up to the man, the much taller, stronger looking man, and pushed him away from Jongdae.

“Who in the hell are you?” The man asked, glaring down at Suho.

“Yah! It is the cannibal!” Kyungsoo shouted as he recognized the man as the same individual who was his date from the night before, causing half of the people in their immediate vicinity to turn and stare despite the loud music.

Suho pushed the man and grabbed Jongdae’s hand, running out as Kyungsoo and Baekhyun led the way, threading through the dancing mass. They didn’t even notice as they ran past their parents, who watched them escape fondly.

“Aww, they sure are growing up.” Gary put his arm around Ji Hyo’s waist, watching his son’s run for their lives.

“Hmm. Oppa- let’s dance!” Ji Hyo led the way as Hot Issue began to play. She knew this dance. She had this dance. She was a master.

***

The food tent was largely deserted by the time Luhan and Minseok arrived. Luhan had barely eaten dinner, Minseok had stopped eating when he realized Luhan wasn’t interested in the food. Now they were busy chowing down on street food, taking shots of soju.

“I like this, don’t you?” Luhan asked, breathing in deeply like the combination of fried food, cheap liquor, and the night air were cathartic to him.

“Yeah, it is okay.” Minseok took a shot, looking around. To be honest he hadn’t really spent a lot of time in places like this, but he couldn’t say it was horrible or anything.

“You need to get out more Minseok.” Luhan offered Minseok some fish cakes, feeding him as he continued “You lead kind of a stuffy life.”

Minseok chewed, speaking with his mouth full “I know. I just don’t really hang out with anyone.”

“Well now you have me.” Luhan seemed happy about this fact, he refilled Minseok’s glass “Love shot?”

Minseok had only seen love shots on television or at work parties when his subordinates were far too drunk o care. He had never taken one himself. But this time he agreed. Why did Luhan make him feel at ease? How could someone he knew for so little time make him feel so free?

Luhan made sure both of their glasses were full and then offered his arm, Minseok linking his arm with Luhan’s. They downed their drink, both feeling the bite of the liquor.

“You know something Minseok?” Luhan filled their glasses again, “I really want to see you naked.”

Minseok blinked twice, then grinned “I know.”

“And I want to see you naked under me.” Luhan took his drink like he had just commented on the weather not fucking Minseok’s brains out.

Minseok was blushing. Why did he blush now when Luhan talked like this? What happened to the panic? What happened to wanting to run away, what happened to thinking that he had found a difficult solution to an impossible contest?

Luhan grinned, pushing Minseok’s shoulder playfully before standing up “I need to run to the bathroom. Be right back.”

Minseok took a drink, watching the Chinese man walk out of the tent and towards the closest public restroom. Almost as soon as Luhan was out of sight a loud ringing sounded. It was Luhan’s phone, left on the table.

Minseok peeked at it, seeing that the person calling was tagged as “Parents”. Minseok realized that Luhan had yet to talk about his parents. While Minseok had taken the time to at least describe his parents and their lives in a cursory way Luhan hadn’t said a word. So when Luhan made his way back to the table, Minseok asked the question.

“You have a missed call. Your parents.” Minseok tried to gauge Luhan’s reaction, when the man looked calm and disinterested Minseok asked “So, what do your parents do?”

“They are business people, own half of China.” Luhan picked up his phone to see if he had a voice mail, continuing to speak “They had some kind of legal dispute with your parents some years ago, guess they hate each other” Luhan ended it at that.

The only sound Minseok could make was a choking sound as he spit half of his Soju on the table. Well damn, that was not what he was expecting.


	3. Chapter 2

So their parents hated each other. So what? Well, there were a lot of “so what’s’” that flooded Minseok’s mind, ending his date with Luhan quickly and throwing him into another restless night. Was this, whatever their relationship was, all a plan by Luhan and his family? What kind of legal disagreement had occurred?

Back at his apartment – correction, their apartment – Minseok was quick to claim a horrible, pounding headache that meant he had to go to his room and sleep – as soon as possible. Luhan wasn’t stupid though.

“So our parents hate each other and that means everything to you, huh?” Luhan questioned Minseok as they approached the apartment building. He knew right away, as soon as Minseok had found out about their parent’s disagreements and proclaimed he wasn’t feeling well, that this reality had crushed their date.

“It is totally fine, Luhan. I just need to sleep.” Minseok lied through his teeth. He knew he wasn’t convincing, but he tried nonetheless.

“You really care a lot about what people think, don’t you?” Luhan was back with his slightly antagonizing tone and Minseok didn’t want to deal with it. So he mumbled a response, rode the elevator in silence, and was on his laptop as soon as he could shut the door to his room.

It didn’t take him long to figure out what had happened between the Lu Family and the Kang Family. It was a development deal gone south, in fact it was the Kang Families big bet to enter the Chinese market. Unfortunately the Lu family wanted the same piece of land and drug the Kang family through the dirt to get it. Which explains why, after so many years, after Minseok himself had questioned it himself and never understood the response his parents gave him, Monday Enterprises had still stayed as a mostly domestic business.

So – it had been ugly between their families. How Minseok truly felt about this piece of news hinged a lot on how his parents felt, his filial feelings a bit stronger than he thought Luhan’s were (at least judging by his reaction to the circumstance). This was a complication he didn’t need. A complication that marked his second night of tossing and turning. A complication that may or may not have been the reason that, when Minseok finally gave up and left his bed to get ready, Luhan was already gone. His suitcase was still there, but he was nowhere to be found.

***

“So what can I do here?” Tao asked, the large stack of files that he had been tasked with dwindling. Tao was bothered, to say the least, when it came to his total lack of qualifications given his new job as Sehun’s assistant. Sehun, however, was less concerned about Tao’s qualification and more concerned about what he could dress Tao in next. Or mentally undress him in. Sehun was a sexual harassment lawsuit waiting to happen where his new assistant was concerned. He had thought about that a few times as he zoned out while completing his presentation into the early hours of the morning.

“You are my assistant, so um…just do what I say.” Sehun answered. He was sitting at his desk, in his best suit, his stomach in a mess of knots. Today was the day that the first project meeting for Monday Mall would take place and he felt the same lack of confidence he could feel in Tao.

“But what about the computer? I mean, I know how to use it but I don’t know any of the fancy programs or-“Tao rambled on until Sehun cut him off.

“Just help me. Please. And you will do fine.” Sehun flashed Tao a weak smile which made the island boy feel a whole lot better. Because he could tell Sehun was nervous too and somehow, despite their extremely different backgrounds, that made them comrades in arms.

A few minutes later Tao and Sehun walked to the largest conference room at Monday Enterprises, Sehun resolute to arrive early. When they got to the meeting room, Tao arriving a few paces behind Sehun carrying a bundle of files and a jump drive, there was no one else there.

“We won the race!” Sehun smirked. Tao was confused what race they had just won, but he decided he would only ask questions when he absolutely needed to know the answer to do his job. He didn’t want his new boss thinking he was a complete and total idiot.

Before long, Minseok arrived; Suho and Jongdae following behind Minseok about four minutes later. Chanyeol showed up a minute or so later, spilling some of his coffee on the floor as he threw open the door with too much energy. The human resources department, led by Taemin, and then Kyungsoo, representing marketing, was there shortly after, sipping their expensive coffee without saying much. Baekhyun arrived shortly after, representing the legal team. A few of the IT managers, led by Yesung, shuffled in looking disinterested and slightly annoyed at the early meeting.

Once everyone was seated Sehun took the stage – front and center behind the oak podium that was resting at the end of the long table.

“Good morning.” Sehun smiled his brightest ‘I am an energetic, excited and trustworthy businessman’ smile at the assembled group, “Today is the project kick off for the Monday Mall.”

The conference room door creaked open, causing the entire room to turn and witness Lee Kwang Soo slinking in.

“Continue” Kwang Soo ducked his head in embarrassment before taking a seat at the far end of the room.

“We have a lot to discuss today.” Sehun motioned towards Tao to pull up the slide show. Tao was surprisingly in tune to Sehun’s spiel, he didn’t need to be continuously reminded when to click to the next slide despite the fact he had only viewed the presentation a half an hour ago.

Sehun presented the facts – the project timetable, the financial impact and return on investment for Monday Enterprises, the soft costs and benefits of the project, the diversity it brought to Monday Enterprises, with an energy that was very unlike him.

At the end of his presentation Sehun’s older brothers were visibly surprised at their baby’s ability to present and take charge – with only a day or so notice too. Had Sehun been hiding his talent behind a mask of disinterest? Probably, that was the dramatic rich kid thing to do after all.

“Well done Sehun.” Minseok smiled at his younger brother, momentarily forgetting his own inner turmoil, “When are we going to have the building inspectors on site?”

“In two months, plenty of time to have everything inspected by our internal team.”

“I have a question.” one of the IT directors barked out “What are our risks? I have seen everything great you have to say about the project but what if we fail?”

Sehun swallowed. He hadn’t been fully prepared to address that question. He froze, unable to answer. The seconds seemed to pass like minutes- thankfully Suho saved him.

“Finance and business development are in the process of completing a full risk assessment, but according to preliminary estimates our loss is marginal in relation to our potential and likely gain.”

Sehun nodded, he would have to remember to thank Suho later. The answer seemed to sate the director’s questions. After a few more queries, all of which Sehun was able to answer, the meeting was over. The brothers hung back, along with their inner circle, to talk with Sehun.

“Good job baby brother.” Suho was the first to approach the youngest Kang brother, giving him a hug and a big smile.

“Thanks.” Sehun looked embarrassed, because he was. This was the first time in his adult life, the first time since high school that he had tried and tried hard to do well. And he was still a little mixed up as to why he had tried to much, other than the fact it made Tao happy, his hyung’s happy, and deep down it made Sehun feel a bit happy too.

“I hope you realize you won’t be sleeping more than three hours a night for the next six months.” Kyungsoo was the next to approach, “Welcome to project management.”

While Kyungsoo’s words may have seemed harsh to a casual listener, Sehun knew he meant well.

“Ready to take the company over?” Minseok was the last to walk over to where Sehun was standing. At his eldest hyung’s statement he paled a bit.

“Maybe.”

“Well now you have a chance.” Minseok said, referring to the contest without actually saying it. Leave it to Chanyeol to blurt it out – once again.

“If Hun-ah wins the contest you guys are going to be sooo pissed.” Chanyeol laughed.

“What contest?” Tao, who was standing behind Sehun, asked.

“The marriage contest of cou-“

Sehun leapt across the table to clasp a hand on Chanyeol’s mouth, moving faster than he knew possible. Tao looked on confused while Sehun’s older brothers had a very stale yet mildly frustrated reaction.

“You are in a marriage contest?” Tao asked, not missing a beat. He may have grown up rather simply but he had ears.

Sehun removed his hand from Chanyeol’s mouth only to ball it into a fist and punch Chanyeol in the arm. It wasn’t the hardest punch he could have landed but he meant it to hurt. God damn Chanyeol and his big mouth.

***

Minseok both loved and hated his parent’s office at Monday Enterprises. He liked how homey it felt – like an extension of the place he grew up in. Straight lines, a lot of elective and hip and modern, it was a bit of home at the office. He hated it because as soon as he started his career at Monday enterprises his visits here were mostly driven by unsatisfactory occurrences. 

Minseok pushed the cherry doors open, taking in the familiar sight of Ji Hyo at her dainty white painted desk and Gary sitting behind his stainless steel, modern and industrial desk – both busy typing away on their computers. When they heard the door click close they stood to greet their eldest son, immediately dropping their work. This was something that Minseok appreciated about them, that family was never an afterthought. But then again – family was business, so how could it be?

“What brings my baby here?” JI Hyo hugged her eldest son, ruffling his hair playfully.

“Mom- I am 26.” Minseok rolled his eyes, but secretly basked in the affection.

“Always my baby though. Now what is going on son?”

“I, um…”

“You found out about Luhan, didn’t you?” Gary asked, walking around his desk to take a seat next to his wife. Minseok sat down too, opposite his parents. He simply nodded at Gary’s observations. Minseok would be a fool to think his parents didn’t already know about Luhan, especially since his Uncle Kim Jong Kook had met the boy as soon as they had touched down in Seoul.

“Son that was an ugly, terrible mess.” Ji Hyo explained, watching her son’s face fall at the news “But that shouldn’t have anything to do with you.”

“What do you mean? They attacked our family?!” Minseok looked from one parent to the other, surprised his mother and father would brush everything off so easily.

“They did, and it wasn’t pretty. But what is important is that you like Luhan.” Ji Hyo replied.

“I don’t know if I even really like Luhan! I just don’t want to lose the god damn contest that you two put me in!” Minseok stood up, anger suddenly surging through him. Didn’t they realize that this entire relationship, or whatever he had with Luhan, was based on their fucking contest?

“Now son.” Gary stood up and approached his eldest, patting him fondly on the head, “We didn’t raise you as a quitter, now did we?”

“You guys are so fucking weird!” Minseok stood up, turned, and marched out of his parent’s office. Because sometimes he just couldn’t take it. Why were they so competitive?

Minseok’s watched him go, staying silent for a minute as they digested his anger. Then they were back to normal, realizing their son’s discomfort was a sign of something else entirely.

“Oppa, we should take Luhan to lunch!” Ji Hyo clapped her hands together, the idea suddenly hitting her.

“Yes dear.” Gary answered, walking towards his wife with outstretched arms, “Now where is my mid-morning hug?”

***

Jongdae had enough. The totals were not footing and it wasn’t even in the correct, approved Monday Enterprises profit and loss statement format.

“Irene, come here.” He beckoned the finance intern over to his desk. She looked nervous, staring at the floor and clasping her hands tightly.

“You need to re-do this spreadsheet. This isn’t adding up and the format is a mess.” Jongdae told her, keeping a calm and constructive tone. He was not a person to yell at subordinates or berate them, if he gave them feedback it was to make them better people not destroy their self-esteem.

“Yes sir.” Irene answered, still not looking up.

“Ask Taeyong if you need help, he is on his second year. And cheer up, you just need to learn - which takes time.” Jongdae flashed a smile towards the girl. She seemed to perk up at his tone, even looking up long enough to see the smile. She gave one more ‘yes sir’ before returning to her desk.

Jongdae sighed. It was a momentary break and then he was back to his work. A notification popped up, an interoffice chat. The interoffice chat feature had started in their IT department but had quickly caught on with the company executives, so much so they and their direct reports always had the program open. It was a quick and easy way to communicate, killing the burden of a full inbox with additional messages.

Suho: Lunch plans?

Jongdae: No….

Suho: Sandwiches and the pond?

Jongdae bit his lower lip, if Suho wanted to go hang out at the park in the middle of the day something was bothering him. He fought against wanting to say no, wanting to play hard to get (or something like that). The night before Suho had pulled him out of the club, and afterwards they had ended up at Baekhyun’s apartment having beers. And then Suho left, leaving Jongdae to cry into Baekhyun’s shoulder while Kyungsoo passed out with his head on Baekhyun’s lap. Jongdae didn’t even know why he was really crying – but yet he did. Maybe he just didn’t want to think about it in detail, pretend it didn’t exist.

Jongdae: Sure, meet you in the lobby at 12:00

Suho: It’s a date!

Jongdae wanted to throw his phone, but he did not. Instead he sat it softly on his desk, returning to his spreadsheet with a heavy mind.

***

The drive to the future site of the Monday Mall was about thirty five minutes from the Monday Enterprise corporate headquarters- in mildly heavy traffic. That was long enough for Baekhyun to blast every SNSD song he liked, singing along to annoy Kyungsoo – who tried to sing TVXQ over him, creating a mismatched horrible song with competing pitches.

Yixing was ready to run the car into a lamp post just to shut the two of them up, but thankfully reached the building site before his idea became reality. Yixing loved his job, but Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s arguments were the one thing that could drive this otherwise peaceful human being towards a feeling of rage.

“We have a demolition project ahead of us” Baekhyun remarked, gesturing towards the block which was half made up of rundown apartment buildings, all about four stories high and bearing the signs of poverty.

“How much are we paying the tenants to relocate?” Kyungsoo asked, getting out of the vehicle to assess the sight.

“Fair market price according to Jongdae.” Baekhyun snaked his arm through Kyungsoo’s playfully.

“Don’t touch me.” Kyungsoo yanked his arm away, shooting Baekhyun an annoyed look. But this was to be expected, this was the way it always went. And what always came next was Baekhyun putting an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and avoiding any attempt for the younger man to move away. And so it happened as expected.

As the two of them walked around the block, looking at the hovels, the empty and undeveloped land that adjoined the rundown buildings, they noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing they hadn’t seen before at a build site.

As they neared their car they saw a white van pull up, Kim Builder’s advertised on the side of the vehicle.

“Must be our crew.” Kyungsoo remarked, walking towards the van with Baekhyun still hanging off of him.

The white van door opened, a very tan, tall and lean young man alighted. He seemed not to notice the two suits, instead going to the back of his van accompanied by three of his workers.

“Hello! Are you here for Monday Enterprises?” Baekhyun called out, always one to say something if Kyungsoo was too shy.

The man turned towards Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, giving the two businessmen a better angle to look him up and down. He was handsome – okay, if Baekhyun wasn’t with his crush he would have described him as gorgeous.

“Yes.” The man smiled, bowing slightly “I am Kim Jongin, my Father’s company is building the Mall.”

“Good. We are from the corporate office.” Baekhyun greeted the man in return, but tripped up after his own words. Because Kyungsoo was suddenly very still, a pretty and becoming blush swallowing his face whole.

***

Jongdae was sitting by the duck pond alone, which didn’t really surprise him. Suho was running late from a meeting and had told Jongdae to just go ahead, order the sandwiches and Suho would meet him there. That was almost an hour ago. Jongdae sighed, looking at his watch.

“Hey, sorry I am late.” Suho plopped down on the bench, taking his sandwich without another thought. As usual Jongdae just smiled, letting Suho chow down and forget how long Jongdae had been waiting.

“So what made you want to come here?” Jongdae asked, figuring it was a valid question given the fact they weren’t usually privy to their pond dates during work hours.

“Oh, I don’t know.”

“You’re losing the contest and it is eating you alive.” Jongdae remarked, sure he was correct as Suho looked despondent.

“I don’t even want to get married.” Suho looked up at the sky, like his words were supposed to signify something greater than just a frustrated heir and his spoiled upbringing rearing its ugly head.

“Hmmm.” Jongdae answered, not really sure how to respond.

“I like being single. I like my own apartment. I like not having to care about other people. I do too much of that at work.”

Jongdae looked at Suho, really looked at him. And it hurt that no matter what Suho said, no matter if Jongdae disagreed with him, Suho would always be some kind of fucked up ideal for Jongdae. And that bothered Jongdae because he never knew if that kind of thinking was a hinder to himself, or if it was honesty that needed to be acted upon.

“Maybe you should consider caring for someone else? I mean…give it a try?” Jongdae suggested, giving up his introspective philosophizing.

“Who? But who would I give it a try with? Matchmaking didn’t work, the club didn’t work. And aish it isn’t like there is anyone at work I like…” Suho rambled, taking another bite of his sandwich.

Jongdae stayed still, quiet. Why did he let himself get so tangled up with this man?

***

“So you are in a MARRIAGE CONTEST?!” Tao was sulking. Well crying, but he was trying to hide it.

“Tao, I am sorry I didn’t tell you.” Sehun patted his assistant’s back, trying to calm him. They were camped out in the office building stairwell, Tao’s chocked sobs echoing up the building for everyone to hear.

“Is that why you asked me to come here?” Tao sniffled, still not looking Sehun in the face, “You thought I would marry you?”

“No! Not at all!” Sehun tried to be convincing “But if you wanted too, I mean I wouldn’t say no”

Tao let out a few more loud sniffles, then asked the million dollar question “If we get married, does that mean we get everything?”

Sehun was a bit shocked at Tao’s ability to realize the situation, but he had to be honest, since Chanyeol had already spilled the beans “Yeah. The first one –of my brothers or I – to get married inherits the company.”

Tao stopped crying, still wiping at his cheeks and nose he dropped his head to Sehun’s shoulder, shocking the boy.

“So we would be rich?” Tao asked.

“Yeah.”

“Then I will marry you.” Tao answered, without being asked.

Sehun felt like he could fly, because in a matter of days he had just won the contest that his brothers were failing at. Him- Sehun, the little could-do-nothing-productive maknae, had just won. Or almost won, but what could stop them? Tao wanted to get married, he wanted to get married, so they would. And then Sehun would win, fair and square. Halle-fucking-lulah.

***

 

“Omo, omo here he comes. He is so cute!” Ji Hyo squealed, watching the young Chinese man approach. It hadn’t been that difficult to get Luhan’s number (Jong Kook was happy to provide it, by whatever means he had gotten his hands on it the Kang’s neglected to find out) and it had been extremely easy to convince him to meet them for lunch. Well, a late lunch since the afternoon was well upon them.

“Don’t scare the poor boy.” Gary nudged his wife, maintaining a wide grin as he stood to greet Luhan. He looked him up and down and had to admit he was adorable.

Luhan bowed deeply to the Minseok’s parents, recognizing them at once. It helped that they were pointing at him and whispering to each other as he approached – it was a dead giveaway.

“Luhan, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Ji Hyo gestured for the man to sit across the table from where Gary and Ji Hyo were seated. Luhan took the offered seat, expecting that this lunch date was going to be a lot like an interrogation and not like a friendly meal.

“How are your parents?” Gary asked as they finished ordering, but he couldn’t mask the bite in his tone.

“Good, but I don’t really see them a whole lot.” Luhan was a bit nervous about the subject of his parents, after all they had done everything in their power to pull down Monday Enterprises in the past. He really liked Minseok and he hated the thought that their parents would be the end of their new relationship.

“Did you know who Minseok was when you agreed to move here? I mean, which company he worked for and our past dealings with your parents?” Ji Ho wanted to gush and coo over her son’s maybe-boyfriend but she knew they had to get a few things out of the way first. Some difficult things, like why Luhan was there to begin with. Gary and Ji Hyo had discussed it and they seriously doubted the man had shown up with an ulterior motive related to business, but they had to be sure. And they had to make sure they didn’t let Minseok pick up on that, hence their nonchalant attitudes earlier in the day.

Luhan bit his bottom lip, considering his response. He didn’t need to answer, Gary did for him. At least part of the way.

“We know you remember Minseok from when you were young…”

Luhan nodded, keeping quiet.

“And you know that he doesn’t remember you, right?”

Another nod from Luhan.

“You didn’t realize who he was when you met him on the island, did you?”

Luhan nodded again, looking at the table instead of at Gary and Ji Hyo. He didn’t really want to admit any of it, but they had seen right through him.

“So when did you realize it?”

Luhan took a deep breath “Yesterday, I let it slip to my parents and they weren’t about to drop it- they filled me on everything” Luhan felt sweat break out on his brow “Please don’t tell Minseok about it. He doesn’t remember, and it honestly doesn’t even matter. I mean, we weren’t friends for long and we were so young."

Ji Hyo and Gary were met with a wide eyed pleading stare from Luhan. They had figured it out as soon as they had discovered who exactly the young man that had accompanied Minseok back to Seoul was. Because they had clearly remembered a time long ago, when Minseok was seven, that he had made a friend in Beijing.

When Monday Enterprises had been in the thick of expanding their business to China they had practically relocated there, bringing their sons with them a multitude of times when they would be staying in the country for an extended period of time. Minseok was old enough for school so he had been taught by a tutor. A tutor who also taught other wealthy children, including the son of the Lu family.

That tutor had suggested a play date more than once between his charges, and that is how Minseok and Luhan had become friends. They had only known each other a short time, a few months, before the play dates ended due to the Lu family’s attacks against the Kang family.

Minseok had whined for a while that his playmate had been taken away but he got over it with time. In fact he forgot all about Luhan apparently, because he had never made the connection that the man who followed him to Seoul was the same person that he had been so taken with as a child. They were so young that it was no real surprise that their memories of each other would fade, at least one of their memories would fade. And the last thing either child probably cared about at the time was the business their parents operated, which would explain why Monday Enterprises was not a tip off for Luhan, at least not initially.

“You say it doesn’t matter, then why can’t we tell him?” Gary leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. Ji Hyo shadowed his movements, both putting up a solid front.

Luhan couldn’t tell the truth, which was that he had really, really liked his friend even when they were young. Really liked him. Liked him so much he never forgotten him. He couldn’t really say that this was some childhood unrequited crush, but it kind of was. Just one that came and went and didn’t dominate his every waking hour.

Luhan’s childhood was rather lonely, which was one of the many reasons he found activist work fulfilling. His parents had always kept him at home, taught by a tutor, away from other kids. They had only agreed to let him go off to Korea to study because he had threatened to run away and never speak to them again, which they took seriously when he actually ran away for two weeks in Beijing. So his friendship with Minseok, while not memorable to the Korean, was extremely memorable to Luhan. Minseok had been one of his only friends, even if it had lasted only a few months.

They were small children when they had met each other, so it wasn’t like he had any concept of romantic love at the time he was friends with Minseok. But he did know that as he aged, as he became an adult, he never found a friend he liked quite as much as his Korean friend. And he never found a boyfriend he liked that much either. In a way he had grown to idealize his childhood friendship in a way that was probably very unhealthy. That is until he found the chance of a lifetime via a surprise encounter with his old friend.

“I..um..well, I guess you can te-“ Luhan stumbled over his words.

“Just kidding! You are too adorable for words!” Ji Hyo sprung up from her chair and reached over to pinch Luhan’s cheeks. Gary started laughing and nudging Ji Hyo to sit down.

“Ya, isn’t it adorable Oppa? He has liked our Minseokkie since they were kids!” Ji Hyo sat down but gushed the words at the top of her lungs, causing other restaurant patrons to shoot the table annoyed and curious looks. Luhan visibly reddened. He felt like he was on fire. Why were Minseok’s parents so strange?

“I – yes… I guess I have.” Luhan was very embarrassed and a tad bit depressed too “But I don’t think he likes me.”

“He asked you to move here, right?” Gary reminded him, leaving out the elephant in the room – the marriage contest.

“Well, yeah, but he seems to get angry with me a lot. Already. And when he found out about my parents…”

“Oh, just ignore that. If you really like him I am sure he will come around.” Ji Hyo smiled brightly at the man.

“You think so?” Luhan felt a wave of confidence at Ji Hyo’s words.

“Yes. Minseok is a hard person to get along with sometimes, but his heart is in the right place. Just give it time.” Gary reached over to pat Luhan on the shoulder. “Buck up kid.”

Luhan was extremely happy he had accepted their lunch invitation. Extremely happy. An hour later he left the restaurant with a newfound spring in his step.

***

“I am the winner. The W-I-N-N-E-R.” Sehun was standing over Suho’s desk, moving his head from side to side as he singsonged the words “Tao is going to marry me.”

Suho just stared up at his youngest brother, annoyed.

“Hey Romeo, did you ask Tao why he agreed to marry you so quickly?” Chanyeol asked as he strolled into the office, a sandwich in hand.

“Because he likes me.” Sehun answered smugly.

“That isn’t what he told me.” Chanyeol replied while taking a huge bite of the lunch meat monstrosity he called an afternoon snack.

“What would you know? Like Tao would tell you?” Sehun rolled his eyes.

“He told half the damn office. Looks like you are funding a new venture little one.” Chanyeol plopped down on the leather sofa, taking another bite of his sandwich.

Sehun mumbled something before turning on his heels and stalking off.

“What did Tao say?” Suho asked once his brother was gone, truly curious what the rural young man would have planned.

“That, hyung, is a secret.” Chanyeol smiled “But I can tell you one thing.”

Suho sighed. Why was everything so difficult lately? “What?”

“A little birdy told me that Jongdae is considering a new job.”

Suho froze. Jongdae? As in Kim Jongdae? His friend Jongdae? The one he was going to work alongside until they retired Jongdae?

“That isn’t possible. We just had lunch together, he didn’t say anything about it.” Suho stood, ready to barge over to his friend’s desk and confirm the fact.

“Oh, but it is. Seems that he has had a really attractive offer” Chanyeol tried to wink but failed, “From a very attractive-“Chanyeol tried to wink again but failed. He gave up and decided to just be blunt “Some hot guy offered him a job.”

“What?!” Suho was gone in a second, Chanyeol’s laughter seeing him out.

***

Baekhyun needed a plan, a good plan. He didn’t have time to think of one though so he went straight for deceit and dramatic acting.

“Kyungsoo, I think I am sick!” Baekhyun clutched his side, hoping he could make himself turn pale if he tried hard enough.

“So?” Kyungsoo looked at him, watching his feigned illness.

“Do you need to go to the hospital?” Yixing had the right reaction, looking concerned as he watched Baekhyun in the rearview mirror.

“Um, no, but can you drop me off at home?” Baekhyun had panicked when Kyungsoo had blushed. Actually blushed when he met Mr. whats-his-name-construction-worker. That was not supposed to happen. Kyungsoo was supposed to be the untouchable little ball of fury until he fell for Baekhyun. Not Jong-build-stuff-guy. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Kyungsoo, can you help me up to my apartment? I don’t think I can make it.” Baekhyun did his best near death impression.

“Yixing can help you.” Kyungsoo answered, not bothering to cast another glance at Baekhyun.

“Pleeeeasssseee.” Baekhyun whined.

Kyungsoo didn’t respond but Baekhyun knew his silence was as good an answer as he was likely to get. When Yixing stopped in front of Baekhyun’s apartment building Kyungsoo got out, helping Baekhyun out of the car.

“He can take a cab home.” Baekhyun instructed Yixing in a low voice before he stumbled out of the car, sending the chauffeur/ secretary on his way.

“Yah! Why is he driving off?” Kyungsoo watched the company car reenter the madness of afternoon traffic.

“I need help Kyungsoo. Yixing knows that, can’t you just be a human being and help me?” Baekhyun stuck out his bottom lip and pouted, still clutching his side.

“We have work to do!”

“You can work from my apartment. Please?!”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but went along with the plan. But he complained. A lot. As he helped Baekhyun into bed, as he started working, and as he made Baekhyun soup. Complaints all around.

***

“Are you quitting?”

Jongdae had never seen Suho so serious, so panicked before. Not even when they had entered that impossible drinking contest in college, the one where Suho woke up with magic marker on his face that wouldn’t come off for a week.

“Um, no. who told you that?” Jongdae had been dragged into the stairwell by his friend, with no idea what was going on.

“I knew Chanyeol was lying! He said some hot g- some guy offered you a job.” Suho looked a bit embarrassed “I knew you would never leave me.”

Jongdae carefully considered his response. Chanyeol had lied and it was pretty obvious he had done so for pretty simplistic and moronic reasons – he wanted Suho to understand what Jongdae meant to him. But this was the wrong way, exactly the wrong way, because all it did was make it even worse for Jongdae. Because it made it even more evident that Suho took him for granted. Or maybe that was the point. Damn Chanyeol.

“What would you do if did leave?” Jongdae challenged.

“You can’t leave!” Suho responded, not realizing how much of an ass he sounded like.

“I think I can if I wanted to.” Jongdae turned to go back into the offices, but stopped himself because he wasn’t done yet “That is the problem with you. You take me for granted, you take everyone for granted. What if I wanted to go? I am not saying I do, but you couldn’t even consider the possibility could you?”

Suho was dumbfounded. What had happened to his shoulder to lean on? His friend Jongdae?

“I, well, I appreciate you a lot and I just meant I don’t want you to quit.” Suho tried to backtrack but he knew it was too late. Jongdae didn’t stick around to hear any more before he left Suho standing alone in the stairwell, trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

***

Sehun found Tao in his office, humming a trot song while he clicked madly on his laptop.

“Hey Tao?” Sehun walked up behind where Tao was sitting, glancing over his shoulder he could see that the man was madly saving pictures. Fashion pictures. “Whatcha doing?”

“Hun-ah!” Tao stopped what he was doing long enough to turn and smile at his frie- fiancée “Just getting some things figured out.”

“Figured out for what?” Sehun asked carefully, already pretty sure he wasn’t going to like the answer.

“Well if we are going to be rich I can start my fashion line now!”

“Your what?!” Sehun felt like hitting Tao and passing out at the same time. So that was it? That is why he had said yes so quickly?

“Hmmm. It has been a dream of mine for a while. I thought about all sorts of designs when I was navigating my fishing boat. It got kind of boring so I had time to think. What do you think of TAOShion as a name? I am thinking a fall collection first.”

“You have to be kidding me.” Sehun reached over and closed the laptop, causing Tao to jerk back like Sehun had hit him.

“Yah! What are you doing?”

“What ARE YOU doing?” Sehun was not happy and when Sehun was not happy he was not shy. “You only said yes so you could start a fashion line with MY money?”

“OUR money. You won’t have a dime unless I marry you, right?” Tao stood up. He was slightly taller than Sehun which had never been that apparent to Sehun until now. It suddenly felt like Tao was towering over him.

“And you will have nothing unless I marry you, right?” Sehun was fuming “And you seem to forget I could find someone else to marry and you would be left high and dry?”

Tao stared at Sehun for a couple of seconds. A couple of intense seconds. And then he burst into tears and ran for the nearest restroom.

Sehun was pretty sure he heard the word “jerk” as well as a few swears and “TAOshin” as Tao ran away. Suddenly he was no longer a winner. Damnit.

***

Sehun and Suho were really bad at charades. So was Chanyeol. Yixing was only mildly better.

“Who suggested this damn game anyway?” Suho slurred his words, reaching for another beer.

“You should take it easy hyung.” Chanyeol, done acting out the role of a pterodactyl, grabbed the drink out of Suho’s hand.

“Yah! You should be apologizing. You are the one that made Jongdae mad!” Suho grabbed the beer back from Chanyeol, opening it.

The four of them were a site for sore eyes. Well two of them at least. Sehun and Suho had sulked back to Suho’s apartment after leaving the office late in the evening, stopping at the nearest Family Mart for some beer on the way. Chanyeol and Yixing had shown up a little later. Yixing tagging along with Chanyeol, who told him that for sure two of the Kang brothers needed a bit of their humor and good cheer for the night, because they had fucked their lives up. Or at least a little bit of their lives up, which given their personalities would seem like they had messed their entire lives up.

“Tao probably hates me.” Sehun hung his head. After Tao had cried his eyes out he had avoided Sehun, or at least tried to. Tao had gone back to Sehun’s office and refused to speak to him, doing some filing work until the clock hit five and he left.

“Well Jongdae hates me.” Suho chugged his beer. Jongdae hadn’t uttered another word to Suho all afternoon and it was killing him.

“And you are both idiots.” Chanyeol shook his head at the two of them “And you should be nicer to the people you like.”

“Like?” Sehun and Suho answered in unison.

“Well, you like them don’t you?” Yixing chimed in “You wouldn’t care otherwise. Okay, who can guess this one?”

“As a friend” Suho muttered, taking another drink.

Yixing jumped from the couch and contorted into a strange position, “Any guesses?”

“A unicorn!” Chanyeol shouted, fist pumping when Yixing told him he was correct.

The Kang brothers remained silent, drinking and pondering how in the hell their friends could be so smart and so stupid at the same time. And what the word like meant.

***

Minseok had texted Luhan a couple of times during the day, but he had no response. It worried him, but he tried to brush it off – which didn’t work so well. He was worried when he arrived back at his apartment, that he would walk in and find all of Luhan’s belongings gone.

When he opened the door and found silence he thought that his fears were realized. He took his shoes off and walked to the living room – well, made his way to the second bedroom to be exact so he could confirm that Luhan was really gone. He never made it. Because he found what he was looking for.

Luhan was lying on the couch, asleep. There were a few pamphlets for different charitable organizations scattered about, a pamphlet about a homeless youth organization lying open on Luhan’s stomach. He must have fallen asleep reading it, Minseok thought. He stared down at the man, drinking in his features.

Minseok would be lying if he did not admit how, well, pretty he thought Luhan was. He wasn’t conventionally handsome – all chiseled features and strong contours. He was more delicate, softer. And damn if Minseok didn’t think his face was extremely attractive.

He stared for longer than was probably necessary, happy that the Chinese boy hadn’t hightailed it home. Which made Minseok question a lot of things, like why he was as happy as he was just to see Luhan sleeping on the couch. When Luhan began to stir Minseok panicked, trying to make it to his room. His actions were a complete failure.

“Minseok?” Luhan whispered groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Hey.” Minseok turned and offered a weak smile, his retreat suddenly cut off.

“How was work?” Luhan asked, sitting up and running his hand through his hair, the pamphlets falling on the floor.

“Good. Did you find something new to support?” Minseok gestured towards the pamphlets, suddenly feeling very awkward.

“Oh” Luhan seemed to suddenly remember the reading materials “Maybe.”

“That’s…um..good.” Minseok smiled. That smile. The smile. The same smile that had recently become Luhan’s Achilles heel.

Luhan didn’t really want to continue the conversation for a couple of reasons. Firstly he was still half asleep. Secondly Minseok was not running away feigning a headache and he needed to act fast. Thirdly he had other things in mind- the acting fast bit.

Luhan stood up and approached Minseok slowly, fully expecting the man to run. But he didn’t. It was like he was waiting for him, even if that was wishful thinking on Luhan’s part.

“You look nice in a suit.” Luhan hummed, stopping in front of Minseok.

“You look nice when you are half asleep.” Minseok said shyly, looking down at the floor like it could save him from whatever was about to happen. It didn’t.

Luhan reached out a hand to cup Minseok’s chin, tilting his face upward. When Minseok didn’t stop him, didn’t turn way, he took a chance. Leaning in slowly, looking from Minseok’s wide eyes to Minseok’s lips, Luhan gave him a chance to run. But he didn’t. Which made it easy for Luhan to pull him close.

“I have wanted to do this since the day we met” Luhan whispered, leaning forward and capturing Minseok’s lips in his own, eliciting a moan from Minseok as he deepened the kiss.

***

 

For being a pretty obvious pervert Luhan was surprisingly slow moving when it came to his relationship with Minseok. He had ended their make out session with little more than some kisses and caresses and Minseok was a bit ashamed to admit he probably could have been (wanted to be) talked into a whole lot more. Yet Luhan stopped; which left Minseok feeling a little frustrated and a whole lot surprised.

Luhan had slept in the second bedroom that night, leaving his boyfriend to digest what had happened – and digest he did. Minseok had decided that he would give this thing a chance, even if their family’s history was not the best. His parents were for it and honestly Luhan didn’t seem to mind (okay, he clearly did not mind) so why should Minseok let this piece of news stall everything? He had to be brave for once. Oh, and there was that contest he needed to win.

Minseok had woken up, out of sorts and ready for his coffee. Before he could stumble into the kitchen he was greeted with his bedroom door being thrown open, Luhan holding a tray of food and grinning widely.

“Breakfast in bed, love?” Luhan phrased it like a question but it was anything but. Minseok watched Luhan bound across the room, afraid the tray would fall to the floor and stain the carpet with jam given Luhan’s energetic approach.

“Oh..wow.” Minseok sat back down on the bed “I don’t think anyone has ever done this for me before.”

“Noooo?!” Luhan mocked shock and surprise, setting the tray down “I would have thought dozens of guys and girls would be lined up outside your bedroom door on a daily basis to serve you breakfast in bed.” He shot Minseok a cheesy wink.

Minseok rolled his eyes “Hey, I will have you know I am quite the catch. I am-“Luhan shoved a piece of toast in Minseok’s open mouth before he could continue his defense.

“I know you are a catch that is why I am serving you breakfast in bed.” Lu took a bite of toast himself, savoring the warm butter and jam “And I kind of wanted to see you in bed. For scientific reasons of course.”

Minseok blushed. Damn Luhan and his words making him feel like he was naked.

“You look cute when you wake up Baozi.” Luhan took another bite of toast before continuing, his words slightly garbled as he chewed “I have a new goal you know.”

“I am kind of afraid to ask.”

“You shouldn’t be, it is a good goal” Luhan swallowed “I am going to be the only person who sees you wake up – for the rest of your life.”

“You sound like a creep.” Minseok mumbled, but he had to admit Luhan’s unique set of perversity, obsessiveness, and cheesiness was actually really endearing. Even if it shouldn’t be. Because Minseok was really, very sure that if he told someone what his new boyfriend said to him when they were alone they would tell Minseok to drop Luhan like he was hot. Or some other poorly veiled song reference that was not actually referring to sex in that context even when it should have been.

“But I am your creep, and a cute one at that” Luhan tried to look adorable by cocking his head to the side and smiling. He succeeded.

“Do you want to know what my goal is?” Minseok took a drink of coffee. He hadn’t remembered telling Luhan exactly how he liked his Americano, but Luhan seemed to know, it was perfect.

“Is it to marry me?” Lu asked. When Minseok choked and nearly spit out his coffee Luhan looked perplexed. “Is it that bad of an idea?”

“Um, no, no that isn’t it.” The fact that Luhan still had no idea about the contest was something that Minseok tried to ignore – because he was certain once Luhan found out about it out all hell would break loose. “I was just surprised you said that. I um-”

“We don’t have to move that fast Baozi, I was just kidding.” Luhan tried to play it off like it didn’t matter to him that Minseok had such a strong reaction to the idea. They had mentioned it before, hadn’t they? But Luhan had guessed that Minseok liked things to move at a bit of a slower pace than Luhan wished, which is why he felt such a sense of accomplishment at getting the other man to agree to him moving in as soon as their plane touched down in Seoul.

“No, I want to marry you. I mean, if you want to.” Minseok felt like he was lying, because he kind of was. Or at least he wasn’t being totally honest. His feelings for Luhan were growing but the fact remained that they barely knew each other. Marriage was not something they should be talking about at this point and it would never have happened if not for that stupid fucking contest.

“What a romantic proposal” Luhan nudged Minseok playfully “What about our parents?” Luhan sat back on the bed, curious to hear Minseok’s response. He knew that Minseok was bothered by it – hell, he had practically shut Luhan out when he had learned of it.

“I don’t care” Another lie. Minseok did care, it was everyone else that didn’t. He cared a whole lot what had happened but he was willing to try to get over it.

“Hmm, I see.”

A loud ring sounded, causing both men to jump. It was Minseok’s phone. He grabbed it from the nightstand, mouthing the word ‘sorry’ to Luhan as he answered it. It was a call from work, effectively ending their breakfast in bed.

***

Sehun was miserable. Suho was miserable. Chanyeol was hungry. Yixing shook his head at his three co-workers/friends as they stopped off for a bite to eat before they made their way to the office. It was a familiar ritual – Yixing always chauffeured Sehun and Suho to the office- and Chanyeol was a consistent stop on the way. The four men had stopped at the Angel Café for breakfast, the perfect place for strong yet tasty coffee and scrumptious pastries.

“Hung-over?” Chanyeol asked, eyeing his coworkers. As the Kang brothers both nodded Chanyeol felt slightly guilty that he was happy he wasn’t alone– he was suffering from a pounding headache at the moment.

“You guys could always get your head’s out of your asses…” Yixing mumbled as he ate his muffin, staring down the two mopey Kang brothers, speaking without provocation.

“What Yixing is trying to say is you are mean.” Chanyeol added on, shoving an entire scone in his mouth, ignoring the crumbs that fell on his navy blue jacket. Apparently it was suddenly open season on the Kangs.

“Hey!” Suho was not awake enough for this “I think you guys are being unfair! I can’t see how I was mean-“

Chanyeol and Yixing laughed at the comment. The Kang brothers stared. Breakfast went on – headaches and confusion and all.

Two hours later Suho and Sehun were still in sour moods – Jongdae and Tao had seemingly dedicated themselves to their silent treatment.

Tao was waiting in Sehun’s office when he arrived, but he had barely said anything but ‘yes’ or ‘no’ when Sehun tried to engage him in conversation. Finally, fed up with the lack of response, Sehun had shouted out “God damnit -what will it take to get you to talk to me?!”

Tao had turned red, burst into tears, and ran from the room- again. Sehun slumped down in his chair, his head thunking against his desk in frustration. That is how Suho found him.

“Ready for the meeting?” Suho asked, hoping that Sehun was taking his job as project manager seriously. Of course the fact they were both drinking the night before did not bode well for Sehun’s dedication.

“Is Jongdae talking to you?” Sehun mumbled, not bothering to lift his head from his desk.

“No. Is Tao talking to you?”

“No. I made him cry.”

Suho didn’t answer, he wasn’t sure what to say.

***

Baekhyun shifted, his shoulder hurt. An old tennis injury had left him with a bad left shoulder. If he slept on it wrong he would pay for it the next day, so when he woke up with a familiar pain he tried to move onto his right side. But something was holding him down.

Glancing to his side, memories came flooding back. Kyungsoo had spent the night. Had spent the night and had been more than willing to sleep next to Baekhyun, comfort him through “his illness” with his arms resting around the older boy. Of course he had muttered a few insults before falling asleep, if he hadn’t Baekhyun would have been worried that Kyungsoo was sick.

Baekhyun stared at Kyungsoo’s face for a lot longer than was necessary, largely because he knew there was nothing to stop him from doing so. He admired how youthful Kyungsoo always looked no matter how many years went by, he was as fresh faced as the moment they had met.

“Stop staring at me.”

Baekhyun jumped. Kyungsoo had spoken without opening his eyes. “I wasn’t st-“

“Yeah, you were. How are you feeling?” Kyungsoo asked, still not admitting he was fully awake.

“Tired “Baekhyun faked a cough “I think I am still sick.”

“Should we go to the doctor?” Kyungsoo finally opened his eyes and Baekhyun was a bit surprised that he looked concerned. The day before Kyungsoo had spent hours grumbling about how Baekhyun and his stupid illness was keeping him away from the office (even if he had probably gotten more work done sitting at Baekhyun’s apartment than he would have at the office with the constant interruptions).

“I think I just need to rest. You won’t leave me, will you?” Baekhyun batted his lashes, trying to look helpless and alluring at the same time.

“Stop being so ugly.” Kyungsoo sat up, stretching his arms and arching his back “I have to go in today.”

“Oh” Baekhyun was really bad at hiding the disappointment in his tone and his posture.

“Baekhyun…” Kyungsoo noticed the older man tense. “You know this won’t wor-“

“Go in if you have to!” Baekhyun said far too loudly given the fact Kyungsoo was right next to him. He knew the tone of voice Kyungsoo was using and it was his serious tone. His “I am about to kill all of your hopes and dreams in under a minute” tone. Baekhyun didn’t want to deal with it at the moment “I’ll be fine.” he assured him.

Kyungsoo nodded, watching as Baekhyun hurried out of bed, making a show of pulling out a clean t-shirt and pair of pajama pants.

“I’ll call you later.”

Baekhyun didn’t bother to see Kyungsoo to the door. It hurt.

***

“Do you know where I can find Mr. Kang’s office?”

Chanyeol glanced over his shoulder. He had been busy devouring his mid-morning snack of cheese and fruit, completely ignoring everything else. Like the middle aged woman standing behind him in the lobby. She had asked the question twice already, but it had taken some time for Chanyeol to regain consciousness from his food tunnel vision to answer her.

“Which one?” Chanyeol put his food down. He had decided a nice snack in a corner of the lobby was warranted, mostly because if he tried to eat in the offices everyone yelled at him for being too loud. That, and the alcove in the lobby was enough out of sight that he wasn’t accused of frightening visitors with his loud chewing.

“Mr. Minseok Kang.” The woman was small, petite, and well dressed. Probably a client or business partner Chanyeol thought.

“You need to sign in first.” Chanyeol gestured to the sign in sheet.

“Okay, thank you.” The woman approached the clipboard left on the desk. The secretary must have been busy because there had been no one around when she had entered the office suite. When she had finished signing in the nice, tall young man scanned the door open, holding it open for her to go in. She thanked him as she walked in. She had never thought she would see the day she stepped foot in Monday Enterprises. Strange things did indeed happen.

***

Luhan had gotten the idea from a romance novel. Well, it was more of a smut novel but it had romance in it. Or that was where he thought he got the idea or maybe it was from a porno he had watched? Or was it on the news because someone was arrested for it? Regardless it seemed like a damn good idea. And he had had all of the supplies he needed. Simple really.

The spare badge that Minseok had lying around the apartment still worked on the doors of the Monday Enterprises office, making everything much easier. No one bothered to give him a second look as he walked the halls, taking the elevator to Minseok’s office. His insides felt like they would leap from his body as he neared his destination.

Yixing was sitting behind a desk at the end of the hallway (well, large corridor, it was almost a room in and of itself) that sat in front of the executive offices. As Luhan neared Yixing’s desk the other man looked up, showing surprise. Luhan held a finger to his lips and mouthed the word surprise. Yixing nodded vigorously to show he understood, pointing the way to Minseok’s office.

Luhan opened the door slowly, sighing in relief as he found it empty. Now all he had to do was get ready. And wait.

***

Minseok was on his way back from a meeting when he was met by Chanyeol and a woman he had never met before, standing and chatting with Yixing at his desk.

“There he is!” Chanyeol said as Minseok approached “Hyung, you have a visitor.”

Minseok bowed, wondering about the identity of the woman.

“Hello. How can I help you?” Minseok also shook the woman’s hand, a gesture he had gotten used to since he started his life in the corporate world.

When the woman spoke he could detect an accent. He guessed she was Chinese. “I am wondering if you have a moment to talk- privately. It is important.”

“Can you tell me what this is about?” Minseok thought the woman looked harmless but he wasn’t about to meet with a stranger without knowing at least a little of what it was about.

“My name is Mrs. Lu, Luhan is my son.”

Minseok’s mouth formed a perfect O at her explanation “Of course, let’s go to my office.”

Minseok was too busy trying to understand what this meant- that Luhan’s Mother would fly all the way to Seoul to talk to him – to see Yixing waving his hands frantically behind her. It was a tragic mistake, really. Yixing had only guessed that the woman would not expect her son to be at the office, not what was actually about to happen.

When Minseok and the woman entered his office two distinct screams were heard. And a shout, a very loud shout.

Yixing uttered a string of swear words while Chanyeol looked confused. “Luhan was in there.” Yixing explained, watching Chanyeol’s face light up in comprehension. Oh indeed.

***

Minseok had entered his office first, his guest following behind him as he scanned his badge. Monday Enterprises took security very seriously. Which is why Minseok would never, ever have expected to see Luhan in his office. On his desk.

“Baozi” Luhan purred.

Minseok froze a few steps into his office and time seemed to slow down. He watched as Luhan, sitting on the edge of desk in the most seductive pose, threw open the trench coat he was wearing. Minseok moved forward, his hands out to stop Luhan. But it was too late. He was naked, completely naked under his overcoat.

Minseok barely registered a high pitched scream that sounded behind him. And then Luhan screamed. And Minseok shouted trying to move towards Luhan to cover him up. Time resumed and the older woman was across the office in surprising speed, hitting a mortified Luhan with her handbag. He had managed to get his coat back on, and was now doubled over lying on the floor, covering his head as protection from his Mother’s assault.

“Mom, stop!”

Minseok was still in shock, so he just stood there.

“So this is what you have become?! The ONLY SON OF THE LU FAMILY naked in some Korean man’s office!” Whack “Is this what you have resorted to?” Whack. “Saving bears and monkeys wasn’t enough? Now you whore yourself out to these low-lives!”

“Mom! Ow! Mom!”

Minseok suddenly snapped out of it, hearing the loud smacks that the woman delivered. It had to hurt. Minseok moved quickly and threw himself in between Luhan and his Mother’s handbag of doom.

“Mrs. Lu, I know you are mad-“Whack “but stop!” Minseok was hit instead.

“You no good, piece of shit. You Korean fucking trash. You-“Before she could land another smack her wrist was grabbed. Mrs. Lu whirled around, her face contorted in rage.

“If you are here to beat my son I suggest you get the hell out, bitch.” It was Ji Hyo and she had every bit the expression of an angry Mother bear.

“You!” Mrs. Lu spat the words.

“The one and only. I see you have aged like shit- now get the hell out of MY building.” Ji Hyo practically dragged the woman towards the door. Mrs. Lu struggled for a moment, until Gary and Chanyeol appeared in the doorway, taking in the scene.

Mrs. Lu stopped her struggles, yanking her wrist out of Ji Hyo’s grasp. She smoothed her clothes and fixed her hair. “This is not the end.”

“Oh great, I can’t wait to see you again.” Ji Hyo spat.

“Bitch” Mrs. Lu muttered, storming past Gary and Chanyeol.

“Are you okay?” Minseok whispered, Luhan still crouched down, hiding his head.

“Can you ask your parents to leave, so I can get dressed?” His voice was distressed to say the least.

Minseok nodded. After a quick plea with his own parents that they could talk about what had happened later, he shut the door and locked it. It was a good thing his office did not have windows facing the hallway.

Minseok stayed silent, turning his back to Luhan as the man dressed.

“You can turn around.” Luhan said sadly “And I am sorry.”

“What do you have to be sorry for?” Minseok approached his boyfriend, noticing that Luhan was crying.

“I shouldn’t have done that…and my Mom….she shouldn’t have hit you.” Luhan balled up his fists “That woman-“

Minseok shushed Luhan, pulling him into an embrace. Luhan buried his head in Minseok’s shoulder, slouching to lean into the shorter man. Minseok patted his back, trying to sooth Luhan as he cried. He felt sorry then, for a lot of things. Especially the fact that someone as energetic and upbeat as Luhan could have sprung from something so mean and spiteful.

***

Three weeks had gone by since Mrs. Lu had graced Monday Enterprises with her presence. Or more like cursed Monday Enterprises with her presence, because nothing had gone right after her appearance. The Monday Mall project was in disarray as Sehun struggled to understand the ins and outs of leading such a large project. It didn’t help that Tao had went from not talking to him to quitting, leaving Sehun a note and nothing more.

Suho was having an even worse time. Jongdae had found a new job, and still wouldn’t speak to him. Suho hadn’t even found the courage to attend the going away party.

Baekhyun was in even less of a happy place. Kyungsoo had announced one evening that he had finally gotten a date. With Mr. Fix-stuff-bronzed-god no less. Baekhyun had immediately asked for a transfer in his law firm, so he wouldn’t have to work with Monday Enterprises any more.

Luhan had taken his Mother’s appearance hard – in that he profusely apologize to Minseok every day for her actions. But despite the rain cloud things were going okay in their relationship. Their morning talks grew longer, their kisses deeper. They even managed a date to an amusement park, which had Luhan refusing to ride anything (too afraid of heights and spinney things) and Minseok happy to just hold Luhan‘s hand and buy him cotton candy and a funny deer antlers headband. And then the rain cloud burst.

Minseok wasn’t sure how she had found out about the contest, but she had. It could have been through office gossip, lord knew the news had made it through the place like wildfire. Of course facts had been distorted – like how it was the first brother to get married and have a child. Or the first brother to have a steady boyfriend. Or that the Kang parents hadn’t made the order, the funny and scary uncles had. It didn’t really matter.

What mattered was Luhan’s face that day. Minseok could never forget it. He had been worried all day because Luhan hadn’t called him, texted him, or emailed him. It was a rare thing for any of these things to not happen in a day. His anxiety was confirmed when he came home that night and found Luhan sitting on the couch, his expression solemn.

“Hey” Minseok sat down next to him, “Are you okay?”

“I saw my Mother today.” Luhan spoke slowly.

“Is everything alright?”

“Did your parents put you and your brothers in a contest?” Luhan asked, his eyes wide, like he was trying to wish – to hope against all hope it was a lie.

Minseok didn’t answer right away. His heart was beating too fast for him to chance it. It was at that moment Luhan knew without a doubt it was true. As he stood up Minseok reached out a hand “Lu, I – let me explain.”

“Ha. And I thought you actually liked me.” Luhan was hurt, so hurt he couldn’t even stand to look at Minseok anymore. So hurt he didn’t bother to pack up everything he had scattered around the apartment. He took his wallet, what was in his suitcase, and that was it.

Minseok watched him go, tears streaming down his cheeks. Luhan never looked back, and that hurt more than anything.

***

“It was wrong of us.” Ji Hyo had been crying too, “I am a horrible Mother.”

Gary held his wife as her shoulders shook “We didn’t know. Shhh.”

“We should have.”

“We’ll call it off Mongji.” Gary hated seeing his wife cry more than anything. “We were wrong.”

When Ji Hyo found out about Luhan leaving she was devastated. It wasn’t hard to see how much her other three sons were struggling as well. Their plan to see their sons find husbands had horribly back fired, the four of them were more miserable than ever.

The Uncles had stopped by that night, and they had commiserated together, decided they had all been wrong. And that was a huge thing for all seven of them to do, especially together.

The next day Ji Hyo and Gary took their sons out for ice cream, causing a lot of grumbling about how they were not five years old any more. They were no longer grumbling when their parents, their Mother with noticeably swollen eyes, announced the contest had ended. They wouldn’t be retiring any time soon.

Each son hugged their mother longer than usual that day, as if they were trying to tell her they were not mad at her, it wasn’t her fault. If anything it was theirs, because they were the Kang brothers through and through. Hard to get along with and harder to love. And she shouldn’t be sad about that.

“I just want you guys to be happy” She had wiped a tear away, patting her son’s on the head like they were indeed her little boys.

“We will be” Minseok answered, faking a smile weakly.

\---------------------------------------------

Three Years Later

Clothes were flying left and right, landing all over the room.

“Ya! You are making a mess!” Lizzy stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips.

Sehun ignored her, too busy searching for the sweatshirt.

“Are you looking for that smelly old thing? I took it to the cleaners.”

“What?! You did what?!” Sehun felt sick. It was his sweatshirt, what did Lizzy think she was doing? Ever since he had moved back in with is parents (which he freely admitted had a lot to do with free meals and housekeeping) Lizzy had done things to piss him off. Like wake him up to get to work on time. The nerve. And now she had done the unthinkable.

“What?! It had stains on it- how long has it been since you have been sleeping with that thing?” Lizzy was truly perplexed why the youngest Kang brother cuddled a sweatshirt in bed like it was a teddy bear. A dirty sweatshirt none the less.

“But that is MY SWEATSHIRT!” Well, it was his. Then it was Tao’s. For two weeks. Two beautiful weeks it had belonged to the man that had cursed Sehun’s every waking moment. It had been three years since Tao had left, and Sehun felt his absence more and more as time passed. Like how no matter which club he went to, who he hooked up with, they didn’t have that innocent but oddly worldly look. The excitement a certain island boy had. Or the smell. That was the most important thing. Because damn if Sehun hadn’t spent thirty six months with a dirty sweatshirt because of that scent. Because it smelled like Tao who smelled like heaven.

Sehun had tried to find him after he had left. He had found out rather quickly that Tao had not returned to his family on the island. Which was surprising. Where else would a rural young man end up but back in the safety of his hometown? Sehun had even hired a private detective but it had been fruitless, Tao had disappeared without a trace. And now so had the last thing Sehun had – other than that note.

“Well, you live here now and I am in charge of keeping this place clean.” Lizzy shut the door a tad too hard on her way out.

Sehun felt like a panic attack was coming on. Stupid fucking Lizzy.

***

Jongdae was swamped. He had gotten used to being so single threaded, in the last three years he had witnessed the finance department at Min and Sons shrink. Now he was doing four peoples job, but in a way he was happy. Because being so busy meant he had no time to think about other things. Like how he still missed a certain idiotic smug full-of-himself heir. Until that idiotic smug full-of-himself heir’s assistants came calling that is.

It was an email first. An adorable picture of a kitten sent by his old subordinate Irene. “We Miss you” It said. Touching, Jongdae thought, moving the email to his personal folder. Then the next day Tayaeng, another one of his former co-workers, sent him an email. “We should get lunch sometime”. Jongdae sent back a quick “Sure” thinking that was the end of it.

A week later Irene was at Jongdae’s office at lunch time, holding up some coffee and bagels. They chatted, all small talk, carefully avoiding the subject of Suho. And then Tayaeng stopped by the next week, eating with Jongdae and asking if the next day they could all meet for lunch. Jongdae said yes, happy that his juniors remembered him. How wrong he was.

As he entered the restaurant for their lunch date his phone buzzed. It was a text.

Sorry, forgive us. He has been a terror lately. You were always the only one who could calm him down. – Tayaeng.

Jongdae was about to send back something rather unfriendly when he heard his name called. By him.

“Jongdae, is that you?”

Jongdae looked up, Suho was standing by a table, clearly surprised.

“Hyung?” Jongdae smiled. He was in too deep now, there was no escape. As he sat down he had to admit the last three years had been kind to Suho. His hair was bleach blonde now, his face showing a few more years but making him look more handsome. God damn Irene and Tayaeng.

***

“Lucky you” Bobby leaned over Baekhyun’s desk, grinning from ear to ear.

“Why?” Baekhyun asked, annoyed. Bobby was too hyper for even Baekhyun to handle. He was shocked that his Father hired him onto the law firm, even more shocked when he had been promoted to handle the highest profile clients. He was charismatic, Baekhyun had to give him that. But being too charismatic could border on annoying.

“Looks like you have a dinner date with the Choi’s- at their restaurant.” Bobby wiggled his eyebrows “Booze! That means free booze!”

“Great. Good. Sure. Now leave.” Baekhyun didn’t bother to look at Bobby as he shooed him away. It wasn’t really a surprise. Three out of five days Baekhyun was working late meeting clients. Sometimes it was in the office, sometimes it was at their restaurants over dinner. Of course the Choi’s had an impressive empire of upscale restaurants, their wine selection was legendary.

In the last three years Baekhyun had developed into a more serious person, so much so his family and friends were never afraid to remind him of it. Or tell him to let loose. Of course Chanyeol and Yixing knew exactly what had happened to make him like this, but they were nice enough to not bring it up.

It had started with Kyungsoo and Jongin dating. It had started with Baekhyun giving up any chance with the one man he had loved for years. It had continued with bits and pieces of news finding its way to Baekhyun – through acquaintances. Kyungsoo was so happy now. Kyungsoo was doing great. Kyungsoo never called him anymore. Kyungsoo didn’t care he wasn’t around (okay, this part Baekhyun had decided was true, he didn’t actually confirm it). Kyungsoo broke up with Jongin and still never called.

Baekhyun sighed heavily, his desk phone ringing. The past hurt.

***

“I got you a date.” Chanyeol swung an arm over Sehun’s shoulders, rubbing his head vigorously.

“Hey!” Sehun tried to get away but Chanyeol had a death grip on him.

“Aren’t you going to thank me?”

“Who is it this time?” Sehun humored Chanyeol and his blind dates for the most part, but nothing ever worked out. Because they weren’t Tao. Not that Sehun ever told Chanyeol that.

“He is a doctor! Ohhhhh?! Huh?”

Sehun groaned “Where am I meeting him?”

“That, my little one, is the fun part. It is Seoul fashion week and you are having a date at one of the newest designer’s shows.”

“When and where?” Sehun grumbled.

“Eight o’clock, he’ll pick you up. Remember to look pretty.” Chanyeol shot love bullets at Sehun, having a stack of papers thrown at him in return.

***

Jeju Island was touristy. But it was beautiful. Minseok had been relieved that his latest business sent him to a place that was not only great to look at but relaxing as well. He needed it. Late nights, long days, and barely a day off had taken its toll. If he could get in a few hours at the spa and another couple hours taking a much needed walk near Mount Halla he would be happy.

“Hyung, the files are here.” Yixing held up the stack of folders, pulling them from his briefcase.

“Thanks. Any more information on the negotiations?” Minseok was in the back seat of the black car, Yixing next to him. They were on their way to the resort, intense negotiations ahead. Monday Enterprises already operated a hotel on the island, but they were interested in piece of property that was being sold, an existing resort on the property ready for their renovations. Another company was interested at well but a veil of secrecy had been thrown on the negotiations.

Minseok was worried, because a lack of information was dangerous. The property owners had been in talks with this other company and were holding out on Monday Enterprises. It had taken Minseok a lot of wheeling and dealing to get them to agree to a meeting, which they insisted included the competition. Because they had to see what both companies could offer. It was an extremely unideal situation.

“Word is they are Chinese.”

“Will you interpret?” Minseok started ruffling through the files.

“Gladly” Yixing replied.

***

“You look good.” Suho couldn’t stop staring. Well, looking is how he wanted to think of it but to everyone else he was staring. Because he hadn’t seen his best friend – his, well he still was coming to terms with that - in three years.

“So do you hyung.” Jongdae sipped his strawberry lemonade, still cursing Irene and Tayaeng’s duplicity.

“Do you like your new job? I mean your job, I guess it isn’t new.” Suho asked.

“Yeah. How are things at the office?” Jongdae cursed himself, he should have said at your office.

“Good. I mean we are busy and the new analyst can’t seem to figure anything out and “Suho looked like he was on the verge of tears “Can’t you come back?”

Jongdae swallowed. So Suho was the same after all this time. Essentially ordering him around, not considering that there was a reason that Jongdae might not be all gung ho about working toget-

“And go to dinner with me? Like a date?”

Jongdae wasn’t sure what to do next. Was this Suho that he was sitting across from?

“Listen, I was an ass. I know it” Suho spoke the words without looking at Jongdae. He looked at the wall, the floor, the wall again. So he had changed – but not entirely “And I am sorry for that. And I want you to come back. And I want you to give me a chance. If you can that is.”

It was a heavy silence. A deafening silence. And then an answer. “I’ll come back. On certain conditions”

“What?” Suho asked, his face growing bright at the prospect of having his best friend back.

“I want a raise. And a promotion. And I don’t want to go to dinner - yet.”

“Yes, yes, and yes.” Suho was pretty sure he was having the best day ever.

***

The competitors were already in the conference room when the Monday Enterprises team arrived. Minseok was not exactly happy about the fact, he had made a point to be early. But he couldn’t really do anything about it so he walked into the room confidently, shaking the property owners hand firmly.

“It is nice to finally meet you in person.” Minseok flashed a smile “I look forward to our meeting.”

“Hyung” Yixing whispered, nudging Minseok. He turned, annoyed at the interruption. Greeting the prospective seller was important, Yixing should know better. When Minseok saw where Yixing’s eyes were darting in panic Minseok felt like he might be sick. Sitting on one side of the long table was the competition. More importantly sitting in the middle of the line of men was someone very familiar. Minseok’s heart dropped.

It was Luhan.

“Lu Industries.” The seller motioned towards the men, gaining their attention.

Luhan made eye contact with Minseok. And time stopped – for both of them.

***

Sehun had tried not to look pretty. When Chanyeol set him up on blind dates he usually went for a “bum” look. And this time he had just the attire, since his ruined sweatshirt had come back from the cleaners complete with the ketchup stain still present (thanks to Tao dropping a corn dog on the garment one evening as they ate at a street cart). Perfect, just perfect, to drive any prospective non-Tao suitors away.

The doctor – Sehun didn’t bother to remember his name – was short. And had acne. And snorted when he laughed. He dressed nicely though, which was great since Sehun was dressed like he was homeless (which clearly upset the man, as he eyed Sehun up and down).

As their car made its way through Seoul towards the fashion event the doctor talked about the weather and the latest current events. Sehun nodded and every once in a while muttered a “Yep” but mainly stared out the window. He hoped the fashion show would be worth it at least.

When the car stopped Sehun reached for the handle, ready to get out and suffer through more of the boring doctor’s small talk. He was stopped when the doctor grasped his arm roughly. Sehun barely had time to register the fact the driver had gotten out of the car before the doctor was practically on top of him, all wet kisses and hands.

Sehun tried to shove him off, but the small man was surprisingly strong.

“Fun before the show, huh” The doctor growled, trying his best to remove Sehun’s shirt. Sehun fought back, pushing the man off and managing to get the door open while yelling a lot of obscenities that he was sure the entire city heard, including the words ‘rapist freak doctor’ in between words any decent censor would bleep.

As Sehun stumbled from the car, ready to turn and punch the doctor’s lights out, he felt a rush of air. In that someone had just ran past him, towards the car. Suddenly the doctor was in front of Sehun, being held up by the collar. Held up by…

“Tao” Sehun whispered, not believing his eyes.

“You touch him again and I will kill you.” Tao threw the man to the ground.

And in that moment Sehun was more certain than ever that he wanted one thing in life. And that wasn’t to run Monday Enterprises. Or drink more bubble tea than any other human being ever. Or live the high life. Or never ever have Pinku Pinku disappear. It was to have Tao do that again, because damn was that hot.

“Hun-ah” Tao smiled, “Are you okay?”

Sehun nodded dumbly. Damn was he ever okay. In fact he was pretty sure he was having the best day ever.

***

The negotiations were a complete and total failure. At least they were a complete and total failure on both sides. Minseok and Luhan had not exactly collected their thoughts after their chance meeting, leaving their subordinates confused as to what do next when their leaders were effectively full of “We need to review the proposal” and words loaded with innuendo no one seemed to understand (but Yixing who watched the proceedings nervously).

“If you can commit to it without ulterior motives” Luhan spat, narrowing his eyes at Minseok.

“Monday Enterprises can commit. Assuming Lu Industries is capable of listening to a full explanation of how.” Minseok responded.

Finally the seller adjourned the meeting, uncomfortable with the tension in the room. He called for negotiations to continue during their next meeting, scheduled for the following day.

As the meeting was adjourned, Yixing grabbed Minseok by the arm “Are you okay?”

“Of course.” Minseok answered a little too loudly “It is just business.”

Luhan looked at him after overhearing his words, anger evident in his expression.

“It is hard to deal with less than honest competitors.” Luhan told his own team, loud enough for Minseok to hear.

Before Minseok could answer Luhan’s indirect insult Yixing was pushing him towards the door. “Not now hyung.” Yixing wanted to tell him “not ever” but he bit his tongue. Because he knew better than anyone Minseok was hard headed and would never listen. Not now. Not facing Luhan after all these years.

***

Baekhyun liked fine wine so it was not surprising that he was on his third glass. The Choi’s restaurant possessed an amazing ambiance, all low lighting and secluded booths that made diners feel like they were all in some kind of VIP section regardless of which area they were seated in.

Baekhyun had finished talking business, his dinner of Chilean sea bass was complete. Stuffed, he savored the wine and the friendly conversation that his clients provided.

“Your Father speaks highly of you.” Mrs. Choi sipped her champagne. Baekhyun was surprised to find that one of the owners of a restaurant famous for their wine selection preferred champagne instead.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun responded, not sure if his response was proper or not.

“You seem like such a nice young man.” Mr. Choi added, “You should meet our daughter.”

“Thank you that would be wonderful.” Baekhyun responded, being polite. The flattery continued for a few minutes, until Baekhyun excused himself to the restroom.

As Baekhyun made his way to the bathrooms, located at the far end of the restaurant, he was given pause. One of the more secluded booths in the far corner of the place, was loud with conversation. Baekhyun watched as someone from another table walked past the booth, only to stop.

“Kang Kyungsoo!”

Baekhyun froze. Kyungsoo? His Kyungsoo?

“Jongin” Kyungsoo whispered, looking at the booth.

“Are you here alone?” The voice, Baekhyun recognized as Jongin, asked – a slight tone of mockery present.

Kyungsoo looked ready to burst into tears. And then something took over Baekhyun. Something reckless, something not exactly proper. He had heard through rumors how it had happened – how Jongin had left Kyungsoo for Taemin. How Taemin and Jongin had been friends since high school, how Jongin had one singular target at Monday Enterprises and that was Taemin. How the handsome builder’s son had used Kyungsoo to get close to Taemin.

Baekhyun had thought about it – even when he wished he would not. How Kyungsoo probably felt betrayed. How he probably cried himself to sleep, maybe even watching the b-movies they used to watch together.

Baekhyun had considered more than once calling Kyungsoo to comfort him after he heard how ugly the break up was. But he never felt like he could because it would be too painful. And Baekhyun always felt selfish about that. Which he recklessly decided to rectify.

It was a few wide strides, a hand on Kyungsoo’s neck, a small noise of surprise, and then they were kissing. Kyungsoo tensed at first, then gave in, returning the kiss with passion. Baekhyun deepened the kiss, ignoring the world as he claimed what he had wanted for so long.

“No, he is with me.” Baekhyun broke their kiss, pulling Kyungsoo close and leading him away from a shocked Jongin and Taemin – shooting Jongin a glare for emphasis.

When they were near the restroom Kyungsoo pushed away “Baek?”

“The one and only.”

Kyungsoo just stared “I didn’t know you could kiss like that.”

“You never asked.” Baekhyun smiled. Damn was he having the best day ever.

***

It was well past twelve o’clock at night. Minseok was still tossing and turning, the events of the day playing again and again in his mind. Luhan. It was Luhan that kept him awake. Damn. Finally the eldest Kang brother gave up on sleep. Pulling on his jeans and a hoodie he decided it was time for a walk.

The resort was nearly deserted at this time of night, a few inebriated patrons stumbling back to their rooms, a few night owls busy in the fitness center. Minseok nodded at the night staff as he exited the hotel, ready to soak in some of the warm ocean breeze.

The beach – the beach he hoped soon belonged to his family (because they had major plans for an expansion of the beach area, with trucks of white sand hauled in) – was peaceful. Minseok watched the waves lap against the shore, relishing the salty air. The night sky was clear on the island, at least on this part of the island. It was beautiful, it was just what he needed.

Luhan, why of all people did he have to see Luhan. And he was working for his parents now? The thought made Minseok sad, to see someone who was previously so involved in charitable causes, to suddenly be sucked into the ugly corporate world.

After a half an hour of soaking up the night air Minseok made his way back to the hotel, his mind still troubled but his body relaxed from the stroll and time at the beach. As he rounded the corner to his room he stopped. Luhan was there, fumbling with his key to enter his own room. Minseok considered approaching him, but it turned out he didn’t have to. Luhan noticed him first.

Luhan turned his head looking down the hallway at Minseok he swayed, catching himself against his door. He was obviously intoxicated.

“Lu-“Minseok shouldn’t have said it, shouldn’t have walked forward to catch the Chinese man in his arms as he fell.

Luhan let Minseok catch him, let his head fall against Minseok.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Luhan asked, slurring his words.

“You are drunk.” Minseok responded “Let’s get you to bed.”

“I love you. Still.” Luhan grabbed at Minseok’s shirt collar, trying to pull him closer. It worked, Luhan planting a sloppy kiss on Minseok “Baozi. My Baozi.”

Minseok was an idiot. He was certain of it. Because he made the next move, because he needed to. He kissed Luhan, who tasted of wine. It was a heady kiss, it was – amazing. And he couldn’t stop. He was having the best/worst day ever.

***

Gary and Ji Hyo were watching a morning show, laughing their heads off as they poked each other now and then, playfully remarking on the frivolous segments of the program.

“Oppa!”

“What?” Gary responded, tickling Ji Hyo with a huge smile on his face.

Then the kid showed up. Not their kid, but he might as well have been.

“Hi Mom and Dad.” Chanyeol sat down next to them, stopping their middle age flirting session. “News for you!”

Ji Hyo and Gary eyed Chanyeol suspiciously.

“Seems like love is in the air.” Chanyeol made a weird waving motion with his hand “Let’s just say your babies have found what they have been looking for.”

Ji Hyo brightened, hitting Gary playfully “They have?!”

“You better not be joking.” Gary gave Chanyeol a stern look.

“Nope. They all texted me. Seems like it is game on.” Chanyeol put on his serious face “Looks like Tao, Baek, Lu, and Jongdae are back in the picture.”

“Game on? Like contest on?” Kwang Soo weighed in. Chanyeol looked surprised, having not noticed the lanky man lying on the couch on the far side of the room.

Gary and Ji Hyo looked at each other. It was a bad idea, it had been the first time. Ji Hyo threw a pillow at Kwang Soo “Let’s wait until they confirm their relationship status first.”

“Race start?!” Suk JIn exclaimed, causing Chanyeol to look surprised once again. The oldest of the uncles had been sitting at the dining room table all along. Who else was there?

“I say let them start dating then we” Haha made a boom noise, throwing his hands up “We lay it on them.” Chanyeol jumped as Haha walked out from the hallway, a newspaper under his arm

“I don’t’ think that is a good idea-“Ji Hyo said slowly.

“Yah! How else are you guys going to retire?” Jong Kook sat down on the sofa next to Gary.

“Where do you guys even come from?” Chanyeol asked, perplexed.

“Wouldn’t you like to know little one.” Jae Suk ruffled Chanyeol’s hair “But you are too young for that.”

Chanyeol sighed. Sometimes Monday Enterprises was the best and worst place in the world – at the same time.

***

Minseok woke up with the taste of Luhan still on his lips. The taste of booze and confusion – if confusion had a taste that is – mingled with an immense feeling of regret. He shouldn’t have kissed Luhan, not when the other man was inebriated. He was glad that they had stopped at kissing, not by their own accord of course.

Minseok wasn’t certain he wouldn’t have gone into Luhan’s room with him or let Luhan into his own, thankfully the situation was rectified when one of Luhan’s co-workers came stumbling down the hall. Minseok, who was dead sober, broke away from Luhan and excused himself to his room at the intrusion. Watching through the peep hole he waited until he was sure Luhan was back in his own room before going to bed.

Now, sitting in the large conference room across from Luhan, Minseok was relieved they hadn’t gone further. Luhan was back to giving Minseok the cold shoulder, and Minseok was beginning to seriously doubt that Luhan even remembered what had happened the night before. Imagining what would have happened if Luhan woke up next to him made Minseok extremely happy at the way things turned out. Well, as extremely happy as he could be given the situation.

The property seller was clearly favoring Luhan’s team in the negotiation process, which probably had a lot to do with why Luhan was intoxicated the night before. While the Monday Enterprises team had offered to buy the seller dinner he had refused, probably because he was already meeting with Luhan’s team for dinner and drinks. After a night of wining and dining it was no surprise the man had picked his favorite.

Minseok and Yixing tried their best to convince the man, counter offering, answering his concerns with valid points and solid plans however his mind was already made. After a few hours in the conference room the seller announced that he had decided to sell the property to Lu Industries, causing the Monday Enterprises team to look solemn while they watched their competitors bust out smiles and congratulatory handshakes and pats on the back.

Minseok packed up his papers, making sure he told his team they had done a good job as they prepared to move on. It was time to get back to Seoul and away from this place, away from Luhan. As Minseok started towards the door, Luhan approached.

“Can I have a word with you before you go?” He said in a low tone.

“I don’t think so.” Minseok answered immediately, but his answer was contradicting everything that he wanted to say. He wanted to meet Luhan, he wanted to talk to him about the night before, and he wanted to ask how he had been. But he was sure nothing good would come from it other than more heart break, considering the fact Luhan seemed to hate Minseok more than ever at the moment.

Luhan looked mildly frustrated at Minseok’s answer, so he just said what he had to say right there. The Lu Industries team were largely ignoring their leaders action, as they were busy preparing the final contract document. Luhan spoke, his voice barely above a whisper “What happened last night was a mistake.”

Minseok blushed. So he did remember?

“It was a mistake I don’t plan on repeating.” Luhan reinforced.

“I doubt we would have the chance even if we wanted to repeat it, aren’t you going back to China.” Minseok muttered, cursing the fact he had said such a thing without considering how it sounded.

“I am going to be in Seoul for a while so we are going to run into each other, I can almost guarantee it. I want to make it clear that who I was three years ago is not who I am now.” Luhan swallowed, which Minseok noticed, watching his Adams apple bob “I don’t want to repeat that mistake because I don’t like you Minseok, I don’t trust you, and when I see you now it is for business and business only. Do you understand? I am not going to hold back on you or your families company because of my stupid mistakes of the past.”

“Loud and clear” Minseok whirled around, already done with the conversation. Luhan’s words were somewhere between a threat and a further reminder of how much he disliked Minseok. And they hurt. A lot.

What hurt more was the fact that Minseok only half believed any of it. Because if Luhan remembered the night before, he remembered what he had said, and Minseok believed there was some truth to his words -to his plea to spend the night together. Minseok already knew there was some truth in how much hearing those words meant to him. It was a mess, a bloody mess.

On the plane ride back to Seoul Minseok couldn’t sleep, work or focus on reading the novel Yixing shoved into his hand. The only thing he could focus on was a certain Chinese man, declaring his love in a hotel hallway late at night, pain and desire hanging in the air as his misery was communicated loud and clear.

***

Sehun had burnt through a good chunk of his credit limit, at least on one of his credit cards, as he bought half of the fashion line. It turned out Tao’s fashion line was not cheap. After his chance encounter with Tao he was only mildly shocked to find out that in the last three years the naïve boy from the backwater had made his dream come true. He was the star of the up and coming designer’s show, models walking proudly wearing his creations as hip hop music blared in the background.

Sehun was honestly impressed with what Tao had created. His menswear line was all clean lines and smart accessories. Thankfully it was not called Taoshion. Sehun had sat through the show after his mishap with the doctor (who smartly did not bother coming into the event). After the models had walked the runway Tao appeared to a standing ovation. Sehun clapped proudly, and then reminded himself to hunt down that private detective and ask him how in the hell he missed finding Tao if he was a f-ing fashion designer. But that could wait for later.

There was an after party, which Sehun stuck around for. He wanted to talk to Tao but that was difficult since the man was the center of the party. Sehun quickly decided that people in the fashion world were stranger than he initially thought. Their conversations were boring or outrageous, never in between, and they liked to touch people. Sehun was sick of people pulling at his arm when they spoke to him, or telling him he should model. He was sick of the whole thing so he was ecstatic when Tao stepped away from the party.

Sehun followed, hoping to catch him for a chat before he returned to the accolades. He didn’t expect Tao was leaving the party all together until he caught up with him outside the building, busy catching a cab. Sehun hailed a cab to follow him, he wasn’t about to lose this chance after three years of searching.

The cab travelled to a less than upper class part of Seoul. Sehun had guessed that Tao would be living the high life, or close to it, given the popularity he had displayed at the party. Apparently that was far from the truth as Tao alighted the cab and entered a shabby apartment building. Sehun waited until he was sure Tao was inside and followed. Maybe Tao was only visiting someone? Sehun checked the names on the buzzer, noticing that in fact Tao was a resident, apparently renting apartment 365. Sehun was a second away from pressing the buzzer when a piece of paper, taped above the buzzer, caught his attention.

For Rent: Unit 363. One bedroom, heat and water included.

The unit next to Tao’s. Sehun jotted down the information and put it to good use the next day (providing a fake last name, of course). Lizzy was the first person to realize Sehun was packing up all of his things.

“Are you that mad about that smelly sweatshirt?” She asked, staring as her employer’s youngest son was stuffing things into suitcases and boxes.

“Yep. I had to move because of you Lizzy.” Sehun replied.

He moved into unit 363 that afternoon, if you consider only taking part of your stuff moving in. Because he wasn’t actually going to live in such a shabby place. He was just going to use it to get close to Tao, like any normal person would do…or something.

***

“Can I come dressed as a giant ice cream cone?” Kwang Soo asked, riffling through a stack of papers.

“No.” Ji Hyo reached over and smacked Kwang Soo on the top of the head, “I said the theme was Nice Dreams Come True not Ice Creams Come True you dolt!”

“Ow! Noona, you didn’t have to do that!” Kwang Soo rubbed the spot where Ji Hyo smacked him “I just was trying to help out, liven the mood.”

“If you want to liven the mood you should stay home.” Jae Suk answered, Kwang Soo gave him a dirty look for the comment.

“Do you have the list sorted out Jong Kook Oppa?” Ji Hyo asked. It was a yearly planning headache, but it was worth it. Every year Monday Enterprises sponsored a large charity gala which was a major Seoul society event to see and be seen at. This year they were supporting several charities with an overarching idea of supporting underprivileged youth’s goals- giving them an advantage they might not otherwise have.

“Almost. Don’t you think we should invite the Lu Family? If you think about it this may be a great chance to scope out the competition, and if we don’t invite them it would be a social snub. Which we probably should do, but given the fact that the appropriate decorum would have us-“

“Are you an expert in social matters?” Suk Jin challenged Jong Kook. No matter what topic it was Jong Kook was always ready to share his expert opinion. His six friends liked to tease him for always coaching them in everything, even if he had no background in the subject matter.

“Hey, I don’t see you suggesting anything!” Jong Kook shot back.

Ji Hyo had actually considered it. When Minseok had reported that Luhan was on his way to Seoul it was only a matter of a few phone calls to figure out that Lu Industries had their talons and sights set on a Korean expansion. With their wealth and power they would inevitably be present at a lot of social events that the Kang Family attended. Plus the cost to attend the event, a steep price per plate, would go to a good cause.

“I think we can bury the hatchet for one night. After all it will help the charities.” Gary spoke up, offering his opinion.

“I agree.” Ji Hyo said.

“As usual my Mongji and are on the same page.” Gary reached over and pinched his wife’s cheeks, causing her to swat his hands away.

Ji Hyo made a mental note that she would have to be sure to tell Minseok of the invite so he wouldn’t be surprised. The last thing she wanted to do was cause her eldest son pain. She was pretty sure he would understand the invitation and the gala was a large enough event where one could steer clear of another person if they wanted to. Hopefully he would be okay with it. Hopefully.

***

Jongdae was happy to be back at Monday Enterprises, even happier to possess an impressive title (Director of Financial Analysis) and have an office of his own. He was happy to see Suho too – and there were two people that were extremely happy to see Jongdae as well.

Irene and Taeyong were plying Jongdae with coffee and donuts and anything else they could possibly bring him as a thank you for coming back. Jongdae was not surprised to hear that Suho had turned into a bit of a hard ass in the last three years since Suho was kind of a hard ass to begin with. Suho expected a lot from his juniors because he expected a lot from himself. The problem was that sometimes he was very bad at how he communicated his expectations. Jongdae had often been that person who acted as a filter and helped ease the sharpness of Suho’s messages. Now that the filter was back morale was improving- apparently already in the first morning Jongdae had returned.

Suho asked for a lunch date and Jongdae agreed, if nothing else to further catch up on what had been going on at the company in the time he was away. They grabbed a bite to eat at a little diner in the neighborhood, a place that was packed with other salary men and women grabbing something to eat.

Suho was extremely upbeat and polite during the walk to the restaurant, even putting an arm around Jongdae’s shoulders as they walked. They had a lot to catch up on so neither man fell silent as they discussed business and the things that had been happening in their lives.

Once seated, waiting for their food, Suho risked breeching a topic that may turn out to be uncomfortable – and end badly. But he was happy, so happy Jongdae was back, he just wanted to let it all out on the table so to speak.

“I missed you.” Suho started, maintaining eye contact with Jongdae as he continued “And I was serious about a dinner date, if you can that is.”

“I can, but not now.” Jongdae answered, not bothering to elaborate on the reason why it wouldn’t work for him at the moment. Honestly he wanted to take things slow at the moment. He had just returned to the company, he wanted to reacclimatize himself with his job without complications.

“Jongdae…” Suho’s tone grew more serious “I have been thinking about it a lot and- well” He ran a hand threw his hair, biting his bottom lip it was evident it was hard for him to continue, but continue he did “In the last three years I thought a lot about what happened… in college.”

Suho waited for Jongdae to show some kind of sign of acknowledgement that he also remembered. When Jongdae nodded slowly Suho continued. “I know you weren’t interested back then. And I know I never looked your way again. But I want to…if you are interested now.”

Jongdae didn’t want to relive that night so many years ago, but Suho apparently had been reliving it constantly. It wasn’t really a surprise really, because that night changed their relationship forever. Jongdae tried to bury it, even if reminders of the outcome had chased him through the years.

It was junior year in college, the two of them were inseparable- ever since they had become dorm mates during freshmen year. They did everything together: enrolled in the same classes, and went to the same parties, studied together. It was no shock that feelings developed that were less than friendly and more on the romantic side.

At the time Jongdae had known that a relationship with Suho could never work. While Suho had everything Jongdae had nothing. His family was poor, he was attending on a scholarship. Suho knew nothing of it, because he was the type of person that befriended people of his own class; Jongdae didn’t want to lose him so he had never told the truth.

One night Suho had kissed Jongdae. They had attended a party and both drank a little, the buzz giving Suho courage he would not normally possess. Jongdae relished the kiss, the confession that followed, but he knew he had to turn it down and turn it down he did. He had told Suho he wasn’t attracted to him. At all. He never had been.

Suho had avoided Jongdae for a few days until the other man cornered him and begged him to not let Jongdae’s refusal ruin their friendship. After that Suho had never once shown any interest in Jongdae in less than a friendly way. Jongdae held onto that, because it had meant Suho would still talk to him and still be around him.

In a way Jongdae had built his own prison. He loved Suho so much he doubted he would ever find another man he would want as much as he wanted him. But he had screwed his chances up so long ago what could he expect? Suho was only abiding what Jongdae had requested – that they remain friends and nothing more. Leaving Monday Enterprises three years ago had been a chance to escape that prison, to get away from what Jongdae had wrought for himself. To get away from a possessive person who could be selfish – but would never act on it. A person Jongdae would never have a chance with again, a person that Jongdae could have had if he wasn’t so stupid. Now was his chance and with the years that passed he was ready to at least take it – or at least take the first steps to demolish his past mistakes.

Jongdae reached out and took Suho’s hand in his own, giving it a squeeze. Suho looked shocked at the gesture.

“I was wrong back then, for a lot of reasons.” Jongdae started slowly, thankful that the busy restaurant acted as cover for his words, making sure they were only heard by the two of them “Let’s give it a chance, but not yet. I need to find my footing hyung, I just came back.”

Suho nodded happily. “Find your footing, I’ll be waiting”

“Thank you.” Jongdae suddenly felt free, a feeling he hadn’t had in years.

***

Kyungsoo had somewhere to go after he left the office. Somewhere important. He hadn’t gotten much done during the day because he was a tad bit distracted. Okay, he was completely distracted. Because of some ugly, horrible creature that had taken his breathe away and made him feel all sorts of things that ended up with him jerking off in the shower that morning.

Kyungsoo knocked furiously on the apartment door, hoping Baekhyun was home- and that he still lived there. When the door opened he faced Baekhyun, who was dressed in plaid pajama pants and a grey t-shirt.

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun was surprised. Of all of the people who he thought would be pounding at his door he would never have guessed it was his ex-best friend.

Kyungsoo barged into the apartment, pushing Baekhyun aside. Spinning around to face a shocked Baekhyun he began his rant “I hate you! I hate you and your ugly and small apartment. I hate you and your stupid jokes and that stupid fucking face you make when you mock other people. I hate that you can’t appreciate the Prince of Tennis, you stupid piece of shit. And I hate the fact you quit working with me because you can’t handle shit.”

Baekhyun was not about to back down. Kyungsoo had returned. The insults were back. They were back. But something had changed, intensified “Yeah, well I hate that fact you dated a guy who was clearly a male slut out for some office tail. I hate you stupid big eyes and how you stare at people like Satan. And I fucking hate the Prince of Tennis it is the stupidest fucking thing I have ever seen in my life.”

Three purposeful strides and Kyungsoo was on Baekhyun, pushing him against the closed door. Baekhyun’s back hit the cheap wood door hard as he reached out and pulled Kyungsoo closer, eagerly joining their mouths. He took Kyungsoo’s bottom lip in his own, parting Kyungsoo’s lips with force until he could slip his tongue in. Kyungsoo moaned and pushed forward like they were trapped in some sort of fucked up battle. Baekhyun responded by quickly gliding his tongue over Kyungsoo’s eliciting another moan. It was all fast and furious, need and fire, hate and love mixed into a bizarre fury.

Kyungsoo’s hands were all over Baekhyun’s torso, pulling his shirt up. Baekhyun moved his own hands to Kyungsoo’s hair, pulling, tugging. Then he was biting, Kyungsoo’s bottom lip, then to his neck, pushing his collar away his teeth where nipping, grazing Kyungsoo’s collar bone furiously. Kyungsoo responded by shoving Baekhyun against the door again, this time letting his own teeth mark Baekhyun’s neck. It was painful, not breaking the skin, but leaving marks that hinted at ownership and hate.

Then they broke away, as quickly as they had practically leapt on each other. Both men panting hard, their clothes askew, their faces flushed.

“I hate you.” Kyungsoo was all fire as he caught his breathe “You are a great fucking kisser Byun Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun didn’t voluntarily move away, he had to. Kyungsoo reached for the doorknob and pulled the door open, slamming it behind him.

Baekhyun stood in his living room, panting, for a few more moments after Kyungsoo stormed out. God damn it, hate making out with Kyungsoo must be what heaven felt like.

***

 

It wasn’t supposed to be this shabby. The first sight of a cockroach had Sehun screaming like a little girl, jumping up on the threadbare couch that had come with the apartment. His screams were loud enough to wake the dead – probably loud enough for Tao to hear. The thought shut him up. Chocking down his terror he threw a book at the creature, hoping the projectile took care of the pest.

It was hard being a stalker. Really hard. Like cockroach infested apartment hard. Sehun had made sure to spend as much time as he could at the place he rented – besides actually sleeping there of course (because that would just be ewwwwww) – and so far his dedication had born fruit. He knew Tao left early in the morning, he knew Tao had a newspaper delivered daily. He knew Tao left his lights on late. Okay, so maybe there wasn’t that much to learn.

Thankfully Tao had not realized that his new neighbor was his ex-fiancée boss, because Sehun was not exactly sure how he would deal with the situation if Tao found out. Well, when Tao found out, because Sehun was sure it would happen at some point- hopefully after Sehun had a plan.

Sehun heard a dainty knock on Tao’s apartment door and rushed to his own peephole. Unfortunately he couldn’t make out a thing. He decided to be brave, cracking his door open ever so slightly so he could see who dared to visit his neighbor. He barely contained a gasp when he spotted the offender- a tall, very pretty young woman. And then Tao opened the door, letting her in.

Sehun didn’t know who she was, what her name was, or why she was visiting Tao. But Sehun knew he already hated her.

***

The office building was wholly normal. Another sky scraper among sky scrapers, another building jutting out of the Seoul skyline. Minseok, Chanyeol, and Suho had arrived at the place a little past one in the afternoon. They had a client whose corporate headquarters were in the structure.

The afternoon meeting had gone on far longer than expected. The client was running late, the purpose of the meeting was not as clear cut as Minseok had originally thought, and the entire room kept getting sidetracked (with Suho constantly trying to reign everyone in). By the time the three men of Monday Enterprises were ready to leave the clock was flashing well past five o’clock.

“We are never going to make it back to the office in this traffic.” Chanyeol complained “I am so hungry- I can’t wait two hours to eat!”

“So go eat.” Minseok rolled his eyes at Chanyeol.

“Yeah, we can go eat then make our way back a little later, traffic should have thinned out by then.” Suho agreed, checking his phone idly to make sure he had no other pressing business.

With an impromptu dinner date decided upon, Suho and Chanyeol were gone. Minseok wasn’t really hungry, his stomach had been bothering him all day. He wasn’t sure if he caught a bug or if it was simply a horrible case of indigestion, but he wasn’t ready to chance mowing down a greasy meal (Chanyeol’s favorite) or sitting in a place that reeked of fatty foods (the smell alone would probably make him nauseous).

“I’ll just hang around here, use the Wi-Fi and get some work done.” Minseok had told his younger brother and friend, assuring them all was well if they let him be. He wasn’t a child after all. Minseok knew that the thirty seventh floor of the building had free Wi-Fi and a business area, at this time of day the place would probably be nearly deserted as other workers headed home or finished things up in their offices.

Pushing the up button Minseok began to pull up his emails on his phone, ignoring everything around him. He heard the ding and the door open – it was habit to step onto the elevator without really paying much attention. The doors closed as Minseok reached over to hit the 37th floor.

“Minseok?”

Minseok turned to see that there was another occupant in the small elevator.

“Luhan?”

The elevator started its ascent as both men simply stared, not sure what to do next. And then a jolt, the lights flickered, and the elevator came to a sudden halt. Luhan screamed in a very unmanly way, grabbing at the walls in terror.

Minseok remembered – Luhan was afraid of heights.

***

“I have a problem”

Jongdae looked over his shoulder to see Baekhyun, a rare sight at the Monday Enterprise offices. Ever since Baekhyun had requested a transfer some years back he didn’t really have reason to be hanging around the place any more. His friend was pale, eyes wide – a look that was very unlike the usually confident and cocky Baekhyun. “Are you okay?!” Jongdae was worried.

“Shhhh!” Baekhyun pulled Jongdae to his feet and pushed him towards the stairwell, slamming the door behind him and holding it so no one could enter.

“Are you pregnant?” Jongdae teased.

“Yah!” Baekhyun’s sighed heavily “It is Kyungsoo. I –“

When Baekhyun didn’t continue Jongdae blurted out “Is he back with that Jongin kid?”

“No! It is just…” Baekhyun blushed “We made out.”

“Good for you” Jongdae clapped his friend on the back, but his gesture was apparently not what Baekhyun was looking for.

“It’s bad though. I mean, what we have been doing….”

Jongdae raised an eyebrow “You guys are into some kinky shit, aren’t you?”

“No! I mean – maybe – I mean” Baekhyun was still blushing as he remembered what had happened an hour ago.

Baekhyun had decided to drop by the offices to see Chanyeol, using a completely bullshit excuse because he really just wanted to see Kyungsoo. When he ran into the wide eyed marketing director it wasn’t more than a minute before he was being pushed into the stairwell for an intense make out session, full of insults and the same type of desperate, angry kisses that the both of them craved.

“We might be, but what is important is my parents don’t even know I am gay. What if they find out- my Dad will kill me. They know the Kang’s and if rumors start…” Baekhyun looked genuinely afraid. This was a new side to him, a side Jongdae was not used to seeing. If anything his friend was one of the most confident people he had ever met.

“So that’s it. You are worried about your Dad, now that you have a boyfriend that is.”

“He isn’t my boyfriend, not yet any way. What do I do?” Baekhyun whined.

“Uh, you could tell your Dad you’re gay.” Jongdae answered matter-of-factly.

“But he will disown me!”

“Hmmm. Well, then you live your life in fear I guess.”

“You are not helping.” Baekhyun hit Jongdae’s shoulder.

“Well, apparently neither are you because as far as I can tell that is the only way you can solve your problem. And didn’t you kiss Kyungsoo in the middle of a restaurant or something? How is that hiding your orientation?”

“Shut up Jongdae.”

“Come talk to me when you are not being a stupid ass.” Jongdae reached for the door handle, Baekhyun let his friend leave. He stayed in the stairwell for a couple of minutes thinking hard about his options. He knew Jongdae was right and he hated the fact. Because if there was anything in this world he feared more than not ending up with Kyungsoo it was telling his Dad he was going to end up with Kyungsoo.

***

The elevator was not moving and it had already been five minutes. There was no cell reception in the elevator, cutting off all contact. Minseok was starting to think Luhan was going to hyperventilate.

“Lu, calm down. I am sure they will have this working in no time.” Minseok tried to comfort the panicked man, but it wasn’t helping. Luhan had plastered himself to the side of the elevator, holding onto the hand rails tightly as he muttered “It’s going to fall, we are going to die” over and over again.

Minseok wasn’t sure what to do next and he was genuinely worried. He had tried pushing the alarm button but nothing had happened.

“We are going to die here, oh god.” Luhan started crying.

Minseok stepped forward, reaching out he patted Luhan’s shoulder not unlike how a Mom would comfort a crying baby “it’s okay. Lu, we won’t die.”

“We will die!”

“No, we won’t” When Luhan didn’t stop crying Minseok moved closer. Luhan didn’t move away, so Minseok grew brave. He gently turned the crying man around until they were face to face.

“Lu, look at me.”

Luhan managed to open his eyes ever so slightly, taking a deep breath as he did so. Minseok moved his hand to Luhan’s face, caressing his cheeks gently he repeated soothing words. Luhan started to breath normally, but he had shut his eyes tightly once again.

Minseok pulled Luhan closer, tightly encircling his waist. He was surprised that Luhan wasn’t trying to pull away, cursing Minseok and his family for what had happened before. He was surprised but grateful – and maybe feeling a bit guilty that it took something like this to make a hug possible.

Luhan burrowed his face into Minseok’s neck, bending down ever so slightly to fit his body with the shorter man. His mind was racing, his heart was racing. They stood that way in silence, Luhan focusing on how Minseok smelled, how he breathed, focusing only on Minseok until he started to calm down.

“I am sorry….I never got to tell you I was sorry.” Minseok whispered. It had been three years of thinking of all of the things he should have said and done. “But I loved you, it wasn’t a lie.”

Luhan didn’t answer. Minseok owed him an apology, because no matter what happened later on the fact remained that Minseok had used him. He had brought him to Seoul not because he truly wanted to date him, not because he loved him, but because he wanted to win a contest. What happened later, any real feelings did not negate the origin of their relationship.

Over the last three years Luhan had thought a lot about Minseok. He missed him terribly, which made him angry. Missing someone who used you was stupid. Luhan was thankful his Mother had been able to see through Minseok and the Kang’s motivations, bringing him back to Beijing where he belonged. Back to his family and their company – away from his foolish years of chasing after social justice and being naïve enough to end up the pawn in Minseok’s game. Yet the feelings still lingered- along with at least some doubt. Doubt that everything was on Minseok, because Luhan had been eager to move in with him so quickly, to love him so quickly. Luhan sometimes considered that maybe they both bore the guilt of their past.

The elevator jolted as the lights flickered back on. The lift moved upwards, bringing the two men back to reality. Luhan moved away, out of the reach of Minseok he began wiping his tears on his jacket sleeve. Minseok let him go reluctantly, looking at the man who had never left his thoughts since the day they met on a tiny backwater runway.

The door opened at the 37th floor.

“Will you be okay?” Minseok asked, reluctant to leave Luhan alone.

“Yeah.”

Minseok stepped off the elevator. He watched as the door began to close, certain he heard Luhan whisper a few quiet words before he was out of sight. “Thank you” He was pretty sure that is what the Chinese man had said.

***

“So you are a stalker now?”

“No!” Sehun huffed “I am NOT a stalker!”

“Sure buddy, whatever you want to believe.” Chanyeol patted the youngest Kang brother on the head. “It just sounds like you may be a stalker – you know – with all of the listening and watching and looking at other people’s mail and-“

“Are you going to help me or not?” Sehun didn’t have time for Chanyeol’s insults. He needed to act and to act fast.

“Sure, there is nothing I like better than going along with you or your hyung’s harebrained schemes. So what do I do again?” Chanyeol asked in between bites of an ice cream cone.

“I need you to drop by when that girl is there and see what is going on.” Sehun crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently.

“Ummm, won’t Tao ask how I found out where he lives Einstein?”

Chanyeol did have a point. Damnit, Sehun thought, he never was all that great at scheming. “Tell him you got his address from a fashion photographer or something. I don’t know, make some shit up.”

“Right. So what if she is his girlfriend?”

“Then tell her Tao has an STD or something, get her to leave.”

“You know you really have a sick and twisted mind little one.”

“Whatever, just do it yoda.”

Luckily Sehun didn’t have to wait too long for the mystery woman to show up at Tao’s apartment. Later that night he heard the familiar dainty knock on Tao’s apartment door. He grabbed his phone and called Chanyeol. No answer.

Sehun tried to listen, his ear pressed against the wall that separated his apartment from Tao’s. He had tried this before and he never could really hear anything, only muffled music when Tao was blasting trot songs. This wouldn’t do. If Chanyeol wasn’t going to help him he needed to act fast- what if that female creature was all over Tao at the moment? The thought made him sick.

Pulling on a coat he opened his door slowly, looking down the hallway he found it deserted. Inching out of his apartment slowly he hugged the wall. It was important he didn’t make any loud noises or he would tip off Tao or that she devil that he was hanging out with. Once he was in front of Tao’s apartment he pressed his ear to the door, straining to hear what was going on.

He heard giggling. That witch. She was giggling at Tao, wasn’t she? The nerve of that woman. Then Tao was laughing too. Sick, just sick. How could he laugh with such a harlot- late at night in his apartment and-

Sehun’s inner monologue was interrupted by his phone ringing loudly. He froze. Oh shit, oh shit – it must be Chanyeol calling back. Before Sehun could rush back to his apartment he was faced with a surprised Tao, who threw the door open within a few seconds of his ringtone sounding.

“Hun-ah?” Tao looked surprised.

“Tao? Wow, fancy seeing you here.” Sehun was certain his face had turned bright red. And then the evil witch made a move. She peeked her head out from behind Tao- and her shoulder was naked. She was a harlot!

“Can I come in?” Sehun was bold, he didn’t really have anything else to loose, not now that his snooping had been discovered.

“Um, sure.” Tao didn’t have a chance to answer before Sehun was pushing his way inside the apartment, stopping in front of his guest.

“Who is this?” Sehun cocked an eyebrow at the woman.

“No- tell me first, who is this?” She practically purred, eyeing Sehun up and down. “I didn’t know you had such sexy friends.”

Tao cleared his throat, trying to cut through the heavy tension in the room “Sehun this is Nana, a model friend of mine. Sehun is an old friend.”

Sehun eyed the woman “So are you two dating?”

Nana burst out laughing “Us?!”

Tao seemed to take her laughter in stride, adding “Nana drops by to try on my latest creations, so I can fit them properly.” Only then did Sehun bother to notice the clothes scattered about the place and the fact Nana was wearing a highwaisted off the shoulder evening gown, with pins stuck in the side. He also noticed Tao’s apartment was a lot less shabby then his own. Figures he would rent the dump in the place.

“Oh.” Sehun felt extremely awkward suddenly.

“Are you dating anyone, sexy?” Nana was not trying to hide the fact she was eying Sehun up like he was a piece of fresh meat.

“No and I’m gay so unless you are actually a dude it won’t work.”

“Why are all the hot ones gay?! You, Tao –“Nana sighed, reaching down to collect a pile of clothes from the floor.

So Tao was identifying as gay now? Sehun considered the fact as carefully as he could, which given his small attention span and impulsiveness was not for long. Three years ago Tao hadn’t been anything, he had never dated. So did that mean Tao had dated someone in this time?

Tao seemed to sense Sehun’s confusion. As Nana sauntered towards the bathroom to change he faced Sehun, “I, um, had a boyfriend. We broke up a year ago.”

“Oh” Sehun really needed to expand his vocabulary.

“So how did you find out I lived here?”

“You know, word gets out.”

“I see. And why are you here?”

Answering with a “Well, I am actually obsessed with you, stalker obsessed, so I rented the dump next door so I could spy on you” didn’t seem like a good answer so Sehun replied “I thought maybe we could be friends. I know we didn’t exactly get off to a good start back then but I really like your company and thought maybe we could start over. As friends that is.”

Tao was surprised. In fact he wasn’t sure how to answer so he nodded stupidly.

“Great! Can I, um, have your phone number?” Sehun whipped out his phone, ignoring the text message from Chanyeol asking if the stalking mission was still on.

Tao pulled out his own phone, handing it to Sehun they swapped and entered their numbers into each other’s phones. A few awkward sentences of small talk later and Sehun was leaving. When he got back into his stalker headquarters AKA the apartment next door he pulled out his phone. Tao had saved his name as T.A.O. <3

The heart meant everything.


	4. Chapter 3

It felt like a moment from a cheesy high school romance movie. The moment was a little short on lockers or popular kids, but the rest was still there.

Will you go to the gala with me?

Jongdae rolled his eyes, but folded and kept the note. He left a note of his own on Suho’s desk:

Yes, but only if you don’t make me dance

The next note, left on Jongdae’s desk with a bouquet of red roses read:

I hate groove, so no dancing. But I might kiss you. I can’t believe I just wrote that.

Jongdae didn’t respond after that because he wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t want to discourage Suho but he didn’t want to seem too eager either. Since returning to Monday Enterprises Jongdae had re-acclimated himself rather well, enough so that he found himself staring off into space now and then thinking about what he put on hold. Or what he said had to be put on hold that is.

He had gone to lunch with Suho almost every day since returning to the office. They had dinner some nights. They worked closely together, since Suho was the head of the finance department and Jongdae was second in charge. On weekends they would hang out, go see a movie or just bum around town. They were probably already dating if anyone else was asked, but they had never made it official. In that there was no physical affection displayed – they hadn’t taken their relationship one step further (and Jongdae knew that was because of what he had requested from Suho).

The gala seemed like an excellent place to push things forward. A formal event, formal attire, and alcohol. Jongdae felt a fluttering in his stomach – yeah, too much like a high school romance movie. He kept Suho’s notes tucked into the top drawer of his desk, taking them out and reading them when he needed a pick me up.

***

Dinner at the Kang Penthouse was always a chaotic time, but a good time. When Gary and Ji Hyo decided to get the family together they always included the people that they considered family as well- the uncles, Chanyeol, and Yixing – which meant the long dining table was packed with twelve hungry men, one severely annoyed woman, and a very stressed Lizzy running to and fro from the kitchen.

“Does everyone have a date for the gala?” Ji Hyo asked the room, her words meant for her sons and the single uncles; of course Haha, Jae Suk, and Suk Jin would be attending with their wives. The table was buzzing with chatter, no one paid any attention to Ji Hyo’s question.

Ji Hyo asked again, raising her voice slightly. When everyone still ignored her she took the extreme route, standing up and screaming at the top of her lungs “Yah! I am asking you a question!”

“Sorry Mom.” Sehun mumbled, causing his brothers to shoot him annoyed looks. Sehun knew how to play the baby of the family card, he didn’t like to be in his Mother’s bad graces.

“Who are you taking to the gala?” Ji Hyo asked again. She needed to know the head count- and she just wanted to know. She strategically asked the question while Minseok was in the restroom, not wanting to upset her oldest son further.

“Jongdae” Suho smiled proudly.

“Baekhyun” Kyungsoo said quietly, afraid he would be subjected to teasing from the uncles.

“Is your brother going to be there Mrs. Kang?” Chanyeol asked, trying to act innocent.

“Why would you ask me that, Park Chanyeol?” Ji Hyo was far from stupid. Ever since Chanyeol was a teenager he had clung to Song Joong Ki, Ji Hyo’s younger brother, whenever he was around. Ji Hyo knew the boy had a crush on him, Joong Ki knew it too – but wasn’t willing to pursue any kind of relationship with the younger man. Joong Ki had gone into the military a couple of years back, he had been discharged a few weeks ago. He wouldn’t be at the gala, so the answer was a no.

“No reason, just thought maybe he would be there. I am going with Yixing.” Chanyeol’s feigned innocence was not convincing at all. Yixing smiled and nodded “Yeah, thought we might as well go together.”

“Sehun?” Ji Hyo turned to her youngest “Are you going with anyone?”

“Maybe he will take his stalking victim.” Chanyeol blurted out.

“Tao, I think I am going with Tao.” Sehun said loudly, cutting off his stupid friend and his talk of stalking. Of course Sehun hadn’t asked Tao, but he had been getting somewhere. They texted a lot and they had even gone out for coffee once.

“I am going alone.” Minseok answered curtly, having returned to the table far too soon. Ji Hyo mentally kicked herself.

A few days before Ji Hyo and Gary had informed Minseok that Luhan would be there (they had sent him a singular invitation, deciding against inviting his Mother or Father- if they had happened to be in town), which had made him dread attending. He understood why they had extended the invite, still he felt like it would be best to avoid seeing Luhan during the event. He hadn’t talked to or had a chance to run into Luhan since the elevator incident, and he wasn’t too sure he was ready to face him again so soon.

“Solo,” Kwang Soo answered, pointing to Jong Kook and himself. “Kookie can’t get a date because he is too bossy and I am too sexy for anyone to date.”

“Yah!” Jong Kook looked ready to leap across the table and slap the smile off of Kwang Soo’s face.

Ji Hyo sighed. It was hard to be in the middle of such childish men sometimes.

***

The day of the gala was rainy, foggy, miserable and depressing looking. Minseok’s mood matched the weather. It was a Saturday, the charity event would commence at 7 o’clock sharp (Gary and Ji Hyo had already threatened their brood that 7 meant 7- if they were late there would be hell to pay). Minseok spent the morning sipping cup after cup of coffee, mulling about his apartment. In the afternoon he dragged out his tux, unzipping the bag he tried to remember the last time he wore the thing.

Yixing called him around 3, panicked because he couldn’t remember where he put his bowtie. Minseok had to remind him to look in his bathroom cupboard since that was the last place Minseok remembered seeing the thing (and not bothering to question the often forgetful secretary why he stored formal wear in a bathroom cupboard). Yixing thanked him and hung up.

A half an hour later Suho texted him, asking if buying flowers for Jongdae yet again was too much. Minseok texted back a “No, just do it” before throwing his cell phone onto his bed. He went to the kitchen and made a snack. Somehow he ended up in his second bedroom.

It was probably some kind of deep seated mental issue, he considered. Something had to have driven the always neat and tidy, bordering on OCD Minseok from cleaning this room top to bottom. The blankets on the bed were a mess, it hadn’t been made in three years. A pair of animal ears, deer antlers to be exact, still sat on top of the dresser. There was facial lotion, a few pamphlets for charities, and a soccer ball sitting on the floor near the closet. The room had remained untouched since the day Luhan had left in a hurry, taking his suitcase and only a few of his things with him.

Minseok reached out, fingering the dark blue t-shirt that was thrown over the desk. It was soft, it still smelled like Luhan.

After a few minutes Minseok drifted back to his kitchen, washing the plate he had used for his snack thoroughly. He wiped down the countertops, swept the floors. Glancing at the clock he groaned. It was time to get ready, it was time to avoid Luhan.

***

The event was held at a five star hotel in the heart of Seoul. As one of the social events of the season the outside of the hotel became a mini red carpet, complete with society photographers. It was a place to see and be seen and the attendees knew it. Flashing smiles, wearing their most understated luxury items (this was a charity event after all), the cities wealthy citizens arrived slowly. 

Minseok stopped and smiled for the cameras, posing before he went into the hotel. The first person he spotted was Kyungsoo, who was alone.

“Where is Baekhyun?” Minseok asked, taking a glass of champagne from the passing waiter.

“He is coming with his Dad.” Kyungsoo looked a bit sad “He is my unofficial date.”

“Ahh, got it.” Minseok was well aware of the fact Baekhyun was not officially out, showing up with Kyungsoo might lead to some questions from his parents.

“That makes me sick.” Kyungsoo gestured towards the entrance. Minseok turned to see Suho and Jongdae entering the room, holding hands and looking sickeningly sweet.

“I think it is cute.” Minseok smiled. “Now that – that makes me sick.”

Sehun and Tao walked in next. They weren’t holding hands but they were taking turns checking each other out in the most unsubtle way possible.

“Agreed”

Minseok chatted with his brother for a few minutes before leaving to find his parents. The place was filling up quickly, the pre-dinner champagne hour finding everyone standing about the place, chatting. He was happy he hadn’t spotted Luhan, maybe the Chinese boy wouldn’t show.

Minseok found his parents greeting guests. He waited his turn in line, used to such a crowded atmosphere – it was the same every year. When he got to his Mom and Dad they cooed and patted his head (much to his embarrassment) before telling him to run along and make sure his Uncles were having a good time.

Minseok didn’t really feel like spending time being teased by a bunch of overgrown children so he ducked towards the bar instead. He found a seat in the corner, where he could observe the large venue without being easy to spot – if he saw Luhan he needed a getaway plan. The hour ticked by without issue, he talked to a few of his co-workers at Monday Enterprises as well as a few family friends that approached him.

As the time for dinner seating neared, Minseok left the room to find the bathroom, the two glasses of champagne he drank had made it an urgent matter. Turning the corner to the bathroom he nearly collided with someone. Someone very tall.

“Sorry!” Minseok steadied himself, reaching out to make sure the other man was okay. He had to crane his neck slightly upward to make eye contact, the man was so much taller than him.

“That’s okay.” He had a deep voice. Tall and blonde, Minseok thought he must be some sort of model.

“Well if it isn’t one of the Kang boys.”

Minseok turned to look at the person who had just spoken, the voice eerily familiar. It was Luhan’s Mom, standing slightly behind the giant. Minseok colored, not sure what to do next. He was certain his parents had not invited the woman, only Luhan. What was she doing here?

“Kris, this is Kang Minseok. Minseok, this is Luhan’s fiancée Kris.” Mrs. Lu had a smug look on her face.

All that Minseok could hear was the word fiancée. Luhan was engaged?

“Excuse me.” Minseok dashed past them, not sure if Luhan was standing there or not. When he reached the restroom he threw up.

***

Baekhyun followed his Father into the hotel like a good little puppy. Or so his Mother liked to say – he looked like an adorable little pet when he was with his parents. So well behaved, so filial. He spotted Kyungsoo near the bar area and excused himself. It wasn’t suspicious at all, because his Father knew they were close friends. “Just behave yourself” He had said as his son rushed off.

“I thought you were ditching.” Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun’s arm, squeezing it tightly.

“You look hot when you are angry.” Baekhyun leaned forward and whispered.

“I hate you.” Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and dragged him towards the exit. Glancing at his phone Kyungsoo knew they had some time before dinner – enough time to kiss that smug look off Baekhyun’s face any way.

***

Jongdae felt Suho’s hand on his knee. And he liked it.

“So who is that?” Jongdae asked, nodding towards an older couple that were dressed in some of the tackiest clothes that Jongdae had ever seen.

“They own a ski resort.” Suho replied, squeezing his date’s leg. “Is this okay?”

“Hmmm.” Jongdae smiled “Yeah, I like it.”

Suho blushed, because he had other ideas rushing through his head once he heard Jongdae was okay with the skinship.

***

Sehun and Tao were eating o’dourves and chatting when they were rudely interrupted. Or at least Sehun thought they were rudely interrupted.

“Tao, is that you?” An older gentleman approached the pair, his face alight with surprise.

“Teacher!” Tao busted out an award winning smile – Sehun felt a tad bit jealous.

Sehun was still polite, bowing in greeting. He didn’t recognize the man, odd considering he knew most of the people attending the gala.

“Sehun this is my friend, Lee Soo Man.” Tao looked extremely happy to see the man “He is the one that sponsored my first fashion line, he is the only reason I was able to get my designs off the ground.”

“You are too modest.” Soo Man patted Tao on the back “You are so talented you would have done it yourself, I just had the privilege to lend you some money.”

Sehun did not like Soo-what’s-his-name. Was he starting to become some freak? First the stalking, now the hatred of random old men-

“Thank you, it was good to see you sir.” Tao bowed as the older man walked away, being interrupted by a woman dropping by to say hello.

“Was that your old boyfriend?” Sehun asked, not considering how petty the question was until it was too late.

“No!” Tao looked offended.

“Sorry.”

“Are you jealous?” Tao grinned, “Because you look jealous.”

“No! Me, no. Never.” Sehun wasn’t sure if knocking down the nearest table to create a distraction, masking his getaway, was a viable option. He decided against it.

“Sehun” Tao leaned close “Do you like me?”

Sehun swallowed hard “Do you?”

Tao smiled, not giving an answer, then turned to survey the crowd like nothing had happened. Sehun tried to ignore the thought that bubbled up in his mind – that he was powerless in the face of his newest obsession. That three years ago the tables had been turned. Because now Tao held all the power. And god damn that was hot.

***

Minseok texted Chanyeol, asking him to tell his parents that he wasn’t feeling well and went home. Chanyeol sent back an “A-OK chief, feel better”. It wasn’t a long ride back to his apartment but it felt like it. He could hear the words over and over “Luhan’s fiancée”.

He had been stupid to assume Luhan was single. Or maybe it wasn’t stupid – Luhan had kissed him back after all. If he was engaged he had no business kissing Minseok, hugging Minseok. Or maybe it was all Minseok’s fault. He was the one that had kissed Luhan in the hotel hallway, he was the one who had moved to hug him in the elevator.

The thoughts plagued him as he took the elevator up to his apartment. He punched in the code as the tears began to fall. Kicking off his dress shoes he flicked on the hall light, walking towards his bedroom slowly. What he needed now was to bury his head under his comforter and cry. What he got instead was a person stepping out from the living room.

Minseok screamed. It was a burglar, he knew it. Darting back towards the door he stumbled as the person caught up with him, tumbling with him to the ground. As he began to fight back, he found his arms pinned to the ground, a pair of soft brown eyes staring down at him.

“Luhan?” Minseok whispered. It was the man himself, and he wasn’t dressed in a tuxedo. Did he even attend the event? “What are you doing here?!”

“I…I miss you.” Luhan whispered after a few moments of heavy silence, not bothering to move off of Minseok.

“I met your fiancée.” Minseok turned his head away, practically spitting the words. So Luhan broke into his apartment (well, probably used the pass code, it hadn’t changed since he lived there) while his fiancée and Mother attended the gala? Nice.

“My..what?” Luhan asked slowly.

“Your Mother and some Kris guy.” Minseok kept his head turned away, not wanting to look at Luhan. It was bad enough he could feel Luhan pressed against him with every fiber of his being. It was bad enough Luhan caught him crying.

Luhan scoffed, sitting up. Minseok felt the loss of contact acutely, even if he was pissed at the moment. “That is not my fiancée. That is the person my Mom wants me to marry. And she used my invitation?!”

“So you are not engaged?” Minseok asked quietly.

“No…” Luhan looked down at Minseok, “Does that make you happy?”

“No.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“Why are you here Luhan? I thought you hated me.”

“I…shouldn’t be here, should I?” Luhan looked sad, so indescribably sad. It mirrored Minseok’s feelings – a black hole of sorrow that they had both created.

“No, you shouldn’t” Minseok agreed. “You should go.”

Luhan nodded but didn’t bother standing up. “You never changed the room…”

Minseok didn’t answer because anything he said would just make it worse.

“You know, we were both wrong baozi.” Minseok tensed at hearing the old nickname “I realized that after we were stuck in that god-awful elevator.” Luhan inched closer, Minseok inched backwards until he was lying on the floor again, Luhan hovering over him.

Minseok could feel Luhan’s hot breath on his tear stained cheeks. He could feel Luhan shift his weight, his thighs bearing down on Minseok’s legs. It was completely accidental that Minseok let out a soft moan, because after he did so he wanted to punch himself in the face. He never had a chance, Luhan bridged the gap between them in a second, claiming his lips.

The kiss started off chaste, their lips pressed together as Luhan leaned closer, their torsos touching as Luhan leaned on his elbows. Minseok was the first to deepen the kiss, nibbling on Luhan’s bottom lip until he yielded, opening his mouth with a moan and beginning to tongue into Minseok’s.

Minseok moved his hands to Luhan’s waist, raising his head slightly, desiring closer contact. He didn’t have to wait long for Luhan’s hands to find his waist, pulling him up. Luhan was surprisingly strong, lifting Minseok rather effortlessly as he leaned back on his heels, pulling the smaller man onto his lap.

Every rational part of Minseok’s brain told him to stop, to kick Luhan out, to go to bed and cry. But the rational part of his brain was no match for the feeling that this was right, this was where he was supposed to be. This was what he wanted.

Luhan’s lips moved to Minseok’s cheeks, then his chin, then his neck, trailing soft licks and suckles. Minseok threw his head back, relishing the way Luhan’s lips ignited something inside of him.

“You are so beautiful.” Luhan groaned, his hands moving from Minseok’s waist to his ass, cupping and pulling him closer.

Minseok didn’t respond with words. He moved his hips downward, the friction causing Luhan to moan. It was a swift movement that had Luhan grabbing Minseok, standing up with the older man straddling him. Before Minseok could protest, more than a little squeal of surprise that is, Luhan was kissing him, walking towards the bedroom.

He could have protested, could have told him to stop. But Minseok didn’t. He let himself be carried, he let Luhan lay him down on the bed softly.

Luhan stared down, drinking in Minseok’s swollen lips, flushed face, messy hair.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Minseok whispered, feeling very self-conscious all of a sudden.

“I have wanted t- dreamed about looking at you for three years, give me a chance.” Luhan answered, “But somehow in my imagination you never had so many clothes on.”

Minseok blushed, Luhan moved. Minseok’s tuxedo jacket was the first to go, then his tie. Minseok moved too, pushing Luhan’s shirt up until the man moved, helping it off. Luhan trailed kisses down Minseok’s neck, unbuttoning Minseok’s dress shirt he begin to administer to his chest, stopping to lick one of Minseok’s nipples. When Luhan reached his waist, Minseok bucked up, his mind gone in a haze of desire.

Everything was hazier once Luhan’s hand began palming, rubbing at the throbbing bulge in Minseok’s pants.

“Can I?” Luhan asked, already moving to divest Minseok of his pants.

“Mmm.” Minseok couldn’t say no, wouldn’t say no. He would be lying if he claimed he hadn’t thought about Luhan sucking him off more than a few times over the years.

Luhan unbuttoned Minseok’s pants, pulling them down until Minseok’s erection sprung free. Luhan cupped Minseok’s balls, then trailed a finger up his length, caressing his head.

Minseok looked down, the sight of Luhan’s big eyes staring up at him hard to take. He bucked upwards into Luhan’s hand, wanting more. Needing more. Luhan obliged, taking Minseok’s length in his mouth. It was hot, seeing Luhan’s pretty pink lips engulfing him. Then Luhan began to move and Minseok lost it. He threw his head back, grasping at the sheets. Luhan bobbed his head, licking slowly, before his pace quickened. Minseok gasped. It had been years – long before he met Luhan – since he had been in bed with a man. He was about to come then and there.

Sensing Minseok’s building climax, Luhan stopped sucking, letting Minseok go with a pop. Minseok moaned at the loss of contact, whining as he looked up.

“Not yet.” Luhan’s face was flush, desire coloring his eyes “Not until I am in you.” Minseok moaned, the words too strong, too possessive to do anything but turn him on more.

It was quick – Luhan took off his pants and grabbed something from one of the dresser drawers. Minseok looked up, wondering what in the hell Luhan had stashed in the dresser so many years ago.

“I bought it back then, I was hoping we would need it.” Luhan uncapped the small bottle of lube, squirting it onto his fingers. Minseok knew what was coming next. Luhan sat back down, pushing Minseok’s legs apart “Is this okay?”

“Please, just do it.” Minseok whined. He had never thought sex with Luhan would turn him into such a whiny, needy creature.

It was one finger first, caressing his rim as his knees were pushed up towards his chest, opening him wider. Luhan was being careful, testing, as he sunk one finger in. Minseok tensed, a slight pain. Trying to keep Luhan going he moved forward, rocking his hips. Luhan tried another finger, setting a slow rhythm. Minseok met the thrusts of Luhan’s fingers, wanting it.

Worried that Minseok would come at the contact Luhan pulled his fingers away. He squirted some of the lube on his own erection, hard and throbbing as he watched Minseok unravel at his touch. “Are you ready?” Luhan whispered, caressing Minseok’s cheek.

Minseok nodded. Luhan was gentle, positioning himself at Minseok’s opening. It felt good, too good, Minseok thought, urging himself forward. Luhan obliged, pushing in. He waited until he was seated, waited for Minseok to adjust.

“Move” Minseok gasped, Luhan filling him “I am not going to break damnit.”

That was all Luhan needed to start pumping. He tried to go slow, but a writhing Minseok falling apart under him was too much. He grabbed Minseok’s legs for leverage, pushing him open wider he began to thrust harder. When he hit Minseok’s prostate the other cried out “There. Fuck right there.”

Luhan could feel his own climax approaching. Minseok reached for his length, but Luhan swatted his hand away “I want you to come from my cock alone.” He pumped harder, his grasp on Minseok’s hips tightened.

That was all that Minseok needed. One, two, three more thrusts directly to his prostate and he was seeing stars, coming all over his chest, onto Luhan. It was a few more hard and fast thrusts before Luhan came, releasing his seed into Minseok, Minseok clinching around him through his own orgasm far too much for him to handle.

Shaking, Luhan collapsed onto Minseok, holding him as they got through their shared climax. Luhan pulled out finally, Minseok whining.

“You are so needy.” Luhan laughed, reaching down to wipe Minseok off with one of the sheets. He kicked it aside and pulled his lover into his arms.

“Shut up Luhan.” Minseok buried his head in Luhan’s shoulder. They were both panting, sweaty, disgusting to be honest.

Neither man said anything else. They held each other, giving each other soft pecks of adoration now and then, until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
***

It was a bad idea, a really bad idea. Luhan had thrown the invitation in the garbage as soon as he received it. His Mother had fished the ivory creation out of the rubbish, questioning how sick and twisted the Kangs were to send such a thing.

“Remember what they did to you…”His mother had told him, shaking the invitation angrily.

He didn’t respond. Because it hurt.

***

He made it better. Why did he make it better? He asked himself a dozen times – no hundreds of times – after he escaped that god damn elevator. It had been terrifying, being trapped. Luhan had never reasoned out his fear of heights because he knew there was no reason. He was simply afraid of them – always had been, probably always would be.

Seeing Minseok unexpectedly was hard enough. Every time he bumped into Minseok it became more difficult. More difficult to turn away, more difficult to hate him. Three years ago Luhan felt like his heart had been torn to shreds. Now he wasn’t so sure.

Three years ago Luhan trusted, Luhan wanted. And Luhan was used. There was no other way he could really think about it. Minseok had to get married to secure his inheritance, so Minseok had found an easy target – a passionate young man that shunned social norms. Luhan learned his lesson the day Minseok couldn’t answer him, couldn’t tell him the contest was a lie.

The years in China had opened Luhan’s eyes. His family was well off but troubled. The corporate world was ugly, political. Luhan realized his Mother and Father’s disappointment was centered on how he had left them, abandoned the family in their opinion. Luhan had avoided, now he acquiesced. He conformed, he put on a suit and tie and learned the business. He ran from the memory of a certain Korean man with beautiful eyes, he buried himself in work.

Now, after seeing Minseok again, everything in the last three years seemed to be a silly mask for what Luhan really wanted all along - and it hurt.

When Luhan panicked Minseok could calm him down. When Luhan was drunk, needy – he needed Minseok. It was a mess. He wasn’t ready for it. In a few brief encounters he wasn’t prepared.

***

“Are you going to the gala tonight?” His Mother asked, the invitation neatly pieced together. No one would ever know it had been ripped in two.

“No.” Luhan answered, not bothering to look up from the sports page.

“Kris is in town today…”

“And?” Luhan was sick of his Mother trying to set him up with Kris, the only son of a close family friend.

“He asked if you were going.”

“Tell him no.” Luhan stood up, folding the newspaper carefully “I have some things I need to do.”

His Mother, uncharacteristically did not pry further. Luhan had already guessed it was because she had plans of her own – what they were, however, made Luhan extremely nervous.

***

Luhan trailed a finger along the bridge railing, the cold metal rubbing against his fingertips. He had been here before, years ago, with Minseok. A few more blocks and he would be at the apartment. The place he had lived for a few short weeks long ago. A place where he was happy for a time.

It was still painful. He kept walking.

***

It was a really stupid thing to do. But he did it. The pass code was the same, Luhan jumping a bit in shock as he heard the door click open. So he never changed it…

He would have never entered if he thought Minseok might be there. He knew the man was busy at the gala; there is no way he would ever know that Luhan dropped in for a moment. But why did he drop in? The answer was loud and clear as Luhan stepped inside the place. The answer no less subtle in his mind. Because he missed it- because he missed Minseok.

The hall light was on, displaying the long corridor. It hadn’t changed a bit in three years. Luhan walked towards the living room, unconsciously flicking the light off as he reached the end of the hall. The living room was the same too – for the most part. A new dark blue ottoman appeared to be the only addition aside from new coffee table books.

He moved towards the second bedroom first. That is where he had slept when he lived here. Sleeping with Minseok wasn’t an option at the time, because that meant a lot of things- that Luhan’s perverted pickup lines were no match for. They had moved too fast already, sleeping together was something they needed to take slow.

Opening the door brought a rush of emotions. He strained his eyes in the darkness, finally flicking on a lamp (that he was surprised was still in the room).

It was the same. He had never changed it. Luhan’s things were still scattered about, the bed was still unmade. Luhan felt dizzy, considering, trying to understand. In three years Luhan had done everything to try to forget Minseok. In three years Minseok had kept Luhan’s things as they were, like he didn’t want to forget. Like he wanted to hang on.

A loud noise broke Luhan’s focus, making him jump. Turning around he made out the sound of the front door opening and closing. He moved towards the sound, hoping it was Minseok.

***

 

As soon as Kyungsoo woke up he groaned, the pain coming full force. He managed to get out of bed, albeit slowly, and approach the full length mirror in his room. He was already showcasing a few black and blue marks and more than one red splotch on his body – courtesy of a few hours the night before with Baekhyun. He mentally cursed himself for thinking that rough sex was a good idea now that he had to pay the price. Then it occurred to him that Baekhyun probably had a few bruises and welts as well, which made it all worth it. Who would have thought the two of them together could be so deliciously twisted?

It was Sunday morning and Kyungsoo had absolutely nothing to do for the entire day. Baekhyun was busy with a family event, which meant spending time with him was out. That left his brothers, Chanyeol, Jongdae, or Yixing. He sighed, suddenly wishing he had a larger circle of friends.

He made the decision that he would start with the least annoying person and hope they were not busy. If all else failed he could stay home and watch movies. He had a deep desire to re-watch Dr. Strangelove of late, his freshly ordered copy sitting next to his TV. And if everything failed he could get some work done, but that was a last resort. An absolute last resort.

***

Jongdae and Suho had slept together. Well, slept – in that they fell asleep next to each other. They hadn’t actually slept slept together, because that would have been too fast, too soon. Jongdae woke up promptly at six in the morning, his internal clock making it impossible to sleep any later.

Suho was awake barely a minute later. It was funny how well they matched in some things but were complete opposites in others.

“Morning sunshine.” Jongdae grinned down at Suho, who was quite the sight. He hadn’t bothered to change out of his button down shirt or tuxedo pants before going to bed. After more than a few glasses of wine he had gotten home on the arm of an equally giggly and buzzed up Jongdae. They had fallen asleep after making some ramyun and pulling out Suho’s anime collection for some serious discussion, neither bothering to change.

“Morning.” Suho sat up, brushing his hair away from his eyes “Did you sleep okay?”

“Yep.” Jongdae leaned over and kissed Suho’s cheek “Did you?”

“Never better.” Suho flashed a cheesy smile that had Jongdae rolling his eyes.

“What do you want to do today?”

“I thought maybe we could go cheer Minseok hyung up. Take him to get coffee or something.” Suho suggested. It wasn’t hard to figure out why his older brother had left the gala the night before. Luhan’s Mother and some giant man had shown up, said a few words to Suho’s Mother and Father, and left. The only good thing about the visit was that they paid the per plate fee, which went to charity.

Suho and the rest of the bunch had guessed Minseok had probably met the woman before he had left the event. Chanyeol had wanted to go over to Minseok’s house last night and check up on him until Ji Hyo told him not to – to give him some space. But now it was the day after, Suho figured his older brother could use some cheering up by now.

Jongdae agreed readily “We should. I hate thinking about hyung being all alone and depressed.”

Suho thanked Jongdae, but he knew he didn’t really have to. Jongdae loved Minseok like he was his own brother. That was the nice thing about Jongdae, he fit into the picture so well.

***

The sun was streaming in the bedroom window. Luhan liked the morning, liked the thought of a new day. He greeted this morning with a smile on his face, and a sleeping Minseok in his arms. They had slept through the night – Luhan had a feeling they had a lot to talk about when both of them were awake. But for now all was quiet save the light sound of Minseok snoring (which Luhan found adorable).

He watched Minseok sleep for a while, appreciating the way he looked so peaceful as he rested. Luhan tried not to consider what could potentially come next, because there was a chance Minseok might wake up and regret everything. There was the problem of Luhan’s family as well (not to mention what Minseok’s family might think of the situation).

Luhan knew his Mother would be enraged if she learned he had been with Minseok the night before. She had made it her mission to see him engaged to Kris, the son of a business partner. On top of that was her hatred of the Kang family; there was no way she would willingly see her only son married to a Kang. Which meant Luhan had a lot of things to consider, because being with Minseok meant not being with his family.

Five years ago, three years ago, Luhan would have chosen Minseok over his parents easily. He had told Minseok that more than once. But that was before he had gone back to Beijing, before he had seen that his parents had some sort of humanity- that they cared about him. The hurt had run deep on both sides and three years with his parents had brought some closure. Yet he didn’t want to make the choice – love or his family. Maybe, just maybe, he could convince them somehow.

Luhan sighed, feeling his eyes getting heavy he decided he could sleep on it. Soon his own snoring matched Minseok’s, both men deep in sleep.

***

Gary and Ji Hyo were armed and ready. Three Americanos, an assortment of donuts, and all of the parental love they could muster were at their disposal. On the elevator ride up to Minseok’s apartment they tried to take sips of their coffee, managing to spill more than a drop.

“Oppa you are so clumsy.” Ji Hyo had teased, just as she managed to spill her own drink.

Gary laughed at his wife as the elevator doors opened. They alighted the lift and stopped. Their second and third sons were standing in the hall, alongside Jongdae.

“Hey kids! Looks like we all had the same idea.” Gary approached his sons with a smile “Did you guys just get here?”

“Hi Mom, Dad.” The Kang brothers greeted, Jongdae bowed respectfully.

“We just got here, we thought Minseok hyung might need some cheering up.” Suho explained.

“Did you call him first?” Ji Hyo asked. It was her intent to surprise her son, she knew better than to have called and asked for permission to visit. When her eldest son was upset he tended to shut himself off from everyone, there was no way he would have agreed to their visit. Her two sons had the same inclination because they both explained they hadn’t called first.

“Good, let’s make it a surprise then.” Ji Hyo winked mischievously before approaching the key pad. She knew her son’s entry code by heart – all of her sons told their Mother the pass codes to their apartments (well, except for Sehun who had yet to explain why he moved half his stuff out but still slept at their house) because she expected them to. And they had no reason not to.

With a beep the door clicked open, letting the five unexpected visitors inside.

***

Someone jabbing his side repeatedly - that is what woke Minseok up. He groaned, still half asleep.

“What is it Luhan?” Minseok asked, only bothering to flutter his eyes open after he had asked the question.

He noticed that Luhan was sitting with the sheets pulled up to his chin, elbowing Minseok. His eyes were wide.

“What’s wrong?” Minseok asked, sitting up he let the sheets fall to his waist.

Minseok let his eyes travel to where Luhan was staring in terror. There, packed neatly into the doorway to his room (part of them half standing in his bedroom amidst the tornado of strewn clothing) were his two brothers, his parents, and Jongdae.

Minseok screamed. He screamed like a little girl.

***

Sehun was almost one hundred percent certain he was going insane. He had barely slept the night before because Tao had barely slept the night before. Last night, after dropping his “date” off at the apartment building, pretending to leave, and then subsequently slinking back inside to his stalker headquarters he patiently waited for Tao to turn his lights off and go to bed. But Tao didn’t go to bed. He sang trot songs, he called someone (stupid wall for muffling sound – Sehun was considering how easy it might be to drill a hole so he could actually hear through the thing). And he was still awake.

Sehun made coffee but dumped it out before he tasted it. He didn’t trust the water here, it was probably tainted. To pass time he decided to make a list of all of the reasons Tao was way hotter now than he was three years ago. Then he tore the list up because only a crazy obsessed person would make a list like that.

Around seven in the morning Sehun had enough. He put on his coat, his favorite pair of sunglasses, and a determined but so-not-crazy expression and left his apartment. He approached Tao’s door and knocked loudly.

It took Tao a lot longer than it should have to answer the door and when he did Sehun was pissed.

“Hunah? What are you doing here?” Tao asked. It was pretty clear that Tao had just woken up.

“You were sleeping? You were SLEEPING?” Sehun responded, his voice much louder than he wanted it to be.

“Yeah, of course I was. Why? What’s up?” Tao held the door open so Sehun could step inside.

Sehun slinked inside, his fists still balled up against his sides. So Tao had fallen asleep with the lights on? With music playing? Who did that?!

“Is everything okay? You look upset?” Tao shut the door and walked behind Sehun, pretty much herding him to the couch. Sehun flopped down, dejected. “Are you sick or something?”

“No, no. I am not sick. Not at all.” Sehun muttered.

“Well that’s good. If you were sick I was going to offer up one of my grandma’s home remedies. It is amazing what you can do with fish intestines.” Tao sat down next to Sehun, moving his sketch pad aside.

“Tao, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do you have some kind of pla-“Before Sehun could finish his question, which he probably should not have finished any way (because it went something along the lines of “Do you have a plan to torture me? See me go insane? Huh? Is this a game to you? IS THIS A GAME SON!?” -which sounded far too crazy when Sehun considered it later on) Tao’s phone rang.

“Oh, sorry, I should see who it is. Hold tight.” Tao stood up and retrieved his phone from the small table in the corner of the room. Sehun watched as Tao checked who it was, his expression immediately growing dark. “Just a second, Hun-ah.”

Tao answered the phone with a firm greeting. He moved out of the room, apparently whoever was calling him required privacy.

Sehun had nothing left to lose since his sanity was pretty much gone already so he crept towards the hallway to listen.

“I don’t care if you are in town.”

“No, I don’t want to meet up.”

“Listen, if you had an ounce of intelligence in that brain of yours you would know how much I do not want to see you right now.”

“Kris, I am over you. Completely over you so stop calling. Bye”

Sehun rushed back to the couch, barely sitting down before Tao came back into the room, throwing his phone down on the table a little too hard.

“Bad phone call?” Sehun asked, trying to act innocent.

“Uh, kind of.”

Sehun didn’t like the “kind of” response. Kris - that must be Tao’s ex-boyfriend. Sehun hated the name Kris. He hadn’t met anyone by that name before but now he hated it. Stupid Kris with his stupid face and his stupid dating Tao.

“So what were you saying before?” Tao sat back down.

“Oh..um” Sehun was past accusing Tao of torturing him so now he had to think of something else to say. Sehun was never the most creative person in the world so failed miserably “What do you think of- um…uh” He spotted a small rock garden on the corner table “of rocks?”

“Of rocks?” Tao looked confused “Well I never really considered it. I guess I like them.”

“Oh, well that’s good.” Sehun looked around the room, his lack of sleep and his delusions pushing him further into madness “Can I sleep on your couch?”

“Uh, I guess so. Why do you need to sleep on my couch?” Tao was thoroughly confused now.

Sehun couldn’t tell Tao he was too tired to properly stalk him at the moment (so he wanted to crash at his place so Tao couldn’t leave without him knowing) but instead he mumbled “Your couch feels really comfortable and it smells like flowers.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I have to leave in around noon for a fashion shoot but you are welcome to stay.”

Sehun nodded dumbly. Tao retrieved a pillow and blanket from the cupboard in the hall before telling Sehun he was going back to bed himself. Sehun told him goodnight, then plopped down. The couch was seriously not the most comfortable thing and it definitely did not smell like flowers.

Sehun stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before he fell asleep from pure exhaustion. He was so tired he didn’t notice Tao hanging back, watching him from the hallway, a devilish grin on his face.

***

Minseok and Luhan dressed in a hurry, neither saying much more than a few swear words and “It will be okay.” They left the bedroom together, both looking at the floor as they made their way to the living room.

Minseok knew that all five of them would still be there, because that was just how his family was.

“Luhan, what a pleasant surprise!” Gary was the first one to greet them and he did so boisterously (with a very awkward clap on Luhan’s back, sending the thin Chinese man forward a few steps).

“It is nice to see you two getting along!” Ji Hyo gushed.

Minseok groaned internally. Only his parents would walk in on him and his ex-boyfriend in bed together then hang around to hand out awkward congratulations. Sometimes he hated his family.

“Hyung…are you okay?” Suho asked, apparently the only normal one of the lot. Kyungsoo didn’t say a word, he was too busy flipping through the Age of Empires coffee table book Minseok had on his table. Jongdae, meanwhile, just looked embarrassed about the whole situation and was engrossed in checking his phone.

“Uh, yeah. Hey, Luhan and I have some things to talk about so if you guys wouldn’t mind-“

“Sure, we can all go to breakfast together!” Gary practically shouted “We brought coffee but you can warm that up later. It looks like you two need to get ready, but you can always shower later, we don’t mind if you guys look a little rough around the edges.”

“Seriously?” Minseok looked at his parents, who wore twin expressions of glee. “Leave. Now!”

“Son, you don’t have to raise your voice, we were just trying to welcome your friend.” Ji Hyo smiled warmly.

“GET OUT!”

The five unwelcome visitors took the hint – well, the shout – and left the apartment. Minseok shut the door after them, leaning against it he sunk to the floor. Luhan stood awkwardly at the end of the hallway.

“Sorry.” Luhan said quietly “I didn’t know what to do when they walked in.”

“You don’t have to be sorry.” Minseok stood up “They are just soooo weird.”

“Yeah, I noticed. Not that I have any room to talk.”

Minseok walked back towards the living room. Now came the part he didn’t want to face but had to. It was time to figure some things out. “Is now good?”

Luhan nodded. He knew what Minseok was referring to. They sat down across from each other.

“So what do we do now? What are we?” Luhan asked, hesitation clear in his voice.

“What do you want us to be?” Minseok countered, leaning back in his chair. He knew what he wanted them to be, but everything was still hazy in terms of if that was a possibility.

“Minseok…”

“Was it just last night then?” Minseok felt the hot tears start to sting the corner of his eyes.

“No! That isn’t what I meant.” Luhan could see Minseok tear up and it made him tear up too “My parents, they aren’t going to like this.”

“I figured as much.” Minseok sighed heavily “They are probably going to have a way more normal reaction than my parents.”

Luhan laughed a little at this, Minseok laughed too. “This is complicated Min, you know that, I know that.”

“Do you want to be together?” Minseok wanted to stop time at that moment, because he was afraid to hear the answer.

“I think I do. But it is so complicated still…we didn’t end well before. And my family..” Luhan answered slowly, it hurt but it was the truth.

“Luhan, will you go out with me? On a few dates I mean..” Minseok really dreaded the response, but he shouldn’t have.

“Only if you go on a few dates with me.” Luhan smiled.

Minseok nodded.

“We will figure this out, I promise.” Luhan stood up, walking across the room he sat down next to Minseok and took his hand in his “And can I say we got off to an amazing start?” Luhan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“You are still a pervert, aren’t you?” Minseok laughed.

“Once a pervert always a pervert dear.” Luhan leaned over, planting a kiss on Minseok’s mouth.

***

Luhan tried to sneak back into his apartment – but sneaking into an apartment at noon was a difficult feat. He managed to slip his shoes off quietly, listening for his Mother. When he didn’t hear any movement he mentally thanked the heavens and stepped forward, hoping to make it to his room in peace.

Luhan and his Mother had leased a large apartment once they had decided they would be doing business in Seoul for the next few months. Luhan would have liked to have leased a separate apartment, apart from his Mother, but he knew he had no real reason to do so except for a simple want of privacy (which his Mother wasn’t about to give him).

The apartment was on the other side of the city from Minseok’s. It had a great view of the Seoul skyline, came fully furnished (with the latest in luxury branding), and by all logic was perfect for what it needed to be. A temporary residence for the Lu family to return to when they had called it a day at their rented office suite. Still, it was a strange place. It wasn’t home, it was a transient residence.

Luhan almost made it. He was so close, so very close.

“Luhan, is that you?”

A string of curse words muttered under his breath, Luhan turned and walked into the living area to see his Mother sitting on the sofa, reading something on her laptop.

“Hi Mom.” Luhan greeted his mother with a chipper voice. His only option now was to make something up. He needed to figure out how to broach the Minseok subject; doing so when he snuck back home after his first night in Minseok’s bed was too soon.

“Where were you last night?” Mrs. Lu - her first name, which of course Luhan never used, was Jia Li – cocked her head at her son, looking genuinely perplexed that he had spent the night out.

“I was hanging out with some old friends.” Luhan answered, sitting down next to his Mother. He leaned over to see what she had up on her screen, “Is that the proposal for the retail line?”

Jia Li moved her computer aside, not ready to switch topics so quickly “Yes, it is. Old friends? I didn’t know you still had close friends in Seoul?”

“They were part of the organization I worked for years back. Don’t you remember when I was all about saving the Mountain Gorillas?” Luhan flashed a smile, trying to charm his Mother.

“Hmm” She didn’t believe him, but she wasn’t going to pry any further. If she wanted to know she would find out, she didn’t need Luhan to tell her the truth. “Kris missed you last night.”

Luhan didn’t say anything. The topic of Kris was a delicate one. His parents wanted nothing more than to see him engaged to Kris- the sooner the better. Luhan was not for the idea and Kris wasn’t either. Or at least it didn’t seem like Kris was for the idea. Luhan hadn’t spent a lot of time with the other man, because if he did he knew he would be subjected to constant questioning from his parents and more pressure to set a wedding date. Plus the two of them seemed to have little in common apart from their families’ business relationship.

In fact, Luhan was surprised that Kris accompanied them to Korea. At first, anyway. Then his Mother let it slip that Kris’s family was also in on the Korean expansion, Kris was there as their representative. It was business, not pleasure, which had him renting the apartment next to the Lu’s.

“I hope you didn’t forget about the dinner this evening.”

“No, I remember. Six o’clock, right?” Luhan answered.

“Yes. I told the driver to pick us up at five.” Jia Li’s expression turned more serious, a slight frown showing “I don’t want to lecture you again, because I hope you are already well aware, but this is a very important dinner meeting for us. Nothing can go wrong.”

Luhan was well aware because it had been the only thing his Mother had wanted to talk about for the last week. But that was his Mother, she drilled things into his head with repetition.

“It will be fine Mom, don’t worry.”

***

Sehun had never been at a fashion shoot before. He found it mildly interesting. He probably would have been more interested in his surroundings if he wasn’t still so sleep deprived. He had slept for a few hours on Tao’s couch, he woke up as Tao got ready for the shoot.

“I can come with you...if you don’t mind.” Sehun offered, not at all motivated by his new role of stalker extraordinaire.

“Sure.” Tao had answered simply.

The shoot was to catalog Tao’s latest fashion creations, which meant Tao was occupied as soon as they arrived at the studio. Sehun watched as Tao rushed from the models to the photographer to the editors to the makeup artists and back. It was fascinating to watch Tao work.

Sehun thought back to three years before, when Tao had been a nervous, unsure office worker (for a few days any way, he had been a day dreaming fisherman for years). He had tried his best to work hard but he had little to no confidence in himself. The most confident thing Tao had done three years ago was leave Sehun. Now Tao radiated confidence. He knew how the models should pose, he knew how their makeup should be done. He knew. And Sehun thought that was damn sexy.

Sehun was so wrapped up in watching Tao he didn’t hear the man the first time he spoke. He finally paid attention once someone nudged his shoulder. Turning, he saw the photographer standing over him.

“Are you a model?”

Sehun blushed slightly “Me? Nah.”

“If Mr. Huang doesn’t mind I think you would be the perfect fit for this shoot. If you are interested?”

Tao was quick to notice that the photographer was standing and talking to Sehun. Somehow, through all of his rushing around, he still managed to keep an eye on the blonde haired man that had accompanied him.

The photographer noticed Tao approaching “Tao! I was just telling your friend that he should really model. What do you say?”

Tao looked Sehun up and down, Sehun’s face turned a darker shade of red at the inspection “If Hun-ah wants too I don’t mind.”

“How about it kid?”

It was probably the sleep deprivation, because Sehun found himself saying yes without really considering if he wanted to have his face in a catalog or on a website or on Tao’s computer. Sehun changed his mind once he thought about Tao reviewing the prints. Yes, he wanted Tao staring at his picture. Yes, this modeling thing was a great idea.

Tao smiled and grabbed Sehun’s hand, practically dragging him over the dressing area.

“I have the perfect outfit for you.”

Sehun felt giddy at Tao’s excitement. Yes, modeling was a wonderful thing.

Tao pulled out a button down shirt and slacks. Sehun grimaced. They were the ugliest print he had ever seen- a forest green, mustard, burnt orange, hot pink, and teal monstrosity of paisley and polka dots and stripes.

“This is from my day to night collection.” Tao explained proudly.

Maybe modeling was not such a great idea.

“Uh- Tao, I am not sure if this is really my style.” Sehun wanted to puke just looking at the clothes, he couldn’t imagine actually wearing them. It was surprising how ugly the outfit was given how much he liked Tao’s menswear line that was shown during the fashion show.

“Oh” Tao looked depressed at Sehun’s rejection.

“No! I was just kidding. I love it!” Sehun said through his teeth. Damn sexy Tao and his frown and- argh, Sehun was pretty sure he was still slipping into madness.

A little over two hours later Sehun was standing in front of a white cloth backdrop, posing. His would be the last shoot of the day, the other models had already started to leave the studio.

Sehun was awkward at first, not knowing how to pose or where to look.

“Hun-ah, look to the side.” Tao instructed him gently. The photographer gave Sehun further instructions on what expression to make and how to stand.

Sehun’s difficulty was evident to the few people that remained in the studio watching him. Finally Tao stepped on the other side of the camera. He walked behind Sehun, grabbing his shoulders he maneuvered his posture.

“Like this” Tao’s words ghosted on Sehun’s cheek, his hands found Sehun’s waist.

Don’t get a boner, don’t get a boner – Sehun kept repeating over and over in his head. Tao stepped away just in time and Sehun managed to finish the shoot.

“It’s a wrap!” The photographer announced, turning to Tao he explained that the proof shots would be sent over later that day.

“Thank you everyone.” Tao bowed, Sehun bowed as well. They walked together towards the dressing room, not talking. Then Tao stopped. Sehun turned to see why and noticed that Tao looked scared. His face had turned pale, his posture stiff.

“What’s wrong?” Sehun asked, walking back over to Tao.

“Tao.”

Sehun turned towards the source of the voice. It was a tall man, blonde, with killer good looks. He was approaching Tao and Sehun with a smirk on his face.

“Kris. Leave, now.” Tao balled his fists.

“I just wanted to see you for a minute. You don’t have to be rude.” Kris answered, not bothering to leave. “Who is this?” He gestured to Sehun.

“Someone who is a thousand times better than you. Nice to meet you.” Sehun stepped in front of Tao. So this was Kris. The Kris. The ex-boyfriend. The one Sehun hated before he even knew who he was.

“So you must be the new boyfriend?” Kris cocked an eyebrow, looking Sehun up and down “Honestly Tao you could do a lot better than this kid.”

Sleep deprivation, the confidence that comes with a sudden modeling gig, and pure jealousy sprang into action as Sehun stepped forward. He was ready to tell Kris where to go with his fists – but Tao stopped him.

“Hun-ah, let’s go.” Tao grabbed Sehun’s hand and dragged him towards the exit. Kris didn’t bother to follow them.

When they were near the exit Sehun spoke “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Just ignore him. He thinks he is better than everybody else.”

Sehun nodded, then he realized he was still wearing the ugliest outfit he had ever worn in his life. He wanted to tell Tao he HAD to change, it wasn’t an option. But he couldn’t, because changing meant leaving Tao with Kris (if he was still in the building) and Sehun was not about to do that. Instead he went out, in public, dressed like a clown. The things he did for love lust.

***

Suho and Jongdae were enjoying a late lunch. Or maybe it was an early dinner – either one. They had gone to see a movie after their embarrassing time at Minseok’s apartment (Suho could swear he went blind for at least a minute after walking in on his brother and Luhan in bed). They had eaten at the theater, but it wasn’t enough.

They ended up at their favorite Hanok restaurant, a place with great ambience and an amazing menu (if a bit pricy), enjoying a few more hours in each other’s company before they returned to their respective homes. All of which was promptly shattered when the door to their private dining area opened (the restaurant was designed this way – with each set of diner’s having their own room, a feature that added to the cost of eating at the place).

“Hyungs!” Sehun waved, stepping into the room with Tao following behind him “Soojin said you guys were here.”

Soojin, the hostess, was great at her job. Friendly, she was on a first name basis with the Kangs (Ji Hyo loved the girl, greeting her with a hug every time she came to the place). It wasn’t surprising she would have told Sehun that his brother and Jongdae were already dining, if just a bit unfortunate.

“Hey.” Suho wasn’t especially enthusiastic with his greeting. He knew his little brother well – Sehun would join them for dinner because he knew Suho would pick up the tab.

“Sehun, what are you wearing?” Jongdae asked, shocked to see the youngest Kang in such a flashy outfit.

“I designed it, do you like it?” Tao answered proudly, sitting down next to Jongdae.

“It is…very…unique.” Jongdae smiled, trying to be polite.

“So how about some drinks before dinner boys?” Sehun sat down next to Suho and grabbed for the soju.

“Only if you promise to not turn this into a drinking contest” Suho eyed his brother with suspicion.

“Me? No..never!” Sehun laughed. They were in for a long night.

***

The driver was prompt. Luhan guessed it was because he feared his Mother as much as all of their other servants, assistants, and workers did. She was not the type of person you wanted to anger.

Kris would be attending the dinner as well, the back seat of the town car was a little crowded with the three of them sitting together. Luhan had his tablet in hand, reviewing the proposal. It had been a feat to schedule this dinner. The Kim family ran one of the larger retail chains in South Korea, and so far they had kept their company private. They were partially owned by a larger business, but that information was not public. Luhan had done a lot of digging, so had the team back in Beijing, but the mystery investor, the largest investor in the Kim business, had not been identified.

If the dinner went well Lu Industries had a very real chance at convincing the Kim family to do business with them instead of their current investor, to turn over a large portion of private ownership to the Lu’s with an end goal of expanding the retail space into the Chinese Market.

“It is the largest potential deal we have.” Luhan’s Mother explained (yet again) “Let’s not mess this up boys.”

***

Kyungsoo glared. Baekhyun thought he would have to hold the younger man back, because he looked about ready to slam Chanyeol’s head into the counter.

“He only wanted us here because my uncle is here.” Kyungsoo said under his breathe, his words full of anger.

Kyungsoo wanted to be at home, with Baekhyun, doing…other things. He had waited all day for Baekhyun to finally have time to stop over at his apartment. But instead he was sitting at a diner with Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Yixing – all because Chanyeol had called, saying he was upset and needed to talk about it. Chanyeol usually didn’t get upset, so Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had come as fast as they could - only to find him sipping a milkshake and staring at a corner booth nervously.

Song Joong Ki, Ji Hyo’s younger brother, only sibling, and the object of Chanyeol’s affection for years, was sitting alone in the corner booth. Chanyeol explained he had shown up at the diner with Yixing to get a bite to eat, and then noticed Joong Ki. Which meant a perfect opportunity to “accidently” run into him and eat dinner together. The only problem was that he needed a more plausible reason for the sudden dinner date.

“Does my hair look okay?” Chanyeol asked, smoothing down his sideburns as he looked towards his left than his right for confirmation.

“Yeah, you look nice.” Yixing answered, not at all bothered by the real reason they were at the restaurant. Chanyeol was never the most courageous of their circle of friends, he needed backup if he was going to see his crush after a couple of years.

“We need a signal – in case something goes wrong.” Baekhyun suggested, only to be elbowed by Kyungsoo. “Ouch! Hey, we are already here we might as well help.”

“Kyungsoo, you need to come with me.” Chanyeol stood up and waved for Kyungsoo to follow, ignoring Baekhyun’s suggestion.

“Why?”

“Because what other reason would I have to eat with him?”

“No.” Kyungsoo crossed his arms.

Chanyeol pleaded “I will buy you dinner! Or lube or handcuffs or whate-“

“Yah! Shut up!” Kyungsoo reached up and clamped a hand over Chanyeol’s mouth “Fine, I’ll do it. Just shut up.”

Chanyeol tried to hug Kyungsoo in thanks but was swatted away by the shorter man.

Kyungsoo walked towards the booth first, Chanyeol following immediately behind him. The diner wasn’t an upscale place – it served a smorgasbord of food for cheap. It was L shaped, the kitchen and a large counter taking up one section of the restaurant. It was a perfect place for Chanyeol to spy on Joong Ki without being seen – he was in a blind spot as he sat near the corner of the place eating. Chanyeol could see him but he couldn’t see Chanyeol.

“Uncle? Uncle, is that you?” Kyungsoo smiled, all of his anger masked by his acting.

Most people that met Song Joong Ki were easily charmed by him. He gave off a friendly aura which was only enhanced by his baby face. He was past thirty years old now- there was a large age gap between Ji Hyo and himself. Honestly he was closer in age to his nephews than he was to his own sibling, which often put him in that awkward position of being their friend and their uncle at the same time.

“Soo?!” Joong Ki’s face lit up when he saw his nephew. They had seen each other briefly at Joong Ki’s welcome home party a few weeks back, but the party had been so packed full of well-wishers their time together had been too short.

Joong Ki stood up and walked over to his nephew, pulling him into a hug.

“Hi Hyung.” Chanyeol grinned awkwardly, bowing slightly at the man that had been his ideal type for the better part of his adult hood.

“Chan….um- Chanmyeon, right? Hey!” Joong Ki extended a hand, Chanyeol nervously took it, hoping Joong Ki wouldn’t notice how sweaty his palms were. Chanyeol was often bothered by the fact that Joong Ki never seemed to remember his name. But then Joong Ki just had to do something like breath or smile or say something funny and Chanyeol always forgave him.

“It is nice to see you hyung.” Chanyeol was pretty sure he was blushing. He tried to think of something other than the perfect human being in front of him. Like a puppy being kicked or his favorite manga being eaten by an angry badger.

“Yeah, it is nice to see you too. I was just thinking that I should call up my nephews sometime soon so we could go drinking.”

“That would be great.” Chanyeol answered, even though the statement did not apply to him in any way. Kyungsoo shot him an annoyed look.

“Yeah, that would be great. We should get together sometime.”

“Cool. Hey, I hate to be rude but it looks like my date is here.” Joong Ki looked past the two men, waving at whomever was approaching.

Chanyeol spun around to see Lee Kwang Soo walking across the restaurant. Of course it was Kwang Soo, Chanyeol thought. He had always been the problem. Joong Ki and Kwang Soo were best friends, which was a little odd given the fact that Kwang Soo had ten plus years on him. But then again Joong Ki had some years on Chanyeol and that hadn’t stopped the younger man.

“Hi guys. What are you doing here?” Kwang Soo asked, looking from Chanyeol to Kyungsoo and back to Chanyeol with a goofy grin on his face.

“We were just leaving. Have a nice date. Bye.” Kyungsoo grabbed Chanyeol’s arm and dragged him away from the booth- hoping to avoid seeing Chanyeol have a meltdown in front of his Uncle.

“Are they dating now? Is that it? Huh?” Chanyeol muttered over and over as Kyungsoo dragged him back to where Yixing and Baekhyun were waiting.

“I don’t know – and if they are does it really surprise you?” Kyungsoo was never the best at comforting his friends when they were upset.

“Hell yes it upsets me!” Chanyeol looked close to tears.

“Is he okay?” Baekhyun asked, pointing at Chanyeol (who honestly appeared to be on the verge of a breakdown).

“No! I am NOT okay!” Chanyeol stomped his foot like a three year old before spinning on his heels and stalking out of the restaurant.

“We better go after him.” Kyungsoo sighed. He really would have rather have been doing almost anything else but this. Stupid Chanyeol.

***

Minseok was a half an hour away, by his estimates, of finishing the proposal. He had worked on it all afternoon, drowning his uncertainties- his anxiety over his burgeoning relationship- with work. Then his phone rang.

“Hyuuuunnnnng!” It was Suho and he was plastered.

“Where are you?”

“At a restau-“

“Hiiiii hyung!”

Minseok groaned. It was Sehun. Then he heard Tao and Jongdae in the background. “Are you guys all drunk?”

“Uh huh. Hyung, can you pick us up?” Sehun had the phone now.

Minseok wanted to tell his brothers to get a cab, but they sounded so far gone he feared they would stumble into the road instead. They barely managed to tell him which restaurant they were at “Fine, be there in a half an hour.”

He closed his laptop. Work would have to wait.

***

“Do not tell me he went running in there crying.” Kyungsoo eyed the familiar Hanok restaurant. Yixing, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo had followed Chanyeol here (a short walk- or tear filled jog in Chanyeol’s case) from the diner.

“Looks like it. Come on, we better go get him.” At this point Baekhyun wanted to slap Chanyeol too.

Soojin greeted the three of them as they walked in “Kyungsoo, Yixing, Baekhyun! The whole family is here!”

“What?” Kyungsoo was confused.

“Your brothers are dining right now, Minseok just arrived. Will you be sitting with them?”

“Is Chanyeol with them?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Yes, he just went in. Must be quite the family party today.” Soojin winked, leading the three men to the dining area.

Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand, feeling how tense he was. Kyungsoo squeezed back, a little too hard, because the pain and all.

Soojin was about to open the door when the door slid open violently, a weepy Chanyeol standing in the doorway.

“No one cares!” He wailed, leaving the room he rushed down the hall.

“He grabbed a bottle of liquor and started chugging. We better follow him.” Minseok explained, pushing past Kyungsoo. Suho, Sehun, Tao, and Jongdae – who appeared inebriated – followed after the eldest Kang brother, stumbling down the hallway.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Yixing followed too – they had come here to find Chanyeol after all. Soojin watched them go, clearly apprehensive at the Kang brothers (and their friends) latest antics.

The hallway was long, with dining rooms to the left and the right. Minseok was hoping that Chanyeol was heading to the restrooms and wouldn’t make the mistake of entering a room where people were eating.

It was debatable if Chanyeol thought the room was the restroom or if he just didn’t care. Minseok wasn’t sure, but what he was sure of was that Chanyeol opened up the door to one of the dining areas- sobbing loudly.

“Shit. We better get him out of there.” Minseok rushed forward, the other men on his heels. He was going to have to make sure to give Soojin a bigger tip than she had ever received.

***

Luhan took a sip of his water. The dinner was going well, very well. Mr. Kim was an affable man and he hit it off well with Luhan, talking soccer and business interchangeably. Kris was polite, but vaguely distant, only engaging in conversation when it turned to the business side. Mrs. Lu had her game face on, laughing and socializing expertly.

Luhan was certain they had opened the door to investing in the Kim’s business. And then another kind of door was opened – that to the dining area

“Chanyeol?!” Luhan blurted out, watching in disbelief as the tall Monday Enterprises employee stumbled into the room, weeping. The situation only worsened when hot on his heels came the Kang brothers, Yixing, Tao, Jongdae, and Baekhyun – all entering the room. Some of them were clearly drunk.

“Luhan?!” Minseok stared at his boyfriend, who was presently seated across the table from Mr. Kim, the owner of one of Monday Enterprises largest investments. His heart was beating fast. Was Luhan only using him? What was going on? Why was he meeting with one of their pivotal clients? Was the night before a joke?

“Krissss? How do youuuu know Luhan? ” Tao slurred, swaying slightly, eying his ex-boyfriend suspiciously.

“Mom?!” Yixing looked at Mrs. Lu with wide eyes.

“What?” Luhan looked from his Mother to Yixing and back to his Mother, who looked down. What in the hell…”Why is he calling you Mom?!”

“The Kangs!” Mr. Kim blurted out, looking embarrassed.

“Mr. Kiiiiim?!” Suho was shocked to see their top client about to make a deal with their rivals. “Whaaaat are yoooooou doing heeeere?”

“Minseok...” Luhan could see the hurt on Minseok’s face. He should have known. His Mother probably set this whole thing up. Of course Monday Enterprises was the mystery investor. How could he have been so stupid to not think of it? Luhan watched as Minseok looked away.

“Taooooo, get awaaaay from him.” Sehun slurred, staggering into the room, putting his fists up like he would fight Kris then and there.

“IS EVERYONE FORGETTING I AM THE ONE WHO IS CRYING?!” Chanyeol yelled.

“I’m out.” Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and backed away slowly, leaving the mess behind. He knew he should never have answered Chanyeol’s damn phone call.

***

 

“If you EVER do that again so help me-“Ji Hyo stopped, taking a deep breathe “Okay – now how about we go around the room and tell each other what we did wrong.”

Eight pairs of eyes stared at the small woman. Eight pairs of eyes showed varying degrees of anguish. Eight pairs of eyes watched the Co-CEO of Monday Enterprises as she sat across from them in the living room of the Kang family penthouse.

“I am sorry Mrs. Kang, I shouldn’t have cried and ruined someone else’s dinner.” Chanyeol hung his head in shame.

“I shouldn’t have picked up Chanyeol’s call.” Kyungsoo followed.

“Yah!” Ji Hyo gave her middle son the look of death “You shouldn’t say things like that when your friend is hurting!”

Kyungsoo was quick to hang his head too “I am sorry I wasn’t a good friend to Chanyeol hyung.”

“I am sorry I got drunk and caused a ruckus.” Suho said, his voice barely above a whisper. Jongdae apologized for the same thing.

Tao and Sehun agreed. Ji Hyo noticed the tears in Tao’s eyes but didn’t say anything. The lot of them should feel bad for running amok at one of the Kang Families most treasured restaurants. It was a good thing Soojin had called her the night before.

Gary and Ji Hyo had driven to the restaurant, given Soojin a hefty tip, stared at Mr. Kim with shock (as he quietly took his leave), and then watched Mrs. Lu storm out of the place. They had gathered their brood and brought them back to the Kang penthouse (thankfully they had taken two cars) to sleep off their mistakes – fully intending to have a talk in the morning.

“Please don’t tell my father.” Baekhyun muttered, “I am really sorry Mrs. Kang. I should have stopped Chanyeol – been a better friend.”

“I won’t tell your Father, but you have to promise me that all of you have learned from your behavior.”

“Yes ma’am” Seven men answered, nodding furiously. Minseok was the only one who did not agree, but Ji Hyo didn’t press it. She had seen the sadness in his eyes, she had noticed how upset he looked. She knew they had to talk about it – and talk about it they would once the lecture was complete.

“Good. Then you can go. Yixing, Minseok, please stay.”

Six men left, slinking toward the door to take their leave. When they were gone Ji Hyo turned towards the two remaining men.

“Yixing…do you have something to say?” Ji Hyo implored. Out of all of her sons Yixing was closest to Minseok, she knew that having him stay behind would not impede Yixing’s honesty.

Yixing hung his head, staring at the floor he started to talk “Mrs. Kang…you know I am adopted.”

“Yes.” Ji Hyo answered, urging him to continue.

“Two years ago I found my birth Mother. I called her even…I didn’t want to tell you. I didn’t want to tell anyone. I tried to ignore it…” Yixing raised his head, tears streaming down his cheeks “Because of who she is. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, you poor baby. Come here.” Ji Hyo stood, pulling Yixing to his feet she embraced him. He might as well have been one of her sons given the amount of affection she felt for him “You must have had such a hard time with it all.”

“She isn’t a nice person Mrs. Kang.” Yixing sniffled.

Minseok watched in silence. So Yixing was Luhan’s brother? They had a term for things like this in the dramas that his Mom watched on TV.- makjang. Secret parents, secret siblings – a whole mess of unexpected things. What was his life turning into?!

“This doesn’t mean you are a bad person.” Ji Hyo patted Yixing’s back “And I think your Mom isn’t wholly bad, she is just a bit misguided.”

Minseok wondered if he would ever be able to think the same way. Was Luhan just misguided? Minseok had spent the night sleeping on his parent’s couch, removing his phone battery after Luhan texted him for the twentieth time. At the moment he didn’t feel so much like forgiving.

“I hope so. Thank you Mrs. Kang” Yixing hugged Ji Hyo tighter, then left to get his things, thanking the heavens for a surrogate Mother that was as caring and kind as Ji Hyo.

“Hey kiddo, we need to talk.” Ji Hyo sat next to her eldest son, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t have anything to say Mom.” Minseok didn’t feel like opening up, which didn’t surprise his Mother, he had always been guarded in his actions.

“You think Luhan planned this – to steal the Kim business away?” Ji Hyo queried, “Minseok, I don’t think he knew about it.”

“Why do you say that?” Minseok asked quietly.

“Son, he looked as upset as you did. He didn’t know.” Ji Hyo explained.

“I am not so sure of that.” Minseok said. Because he wasn’t.

“Have you talked to him?”

“No.”

“You should. I can’t make you, but I think you should.” Ji Hyo reached over and pulled her eldest into a hug “I love you and I don’t like seeing you like this.”

“I love you too Mom.” Minseok answered.

***

“So help me god, Luhan, if this falls through we are going back to China and-“

“Why did Yixing call you Mom?” Luhan asked, interrupting his Mother’s ramble.

“Who?! WHO called me Mom?” His Mother’s shrill voice rang out. They had returned to their apartment the night before in near silence. Luhan knew better than to talk to his Mother when she was this angry, it would end in nothing but a slap and angry words. He had waited, his mind plunged into the misery that was Minseok’s face as he walked into the dining room.

Luhan hadn’t talked to his Mother at all that night, instead he had gone to his room and texted. Called. Until Minseok turned his phone off. Then he cried until he fell into fitful dreams. It was morning now and he had a lot of questions. How much did his Mother know about the Kim business? Was this some sort of sick plan she had? And why did Yixing call her Mom (a fact that would have shocked him more if he wasn’t so focused on Minseok)?

“Don’t pretend you didn’t hear it!” Luhan shouted back, “Did you know that Mr. Kim was working with Monday Enterprises? Was this a plan of yours?”

His mother laughed, “You think everything is about YOU don’t you? That I live my life trying to ruin yours?”

“Why did Yixing call you Mom?” Luhan returned to the question, not willing to back down.

“Why do you suddenly care about Monday Enterprises?” She countered “Are you after that Korean boy again? The one that used you and threw you away?”

Luhan was a moment away from leaving. A moment away from turning and walking out. He wasn’t sure where he would go – wherever he went he had to make sure Minseok didn’t hate him.

And then the front door opened. A voice sounded. A man walked into the angry scene.

“My two favorite people!” His voice rang out, happiness among the turmoil.

“Dad?” Luhan froze. What was his Father doing here?

“The one and only. Now give me a kiss dear.” His Father opened his arms, beckoning his Mother forward. His Mother’s posture softened, the anger was immediately gone. She put on her mask – the mask she wore that said ‘I am always happy. I am a nice person. I am kind’ as she ran to greet her husband.

Luhan thought he would be sick.

***

Minseok clicked the phone battery back in. He had dozens of missed calls, almost all of them from Luhan.

He was back in his apartment now, lying on his bed he considered his next move. He could call Luhan – but what if his Mother was wrong? What if he had known about the deal, went ahead with it anyway? That truth would hurt too much.

He didn’t have a choice. The choice was made for him. He heard the door click open, he knew who it was. He didn’t get up.

A moment passed, then Luhan was in the doorway to the bedroom - sad, depressed, desperate. “I am sorry. I didn’t know.” It was barely above a whisper.

Minseok sat up, Luhan neared. “Please, I didn’t know you had dealings with the Kims. Please Minseok” He stared down, looking distraught, trying not to cry “Please don’t leave me now – not after we found each other again.”

It wasn’t a choice after that. It was movement. It was a tangle of limbs, of needy caresses. It was whispers.

“I won’t leave you.”

“I am sorry, god I am sorry.”

“I know.”

It was late afternoon before they left the bedroom, the pain and confusion long gone, replaced by a tired and sated feeling.

***

Baekhyun was surprised. He had shown up for dinner at his parents’ house – and there was a strange woman there.

“Baek, I would like you to meet Taeyeon, she is the daughter of the Choi’s.” His Mother beamed at him.

Baekhyun bowed awkwardly. So this was the daughter of the Chois- the family that owned the titular restaurant empire. She was pretty, beautiful even – the only problem was that he wasn’t into girls.

“I wish you had told me we had company.” Baekhyun said, trying to turn on the charm all while being serious. If he knew his parents had called over a prospective bride he would have turned down the dinner invite.

“Isn’t a surprise much more entertaining?” The woman said, giving Baekhyun a very curious look.

After the strange introduction, after a few glasses of wine before dinner (and a lot of Baekhyun’s parents gushing over Taeyeon in an obvious manner) they sat down at the long mahogany table.

“What a lovely girl you are.” Baekhyun’s Mother continued the compliments, practically beaming at Taeyeon “Don’t you think so, son?”

“Yes, very lovely.” Baekhyun answered, not bothering to look at the woman.

After dinner came cake, after cake came more conversation, and after the conversation Baekhyun found his parents deserting him in the living room with Taeyeon (a sheepish smile shared between his Mother and Father as they departed).

Baekhyun fidgeted, talked about the weather, tried to make the time pass as quickly as possible.

“We should cut the crap” Taeyeon spoke in a low voice, after glancing towards the hallway to ensure the Baekhyun’s parents were not listening.

“What?” Baekhyun was seriously confused.

Taeyeon scooted over on the couch until she was only a few inches away from Baekhyun, instinctually he scooted away.

“I don’t like you, you don’t like me. Our parents want us together. In fact-“Taeyeon grinned devilishly “I like girls and judging by your twink mannerisms you play for the other team.”

“What?!” Baekhyun was shocked. Was this really happening? What twink mannerisms? If anyone was a twink it was Kyungsoo or Sehun or…

“Listen- my parents don’t get it and it looks like your parents don’t either. If you want cover I can be that person – if you do the same for me.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, downing his wine.

“Don’t treat me like I am stupid. If you want to stay out all night then do it – just tell them we were on a date. If you want to leave for the weekend tell me, because I can back up your story. Now do we have a deal?”

Baekhyun scoffed. Pretend to be in a heterosexual relationship to cover up his true relationship? It was ludicrous, it was silly, it spelled disaster – but then he thought of spending weekends away with Kyungsoo without having to hear his parents scold him for not dating. He imagined spending the night at Kyungsoo’s house without having to receive a call the next day asking when he would give in to a blind date. This may just work.

Baekhyun extended his hand. They shook on it.

He had never seen his parents as happy as they were that night when Taeyeon and Baekhyun announced they wanted to see each other again. How funny it all was.

***

“Are you going home now?” Tao asked. Sehun was standing in front of the door to Tao’s apartment. After sleeping at Sehun’s parents house and then bumming around all day (Tao was surprisingly better at arcade games than he was three years ago) they had walked back to Tao’s apartment.

“Uh, yeah.” Sehun smiled. He felt better than he did the day before, despite a headache. He had actually slept for more than a few hours -which had done wonders for his mental stability.

Sehun turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“I know what you have been doing Hun-ah.”

Sehun gulped “What do you mean?” He turned to see Tao, a serious expression on his face.

“I know you live next door.” Tao smiled rather devilishly “And I was going to tease you for a while longer…but-“

“But?” Sehun asked.

“You are too cute.” Tao leaned forward, capturing Sehun’s mouth with his own.

Sehun never made it home that night.

***

“What are you doing for dinner?”

It was a simple text that required a simple answer. But yet it was not a simple answer. Jongdae stared at his phone for far too long before typing a response.

“I am going to my parents. See you tomorrow.”

“Can I come?”

It was bold, it was completely unlike Suho to be so bold. But they were together now, weren’t they? It wasn’t an unreasonable request to meet the parents of the man that he was dating?

“You probably wouldn’t like it there” Jongdae typed back, not wanting to delve into the details. Like how Suho had probably never stepped foot in a place so small, so cramped, so poor as the place that Jongdae’s parents lived.

“Doubt that. Should we meet at your place or mine?”

Jongdae sighed “Meet at my place”

At seven o’clock Suho rang the doorbell, on time as always. Jongdae had been biting his nails all afternoon, worried for what was to come. When he opened the door he noticed that Suho was dressed to perfection, conservatively clothed in a suit.

“You didn’t have to get so dressed up you know.” Jongdae was in jeans and a t-shirt.

“If I am going to meet my future in-laws I should look nice, don’t you think?” Suho grinned, causing Jongdae to blush.

On the way to the subway station Jongdae broached the subject, trying to explain without really explaining “My parents…they aren’t wealthy or anything.”

“That’s okay.” Suho smiled “They are your parents so I like them already.”

“Stop being so cheesy hyung!” Jongdae groaned, secretly dying at Suho’s comment.

They took the subway to the outskirts of Gangnam, ironically that is where the flophouses and the shantytowns of Seoul took shape. Suho knew this, Jongdae was sure. But Suho didn’t utter a word as they climbed the steps from the station. The first small store that they walked past had Suho stopping.

“I want to get something for your parents.” He explained, dragging Jongdae into the small shop.

It was rundown. The entire atmosphere made Jongdae uneasy – being here with his boyfriend who had never so much as worried about money in his entire life. He worried that Suho was uncomfortable- that Suho looked down on him.

“What do they like?” Suho asked, eying the racks of cheap products.

“Oh, um – anything is fine.” Jongdae answered. He wasn’t sure how he would make it through this evening.

In the end Suho picked out some health drinks and vitamin supplements – while they were checking out Suho told Jongdae it was a good gift because he wanted Jongdae’s parents to live a long life. Jongdae blushed, again.

A few more blocks, a few more lengths of cracked sidewalks, curious smells, day laborers milling about in their free time, smoke rising from shanties, and they were at Jongdae’s parents house. It wasn’t a shanty, but it was small structure, rundown, peeling paint and a cracked foundation.

“I always offer them money but they won’t take it.” Jongdae whispered as they approached, as if to explain why he had a nice job but his parents still lived this way. Suho didn’t respond.

When Jongdae pushed the front door open they were greeted by a barking dog.

“Yah! Gae your brother is here!” A round, cheery woman rushed to grab the yapping dog. When she noticed Suho she bowed immediately. An older man, dressed in a shirt that had seen better days, paint stains and grease stains intermingled on the plaid, walked into the room, bowing as well once he saw Suho. Suho bowed deeply in greeting.

“Mom, Dad, this is Kang Suho.” Jongdae left it at that, not sure what to introduce him as.

“We have heard so much about you!” Jongdae’s mother rushed forward, patting Suho on the shoulder. “So handsome! Look dear, look how handsome he is!”

Suho blushed “Thank you. It is so nice to finally meet you.”

Jongdae’s father was a clone of his son – or the other way around, as it should be. He laughed, the same hearty laugh that Jongdae possessed “Such a good looking boy. No wonder my son likes his job”

Jongdae turned red as his Dad gave him a wink and a pat on the back “You should have told us he was coming, we would have made sure to put on our finest.”

“These are for you, Mom, Dad.” Suho took out the gifts, smiling brightly, “As a thank you for having such an amazing son.”

Jongdae could have died right there. Did Suho have to be so cheesy in front of his parents? Seriously?!

His parents gladly accepted the presents, thanking Suho profusely. The evening fell into a comfortable repertoire. Jongdae’s Father and Mother hit it off with Suho, they teased him (Jongdae blushed and told them to knock it off), they pulled out Jongdae’s embarrassing baby photos (Jongdae blushed and told them to knock it off), and they told stories about how much Jongdae talked of Suho for the last seven years (Jongdae blushed and told them to knock it off). Even the dog warmed up to Suho, by the end of the visit he had his head on Suho’s lap.

When they left Jongdae’s parents hugged Suho warmly, telling him to visit any time he wanted. Jongdae got a hug too, and then they were off. As they walked back to the subway station Jongdae remained silent.

“You shouldn’t’ be embarrassed of them, you know.” Suho said.

“No, I shouldn’t.”

“I am sorry if I gave you the impression that I had a problem with poverty. I don’t.” Suho said firmly before turning to Jongdae, stopping him “I love you, I hope you know that.”

Jongdae was done blushing. “I love you too.”

They kissed, in the middle of barking dogs, the smell of grease and questionable cooking funneling through the streets, the mill of a shanty town dying down. They kissed and it was wonderful.

***

“Big plans for the weekend?”

Baekhyun looked up from his desk to see Bobby looming over him, a smug look on his face.

“No.” Baekhyun responded, wanting nothing more than to have Bobby turn around and go back to work.

“Oh? I heard through the grapevine you are as good as official with the Choi’s daughter.” Bobby shot love bullets and winked “So-“He leaned in closer, lowering his tone “Have you guys done it yet? Is she any good?”

“Yah!” Baekhyun swatted the younger man away, reviled at the question and the images it conjured up.

“I was just asking- you don’t have to get so upset about it!” Bobby backed off, rolling his eyes at Baekhyun as he walked away.

Baekhyun sighed. So the gossip was already around the law firm. He half supposed his own father was spreading the news – his parents were so overjoyed with the fact their only child had a girlfriend finally. It would be a major complication if Kyungsoo learned of it through gossip, the only problem was that Kyungsoo hearing about it at all spelled disaster. He knew his boyfriend would hate the fact he was hiding their relationship behind a fake girlfriend. Which meant he had to deal with this carefully. Which in his mind meant later- he would deal with it later.

***

“I look good, don’t I?” Sehun teased, staring at the picture over Tao’s shoulder.

The photographer had gotten the proof shots to Tao a few days back. Tao hadn’t had time to review the photographs until now due to being busy…with other things. Things like making out with Sehun in the living room, making out with Sehun in the bedroom, making out with Sehun in the hallway. Important things.

After a cup of coffee and a shared piece of toast, Sehun had practically dragged Tao to his laptop. “I want to see how my pictures turned out!”

Tao had obliged, opening the file. He clicked through the dozens of shots until Sehun’s started.

“You were so awkward in the beginning. Cute!” Tao gushed, pointing at some of the first pictures taken of Sehun. It was clear to anyone viewing them Sehun was uncomfortable and tense.

“You think I am cute, huh?” Sehun bent down, putting his hand over where Tao’s rested on the mouse he scrolled down. “Look at that- now that is a sexy picture!”

Tao laughed “Hmm. Might just have to make this one my background.”

Sehun, for all of his egotistical comments, still felt a bit self-conscious. He blushed “So are you going to let me model in your next fashion show?”

“What?” Tao looked perplexed “Why?”

“Because I am the hottest model you will ever meet?”

Tao rolled his eyes “If you devleop a better attitude I might consider it.”

“Yah!” Sehun pouted.

“Like I said, you are cute.” Tao reached up, cupping Sehun’s face in his hands he planted a peck on Sehun’s lips “Now stop being too adorable and go to work.”

Sehun grumbled. That was right – it was a workday. “Are you free tonight?”

“Nana is coming over for a fitting.” Tao explained, going back to reviewing the photos.

“Oh.” Sehun tried not to sound disappointed; he failed miserably.

“But you can come over after she leaves if you want.” Tao offered. Sehun perked up. It was a date.

***

Yixing picked at his salad, ignoring the world around him- including his lunch date.

“Are you okay?” Minseok asked, concerned that the usually cheery secretary was so depressed. No doubt it had a lot to do with the revelation of his parentage.

“Hyung – I need you to do me a favor.” Yixing stopped stabbing his salad and looked at Minseok, “Don’t tell Luhan about it. Please.”

Minseok swallowed. It was a bit difficult to not tell Luhan about Yixing’s issue when Luhan had heard it all himself – well, a good portion of it any way. He knew Yixing had called Mrs. Lu Mother, there was no doubt about it. So far Luhan hadn’t asked Minseok about it, but Minseok did not doubt that Luhan would ask the question sooner rather than later.

“Why don’t you want Luhan to know?”

“I don’t want something else to complicate his life.” Yixing’s honest, kind expression was back as he explained his reasoning “I mean, it is not that it matters. I don’t plan on seeing that woman, so the truth will do nothing but cause suffering.”

“I think he heard you call her Mother though.” Minseok knew that honesty was the best policy “Luhan isn’t stupid.”

“Hyung, I know. But please, for me- I don’t want him to hear it. If he finds out some other way than so be it, but please don’t tell him.” Yixing implored.

Minseok conceded “Fine.”

Now he had to figure out how to deal with a curious Luhan.

***

“Did you see what he left on his desk? I think it was a Shakespearean sonnet. Eww, just ewww.” Irene gossiped in low tones, leaning across the break room table.

“It is like our parents dating or something.” Joy, the youngest intern in the department agreed.

“It is kind of cute though.” Seulgi added “They must really be in love.”

Wendy sighed “It must be nice to be loved like-“

“Yes! I copied the expense report!” Joy suddenly said much too loudly. Instead of covering up their gossip it only drew attention to it – all four of them turned to stare at the doorway to the break room, looking like little kids that had been caught stealing cookies.

“Is everything alright?” Jongdae stood in the doorway, smirking. He knew very well what they were talking about. Suho had taken to masquerading as the ultimate romantic- or at least the ultimate cheesy romantic. Flowers, poetry – all were the weapons of a diabetes inducing Suho in love. Not that Jongdae was complaining. It was cheesy, sure, but it was something he wouldn’t have hoped for one year ago. It was something that made him happy.

“Yes, sir. We..um” Irene stumbled.

“We were just getting back to work!” Seulgi stood, stumbling past Wendy. The other three followed her, promptly leaving the room.

Jongdae laughed quietly as they left. He pulled out his phone, texting the new king of romance:

Yah! Stop being so cheesy – my employees are gossiping about how sappy and uncool you are.

His phone buzzed almost immediately.

My love knows no bounds.

Jongdae made a gagging sound. Okay, so maybe cheesy Suho could be too cheesy. Sometimes any way. Even Jongdae had his limits.

***

Luhan had told Minseok about his Father’s arrival with a heavy heart.

“I don’t know why he is here – but it can’t be good.” Luhan had explained the afternoon before, “It worries me.”

Minseok hadn’t known what to think or what to expect. He soon found out that Luhan’s Father’s arrival did not bode well for spending time with Luhan.

They had spent an afternoon together and then Luhan had returned to his parents, facing the reality of his Father’s return. The next day they had planned on seeing each other in the evening – but Luhan had texted that he couldn’t get away at the moment. It was the same story the next day, and the day after that. Finally Minseok bluntly asked him if they were still seeing each other – Luhan had called immediately.

In hushed tones he had rambled “Don’t think I would ever let you go. I am sorry Baozi but my father has me in meetings morning to night. I want to see you so badly.” A silent pause “You have no idea how much I miss you.”

Minseok knew it was true, he could hear it in Luhan’s tone, in the way his words hung on desperation and longing. In the way he even added that he was in every meeting, invited or not, partially to make sure that Lu Industries wasn’t doing anything else with Monday Enterprise’s client base. Which is why he let it go, knowing he would see Luhan as soon it was possible. In the meantime he had his friends to deal with.

Chanyeol had arrived one evening, plopped down on Minseok’s couch, and announced he felt like a sleep over.

“Um, Chanyeol- go home.” Minseok had said bluntly. It was already eleven o’clock, he wasn’t exactly ready to entertain visitors.

“Hyuuuunnng. Please.” Chanyeol had batted his eyelashes, pouted, and it had worked. Minseok had let him sleep over. The next evening was a repeat, with a hyper Chanyeol tearing through the place late at night and a frustrated Minseok putting in earplugs so he could sleep. He felt for his friend’s sadness, but he also needed some sleep.

Kyungsoo had made the suggestion to Minseok that Friday. Chanyeol was still moping about his “loss” of Joong Ki, it would do everyone some good (especially Minseok’s food bill, desire for peace and quiet, and the general cleanliness of his apartment) if they cheered Chanyeol up and out of his slump.

“What should we do?” Minseok asked.

“Let’s take him to the beach tonight, sleep at one of the little rentals. You know how he likes to build sand castles.” Kyungsoo had suggested. “It always cheers him up.”

Minseok had to remind himself that he was dealing with a man that had retained a childlike sense of fun. Sand castles it was. After work that day they had packed up Minseok’s car and headed out. Baekhyun came with them, having booked the rentals for them.

“Let’s sing!” Baekhyun had yelled as they departed the city, belting out a trot song. Chanyeol had been the only one not singing, he sat in his seat eating popcorn as three off key singers sang merrily.

When they arrived at the small rental they found it quant, a little more rustic than they thought, but perfectly fine for one night (in that there were no bugs, dog packs, crazy old ladies, or a lack of comfortable touches).

“Does someone want to go walk on the beach?” Minseok asked, staring at Chanyeol.

“No Hyung, not really.” Chanyeol responded, browsing the music on his phone.

“Alright.. then, um, should w-“Minseok started, only to be interrupted by his little brother.

“Baekhyun and I are going to eat. See you guys later.” Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and dragged him towards the door “Call if you need anything.”

“Why that little-“Minseok cursed under his breathe. So Kyungsoo planned a getaway with Baekhyun, leaving Minseok to deal with Chanyeol? Nice.

“Hyung.” Chanyeol said quietly “If you want to go eat too, go ahead. I am fine here.”

“No, no. I am not hungry.” Minseok flashed a gummy smile, hoping his stomach didn’t rumble and give his lie away “Do you want to play a game Chanyeol?”

“What game?” Chanyeol eyed him suspiciously.

“Who can build the best sand castle?” Minseok was really terrible at this cheering up thing.

“You seriously think you could beat me?” Chanyeol scoffed, then remembered that he was supposed to be depressed.

“Hey.” Minseok put a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder “I am just going to say it like it is. I know you are upset about Joong Ki, and I am sorry. I am sorry because I think Joong Ki is missing out on a wonderful man, a man that I am proud is my friend. And I know you are going to be sad for a while, but don’t shut down your life because of it. It is his loss, not yours.” Minseok was shocked he was able to say half of what he did. Maybe he was better at the friend comforting thing than he thought.

“Thanks hyung. I mean- for not tip toeing around it. And um, thanks for saying the other things too.” Chanyeol’s eyes were watering as he continued “It is just something I wanted for a long time.”

“I know.” Minseok patted Chanyeol’s back softly.

“Hyung, what bothers me the most is that I don’t know. I mean I don’t KNOW know that they are dating.” Chanyeol rambled. His entire breakdown had hinged on Joong Ki using the word “date” when he referred to meeting Kwang Soo. Days later he considered it could have been a figure of speech and not a romantic date.

“Wait, you don’t know they are dating for sure?!” Minseok was confused, his words a bit squeaky as his tone heightened with his surprise. He hadn’t talked to his uncle since the incident with Chanyeol and honestly he had little interest in who his uncle was dating- unless it involved a crying Chanyoel that is.

Chanyeol shook his head. “I might have misunderstood. I mean he said his date was there and Kwang Soo showed up and I assumed that meant a DATE date…but I could have been wrong…and I don’t know! Hyung I am so confused!”

“Hold on.” Minseok took his phone out, scrolling through his contacts he suddenly paused “If it is true, will this make things worse for you?”

“No, I just want to know. Trust me hyung, I have faced the possibility.” Chanyeol held his head high.

Minseok nodded then pressed the call button. A few rings later and his uncle was answering.

“Uncle! Hey, um, this may seem weird but it is important. Do you have a boyfriend?”

“I see.”

“Oh! That is too funny!”

Minseok laughed. Chanyeol glared, unable to tell what Joong Ki was saying.

“Sure, I will tell Mom next time I see her.”

“Good talking to you too. Have a good night.”

Minseok hung up the phone and stared at Chanyeol, trying to look as solemn as possible. “He said he is…not dating anyone, but Kwang Soo has a new girlfriend.”

Chanyeol’s shouts of joy could probably be heard across the ocean, Minseok thought. He did not recall ever seeing his friend so happy before. It brought a smile to his face.

***

Kyungsoo carefully wrapped the freshly caught fish in lettuce before reaching across the table and feeding it to Baekhyun. They both jumped as they heard a loud shout echo out from the direction of the rented rooms.

“Looks like Minseok hyung got through to him.” Kyungsoo muttered “Good thing. I was about to throw him in the ocean.”

“Yah! He was heartbroken.” Baekhyun garbled out, his mouth still full “You try having that happen to you.”

Kyungsoo took another shot of soju before reclining back in the cheap plastic chair. It was a good thing that their rental had a small restaurant nearby, with a patio that overlooked the path to the beach.

“Why? Has that ever happened to you?” Kyungsoo asked, genuinely curious. He had his own share of moments when his heart had hurt. Like when Jongin had told him he had essentially used him. Like when he had realized that he had treated Baekhyun like shit for too many years.

“Really? You think I would be like that lovesick fool?” Baekhyun took his own shot.

“Is that why you quit working with Monday Enterprises.” Kyungsoo asked bluntly, finally verbalizing the question he had wanted to ask for three years.

“Ha- as..” Baekhyun looked up at the sky “Fine, yes. Because you were with him and I wasn’t going to watch it.” Well

“What are we?” Kyungsoo asked, as much to himself as to Baekhyun.

“Well, I think we have the lovers’ thing down.” Baekhyun said half seriously.

It was silent for a few minutes after that, both men retreating into their thoughts. The sound of chopsticks against ceramic, a random passing motorbike, a dog barking in the distance, and the clinking of a shot glass onto a wooden table creating the soundtrack to their silence.

“You know I love you because you piss me off.” Kyungsoo spoke, recalling the oddity of their relationship. How much that hatred, that anger, that jealousy fueled into longing.

“I know. But I also know you love me under all that anger.” Baekhyun responded.

“Yeah, I do. But you are too ugly and horrible for me to ever admit that more than once. So this is it, until you die I will never say it again.” Kyungsoo smirked, Baekhyun kicked him under the table.

They argued playfully, eating and drinking happily, for the next couple of hours.

***

Hey are you around?

Minseok wanted to smack his head against a wall. Of course the first time in four days Luhan had time to hang out was when Minseok out of town. He regretfully typed back

No, out of town for the night with Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun.

His phone buzzed.

Where?

Minseok laughed. Like it mattered where. He still texted back the name of the beach town, along with a picture he had snapped when they had arrived “Right on the beach”.

Have a good night. I miss you.

Minseok smiled and texted back.

I miss you too.

Chanyeol, with all of his recently reacquired optimism, had run out to the beach to build the best sand castle ever (or at least that is what Minseok thought he had shouted as he dashed out of the place). That left Minseok alone, which was a welcome situation until he realized what he was missing back in the city.

Minseok resigned himself to reading a book until his eyes grew heavy, falling into a comfortable sleep, the sound of the ocean waves a pleasant lullaby off in the distance.

***

He stirred slightly, batting away the annoying feeling. It must be a bug, he thought, an annoying bug that lived by the sea and-

“Baozi.”

It scared the living crap out of him. Minseok jumped up, fully prepared to scream in terror when a hand clamped down on his open mouth, silencing him. He tried to fight back until he picked up a familiar scent. It was Luhan’s cologne.

“Hey, hey! It's me.” Luhan removed his hand once Minseok had sat back down, the panic leaving him.

“What are you doing here? How did you even find this place?!” Minseok questioned, completely taken by surprise.

“Let’s just say my thirst is extreme.” Luhan winked.

Minseok rolled his eyes “Are you here for the night?”

“Mm hmm.” Luhan responded, already inching closer for a kiss.

Minseok was not about to deny him.

***

The sun was rising on the horizon when Luhan and Minseok left their room hand in hand. They walked slowly towards the beach, appreciating the moments they had with each other.

“I've missed you.” Luhan planted a kiss on Minseok’s cheek.

“I know, you have told me a million times.” Minseok still liked hearing it though, he just didn’t want to admit it.

The night before they had talked (among other things).

“Will your Father stay for a while?” Minseok asked, not sure how to talk about the recent turn of events.

“I don’t know. I can’t figure out why he is here...”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes and no.” Luhan turned on his side, looking at Minseok with a serious expression on his face “I hope you aren’t angry about my work.”

“As long as you are not stealing my clients I support you fully.” Minseok answered. It may have been a bit harsh but it was true.

“You know we are competing for a lot of the same business.”

Minseok nodded.

“It won’t end, and that isn’t my decision. If my parents want to bid on contracts they will. But I promise I will never endorse trying to steal one of your clients away like that again. If we win the business, we do it through RFP, not through trying to be thieves or using underhanded tactics.”

Minseok believed Luhan, and that trust was welcome on both sides. Minseok had never trusted anyone outside of his immediate circle of family and close friends, doing so was slightly freeing (and scary at the same time). Luhan needed that trust to reconcile three years of viewing Minseok as a charlatan. He had spent three years hating Minseok, hating the fact he had trusted him to begin with. He wanted to trust again, he needed to trust, even if the foundation they built their trust on was shaky.

Now, hand in hand, their footprints making impressions on the wet sand, they walked along the beach, the world revealing itself to the rising sun.

Then Luhan stopped in his tracks.

“You have to be fucking kidding me.”

Minseok stared too “I…oh…wow.” It was clear that Chanyeol had not slept the night before.

They could make out, further down the beach, a structure. It was nearing nine feet tall, the girth was at least four feet. It was a perfect replica of the office building that housed Monday Enterprise. And diligently working on creating the minute details of the building was one Park Chanyeol, standing on a step ladder.

“Hyungs!” Chanyeol shouted across the beach, waving frantically “I built a sand castle!”

“Did he ever.” Minseok mumbled, tugging Luhan behind him as they made their way towards Mr. Park’s sand masterpiece.  
***

Baekhyun rolled over. His side ached, his back hurt – hell, his entire body hurt. One part of his pain had to do with too many glasses of wine, the other part was a direct effect of the night before. He glanced over, Kyungsoo was still sleeping next to him.

The good and bad part of their relationship, whatever it was at the end of the day, was how intense it was. Intense sex, intense kisses, intense dislike, intense affection. There was never anything calm or subtle when they were together. And Baekhyun thought it was perfect.

Baekhyun tried to move as slowly as possible so he would not wake up the sleeping man. He felt disgusting, another effect of the night before, and was badly in need of a shower. He glanced down at the sleeping form as he stood up, making sure Kyungsoo hadn’t woken up. Once he was satisfied his partner was still asleep he walked over to his overnight bag, grabbed a change of clothes, and hightailed it for the bathroom to wash away the night before.

Kyungsoo, despite Baekhyun’s intentions, cracked his eyes open as the bathroom door shut. He had been awake for a few minutes now, but he didn’t feel like being completely lucid at the moment. Besides, he hurt too. He sat up once he heard the shower running, Baekhyun’s annoying singing coming through the shut bathroom door all too clearly.

A buzz sounded. Kyungsoo checked his phone on the nightstand, it wasn’t his phone which meant it was Baekhyun’s. It was a split second of deliberation – look at Baekhyun’s phone or give him his privacy- before Kyungsoo went with the former. Reaching over he found the phone on the floor near the bed. He knew the lock screen pattern by heart, he had seen Baekhyun do it so many times.

It was a text message from a contact saved as “Her”

Did you have fun last night? I did. We should get together soon. <3

Kyungsoo acted fast. Probably too fast. He typed a response, his mind flooded with possibilities.

Yeah, I had a lot of fun. What do you want to do when we see each other next?

It was less than a minute before he received a response.

The usual. Sex, sleep overs. Wink wink.

Kyungsoo was seriously confused.

Sounds great.<3

Baekhyun had some explaining to do. Kyungsoo got out of bed, not bothering to throw anything on over his current attire, which consisted of a pair of boxers. He essentially stormed into the bathroom, throwing the door open. Baekhyun screamed at the intrusion.

“Yah! What is wrong?” Baekhyun shouted after he got over his initial shock. He was peeking his head out from the shower curtain.

“Who in the fuck is her?”

Baekhyun’s face turned bright red. It was evident despite the rising steam of the shower hanging heavy in the room. “What are you talking about?”

“You know what I am talking about.” Kyungsoo stood firm, staring at a very red Baekhyun.

“I was going to tell you, I swear! I …um…”Baekhyun panicked. How did he explain to Kyungsoo that he had garnered a cover for their relationship? He knew Kyungsoo would hate the fact and damn if he hadn’t yet thought about how to explain it to him without everything ending in an argument.

“Are you fucking her?” Kyungsoo asked, walking towards Baekhyun with an angry look on his face.

“No! God no- I…she…we have an arrangement.”

“What kind of arrangement?” Kyungsoo stopped a few inches from Baekhyun, who backed up into the shower instinctually – slightly afraid of what was about to happen.

“My parents think I am with her when I go out with you.” Baekhyun spat out, feeling frightened at his honesty. He was even more afraid when Kyungsoo remained silent, staring at him, not speaking. “I am sorry, my parents don’t know about us yet and she is in the same boat – she likes chicks and she needed someone to cover for her dates.”

Kyungsoo considered this truth. He wasn’t happy about it but he wasn’t entirely surprised. He knew that Baekhyun wasn’t out to his parents, it bothered him but not as much as it probably bothered Baekhyun’s own conscious.

“Say something damnit!” Baekhyun shouted, needing to know how angry Kyungsoo was at the news.

Kyungsoo didn’t care to answer. He moved forward, Baekhyun moved back until his back slammed into the tile wall, taking the shower curtain with him.

Kyungsoo was on him, the familiar assault – Baekhyun felt Kyungsoo’s lips on his, his tongue pushing Baekhyun’s mouth open, assaulting his tongue with his own. Baekhyun moaned, then reciprocated. Kyungsoo’s breath was taken away as he was turned and shoved into the shower wall, the shower curtain wrapping around him.

He felt Baekhyun grab his left wrist, pulling his arm behind Kyungsoo’s back he leaned in close. The shower curtain was between them, the shower still running, drenching them both. Their shared pain from the night before disappearing as their adrenaline rushed.

“Are you mad? Huh?” Baekhyun growled “You don’t want to see me with anyone else, do you?”

Kyungsoo struggled, but it was halfhearted. He wanted Baekhyun to dominate him. He got his wish as Baekhyun tightened his hold on Kyungsoo’s wrist, pulling his arm back further. Kyungsoo flinched.

“Tell me- are you jealous?” Baekhyun asked, his breath an angry whisper on Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Fuck me.” Kyungsoo answered, pushing back despite the pain in his arm. He knew his movement was effective when he felt Baekhyun’s hardness rub against his ass, earning a moan from his assailant.

“That wasn’t an answer.” Baekhyun teased, trying to ignore the feeling of that perfect ass rubbing against him.

Kyungsoo was not about to let Baekhyun win, even if he craved dominance. It was their game. Kyungsoo was persistent this time, begging, pleading. And it worked.

When the grip on Kyungsoo’s arm was loosened enough, Kyungsoo made his move. It was his turn to be dominate.

Kyungsoo turned around, letting the shower curtain fall into the bathtub. He moved quickly, grabbing Baekhyun’s hips and shoving him forward. Baekhyun was taken by surprise, gasping as he found himself flush with the wall. Kyungsoo wasn’t done, it was another swift set of movements and Baekhyun was bent over the vanity.

“Is this an answer?” Kyungsoo growled, pushing down his boxers and entering Baekhyun with a raw push. Without lube, without being prepped, it was a painful entry for both men. Baekhyun flinched and Kyungsoo gasped, but did not stop. He began pumping as much as he could without lube. He had done this enough times to know that the pain would ease, pre-cum would act as lubricant.

Baekhyun gripped the counter top of the vanity, struggling through the pain mixed with pleasure. Then he felt the first slap, raw and hard on his ass.

Kyungsoo’s thrusts became more powerful, furious and desperate and raw.

“You are jealous” Baekhyun moaned, inciting, wanting. Another slap.

“Shut up, fuck, shut up” Kyungsoo groaned, pushing in deeper.

Baekhyun cried out with as Kyungsoo sunk in balls deep. It was painful as his dick rubbed against the counter top, shoved harder as Kyungsoo began pumping faster, setting a furious pace.

Baekhyun, water droplets running down his back, down his ass, his hands grasping the countertop, moaning in pain – it was too much. Kyungsoo felt his orgasm nearing. He couldn’t hold it off even if he wanted to.

“Come for me.” Kyungsoo urged, wanting to see the man bent over under him fall apart with his thrusts.

Baekhyun was close too. Pain, it was something that they both got off on. Pain, domination.

“Make me” Baekhyun gasped, Kyungsoo’s hand found his wet hair, pulling his head back. It was too much as Kyungsoo’s mouth found the spot between his neck and collar bone, biting down hard. Baekhyun cried out as he came, shooting white down the front of the vanity.

Kyungsoo thrust hard once, twice, and rode out his orgasm with his teeth sunk into Baekhyun’s neck, spilling his seed in the older man.

Kyungsoo pulled out, panting he sunk to the floor, pulling Baekhyun with him. The shower was still running, the room was thick with steam.

“I am sorry I didn’t tell you.” Baekhyun whispered as they sat on the floor, catching their breath.

“I’m not.” Kyungsoo said, pulling Baekhyun in for a tender kiss. “We better bandage that.”

Baekhyun tried to look at the bite mark that Kyungsoo left but he couldn’t make it out given its location on his body.

“Trust me, it is bleeding.”

“Are you sorry?” Baekhyun asked, batting his eyelashes in a show of cheesiness.

“No.”

“Neither am I.” Baekhyun smiled. Damn were they weird. But at least they were weird together- and it was amazing.


	5. Chapter 4

“Expecting an important call?”

Luhan looked up, his Father was standing over him, a curious look on his face. “No sir.”

“I really wish you would drop the sir. You make me sound like some kind of mean old man.” Mr. Lu sat down next to his son “You seem to be pretty interested in your phone today.”

Luhan colored slightly. It was true, he was waiting for a text from Minseok. He had a few free hours that evening and he was hoping they could go to dinner.

“So, are you seeing anyone these days?” Mr. Lu asked, not bothering to be subtle with his inquiry. He was sitting next to his son in one of the poorly padded airport seats that were lined up, back to back, in the boarding area of Jeju International Airport. They had flown in earlier in the day for a meeting with a developer, they were headed back to Seoul now that the meetings were finished.

Luhan swallowed “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, I don’t know. It seems your Mother thinks you are involved with that Kang boy again.”

“What if I am?” Luhan spoke without thinking, cursing himself mentally for replying in such a way.

His Father sighed, leaning back. “I can’t say I am happy.”

Luhan nodded, looking at the floor.

“From what your Mother says he used you before.”

“It wasn’t like that!” He answered yet again without fully considering his words. Damnit.

His Father cocked an eyebrow “Hm. Just remember that work comes first.”

“Yes sir.” Luhan had the right response for once. Finally his phone vibrated.

Sorry, I am going to be working late. Do you have time tomorrow?

Luhan slowly typed his response

No. Sorry, I have meetings late tomorrow.

His Father watched out of the corner of his eye, only looking away once Luhan leaned back in his chair and put his phone away, his disappointment evident.

***

Yixing had dreaded the meeting. He had dreaded the meeting even more so because it was based on the condition that Minseok was there too.

“Don’t go hyung, I don’t want to.” Yixing had told Minseok, pleading with his friend to deny the request.

“I am guessing this is going to be standard evil mother fare- she will tell me to never see her son ag-“Minseok paused, cringing at what he had just said. He had to get used to the fact that Luhan’s Mother was Yixing’s Mother as well. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that.”

“Don’t worry hyung.” Yixing said quietly “I can’t claim she is an angel.”

“Still, she is your Mom.” Minseok sighed “I guess I just want to get this over with. I figured it was only a matter of time before she told me to stay away from Luhan.”

Yixing nodded. He wasn’t ready to see his Mother again but he would if his friend attended. He couldn’t let Minseok face her alone.

“I hate the fact she is playing you like this though.” Minseok frowned “If only she knew how great of a son she had.”

Yixing smiled sadly “Thanks hyung,that means a lot to me.”

The hour hand was hovering over seven when Minseok and Yixing walked into the upscale Gangnam restaurant. They were both dressed in suits, having come straight from the office. Minseok was already regretting the meeting before it began- he had turned down a few precious hours with Luhan for this. But he still wanted to see this through, get it over with.

Mrs. Lu had not yet arrived, the hostess informed them as they were seated. Yixing and Minseok ordered water, both having agreed beforehand they would be leaving shortly after Mrs. Lu arrived. They had no intentions to actually eat with the woman.

It was twenty minutes before she showed, dressed to the nines in Givenchy and carrying the latest trendy handbag. Yixing and Minseok stood and bowed when she reached the table, their manners oblivious to the moral compass of their company.

“Sit, sit. I won’t have any of that.” Mrs. Lu smiled.

She ordered white wine and attempted to make small talk while the waiter fetched her drink. The weather, the restaurant – everything but the reason they had come to dinner was the topic.

Finally Minseok spoke up “Was there a reason that you asked us to dinner?”

Mrs. Lu laughed “Of course there is! But I thought we should eat first.”

“If it is alright with you I think we would rather just get everything out in the open first.” Yixing said firmly. Minseok looked at his friend in surprise, he wasn’t used to seeing Yixing speak so strongly.

Mrs. Lu looked flustered for a second, but quickly composed herself “Fine. I have a proposition for the both of you.”

When neither man responded she continued “My family has a lot of money. Minseok,” She made eye contact with him “That probably doesn’t matter to you. So I am not going to sit here like an evil drama mother and offer you cash. Yixing, however, could use money.”

Yixing felt like running. It was hard enough knowing that someone so seemingly cold was his biological mother, hearing her speak like he was a person to be paid off drove his anger to an entirely different level. “Do not say another word. I don’t want your money.”

“Fine. I was just trying to help you.” Mrs. Lu flashed a sickeningly sweet smile, so false “And I want to help Minseok too. Dear, if you want Luhan to be happy please listen to me. You have to admit that what happened three years ago was horrible. Why repeat it?”

“We are not repeating three years ago.” Minseok spat.

“Good. I don’t want to see either of you hurt. I am a Mother, Minseok-ah, I want my child to be happy. I don’t think that will happen with you.” She took a sip of the recently delivered wine before continuing “He needs his family.”

“Why can’t he have both?” Minseok countered. It was similar to what he thought it would be, this meeting. While Mrs. Lu was smart enough to not throw a wad of cash on the table and demand things she was still demanding, utilizing a different tactic.

“Why don’t you ask your parents why this won’t work? What they did years ago?” She answered.

Minseok was ready to respond with a barbed comment but he stopped when he saw Mrs. Lu’s face light up with recognition. Looking over his shoulder, Minseok caught the sight of Luhan and the man he supposed was Luhan’s father entering the restaurant. From Mrs. Lu’s reaction it was clear she was not expecting them.

The two men followed the hostess to the table. When Luhan saw Yixing and Minseok he paled.

“Dear.” Luhan’s Father greeted his Mother warmly, moving to sit next to her “The maid told me you were here.”

“What a pleasant surprise!” Mrs. Lu’s demeanor immediately changed, morphing into a warm and welcoming matron.

Luhan’s hand brushed Minseok’s as he sat at the head of the table. “Hello. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Luhan was confused. So this is why Minseok had turned down his invitation, to meet with his Mother? And why was Yixing there? It had to be connected to Yixing calling her Mother a few days prior.

“Same.” Minseok replied, trying to keep calm.

Mr. Lu gave Yixing and Minseok a strange look “And who are these fine young men you are eating with?”

Mrs. Lu laughed, lilting, cheerful “Dear, this is Kang Minseok and Zhang Yixing. Kids, this is my husband.”

“Nice to meet you.” The two men greeted in unison, standing to bow again.

“So, you know my son?” Mr. Lu asked, his face a mask of politeness.

“Yes, we know each other.” Luhan answered for the three of them.

The waiter approached the table, breaking up the tense introductions. As Mr. Lu ordered his drink Minseok felt a hand on his knee. He didn’t need to look over to know that it was Luhan, squeezing his leg in a reassuring manner.

***

It was beyond lazy.

“Mmmmmmm” It was as much a sound as he felt like making.

Tao scoffed, rolling his eyes at the sight. Sehun was lying on his couch, using a selca stick to try to edge the bowl of popcorn on the floor closer.

“Yah! Just get up and grab it.” Tao was standing in the kitchen of his apartment, pouring two perfectly made glasses of bubble tea.

“I don’t wanna.” Sehun pouted when the selca stick failed to do the job. Thankfully Tao picked up where the device left off. He grabbed the bowl and sat down on the floor next to the couch, handing Sehun a glass.

“Bubble?!” Sehun’s mouth was on the straw as soon as he asked, sucking up the concoction with glee.

“You are such a kid.” Tao took a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth. Grabbing the remote he flipped through the channels until he landed on a familiar drama.

“Again?!” Sehun asked, removing his mouth from the straw long enough to give Tao shit for watching the same show yet again. Tao must have watched My Girlfriend is a Gumiho at least a hundred times by now. When an episode, a re-run, was on Tao was watching. If that failed he had the drama on DVD and Blu-ray. He was obsessed with the story.

“Hey! You should pay attention to the story. Do you know what it is about?” Tao looked genuinely annoyed.

“A fox lady and some guy who wears flannel shirts?” Sehun answered, receiving another scowl from Tao.

“No! It is about sacrifice” Tao waved his hand for emphasis.

“Got it.” Sehun said sarcastically.

Tao whirled around, facing Sehun “They would give their lives for each other. For love! Don’t you think that is a great story?!”

“Yeah, it kind of is.” Sehun agreed. He wasn’t about to make Tao so angry that he kicked him out- or worse, stopped speaking to him all together. He had gone crazy enough getting this far, he wasn’t about to revert to stalking.

They settled into silence, watching the nine tailed fox and the “guy in flannel” embark on an awkward bus ride. Sehun started to get sleepy as he considered the fact Tao might just like the show because he was as adorable as the nine tailed fox herself. Maybe, just maybe.

Tao turned up the volume when Sehun started snoring. He didn’t want to miss this episode, even if he had almost every line memorized.

***

 

“Yes, we met your parents years ago. In fact I think you met Luhan when you were both children.” Mr. Lu said between bites of his steak “In fact, I think you two were playmates for a while.”

Minseok stopped eating. Were they? He barely recalled living in Beijing when he was young. If he thought hard enough he could remember a friend when he was there, but he was so young. Was that friend, that fuzzy memory, Luhan? Was that boy, the one who ran around the park with him and jumped in the mud and ended up with a scolding from their nannies, Luhan?

“We had the same tutor.” Luhan’s hand found Minseok’s knee under the table again “Or so my parents tell me.”

Luhan smiled, but behind his feigned happiness was the realization that Minseok didn’t remember him from when they were children. It hurt to a degree, because he had never forgotten. Still, being together in the here and now negated a large part of the pain.

“But I don’t recall ever meeting you.” Mr. Lu mused, looking at Yixing “Though you do have a very familiar face.”

“I believe he works with Minseok. Isn’t that right?”

Yixing swallowed. His dislike of this woman grew with every comment she made.

“Actually, I am her son.” Yixing said loudly, staring at Mr. and Mrs. Lu with determination. He had made a rash decision. It wasn’t that he wanted to be acknowledged as her child, in fact his motivation was unusually spiteful- for him anyway. He wanted to see her squirm, he wanted to see her bad intentions countered by something powerful. Later he would regret his actions, at the time he answered based on an anger he couldn’t defuse easily.

Mrs. Lu started to laugh “What a joker.”

She stopped laughing when she saw the look on Mr. Lu’s face. He had turned pale as a light of recognition passed over him. It was every so brief, the man quickly composed himself.

Minseok felt Luhan’s hand on his knee tense at Yixing’s words. They had not discussed the question of Yixing since the restaurant incident.

***

Sehun dreamt of a nine tailed fox that looked like Tao, ate chicken like Tao, and giggled like Tao. And when he woke up the first thing he saw was Tao. Thankfully he didn’t have nine tails.

“Sleepyhead.” Tao whispered, bending down to plant a peck on Sehun’s cheek “Go into bed.”

“You won’t try anything, will you?” Sehun asked, smiling “I mean, ME on your bed...”

“Just go to sleep. I can tell you are dead tired.”

Sehun nodded, stumbling from the couch towards the bedroom “Remember I have three brothers and they will kick your ass if you try anything.”

“Hm” Tao responded, using the remote to play the next episode of his favorite drama. He sunk back into the couch, ignoring the world until ‘Mirotic’- his ringtone- sent him crashing back into reality.

He checked the number. Groaning, he picked it up.

“What do you want?”

“To know how it is going.”

“I am starting to think our goals are not the same.”

“Now why would you say that?”

“You want money.”

“Tao, of course I do. But I think we can all agree we will be happier with the outcome.”

“Fine. But I don’t think I am the one to get you what you want.”

Sehun was after a glass of water. He stumbled from the bed back towards the living room when he paused. Who was Tao talking to?

Tao was oblivious to Sehun’s eavesdropping. Unfortunately.

***

Yixing had tears in his eyes, but his expression was unwavering. He stared his biological mother down, waiting to see how she could explain this all away. Preparing himself for another spewing of vile words by the woman, he was shocked when the opposite occurred.

“Luhan, please greet your younger brother. And dear-“she leaned closer to her husband as she continued “Don’t pretend like you had no idea.”

Yixing froze. He wasn’t sure what to do. Suddenly all eyes were on him. Then Mr. Lu spoke.

“Well, yes, I can’t say I didn’t know.” He looked extremely uncomfortable at first, but his expression and posture warmed. Minseok observed them, realizing that the ability to put on a strong front, a mask, was a trait shared by both Luhan’s Mother and Father.

Luhan, however, was not one to hide his emotions behind a mask. Especially when faced with something like this – delivered in hushed tones in the middle of a bustling restaurant.

“I need to go.” Luhan stood up, bowing slightly to his parents he turned. Minseok was right behind him, Yixing at their heels.

“I am going home, hyung.” Yixing whispered, pushing in front of Minseok and Luhan, prepared to go home via a cab. Luhan stopped him.

“No. Let’s go – please. I want to talk.” Luhan pleaded, putting his hand on Yixing’s shoulder.

“I will go, you guys have a lot to talk about.” Minseok said, wanting to let the brothers catch up.

“No!” Yixing and Luhan answered in unison.

Minseok chucked, despite the seriousness of the situation “I guess you guys are related.”

Yixing and Luhan looked at each other at Minseok’s comment, smiling “I guess so.”

A half an hour later the three men found their way to a street food cart, sitting down they ordered Soju. It felt right.

***

The name. That name. Kris.

Why was Tao talking to Kris? Sehun strained to hear the rest of the conversation- at least the one side of it he could hear.

“He is easy, his parents are what will be difficult.”

“Yeah, well, he doesn’t really hold that important of a position there.”

“Don’t you think I am trying?”

“I don’t think we ARE on the same page Kris.”

It was a terrible feeling. Sehun tiptoed back to the bedroom, tears in his eyes. Why was Tao talking to his ex-boyfriend and why did it seem like they were talking about Sehun?

***

“So, if you don’t mind me asking – who is your Father?”

Luhan had asked Yixing the question over Soju. It was the kind of question that needed a little inebriation to broach.

Yixing had answered that he had no idea- and that was the truth. But one look at Yixing and it was obvious that they did not share Fathers. Luhan could see his Mother’s features in Yixing, slightly, but there was zero hint of his Father. Which meant that Luhan’s Mother had cheated on his Father- Yixing was younger than Luhan after all. That also meant that Luhan was but a small child when this occurred and that his Father was very well aware of the entire situation, as evidenced by his reaction over dinner.

Luhan tried to digest what that piece of news did to him. On one hand he was over joyed to find that he had a brother, especially one as nice and companionable as Yixing. On the other hand he felt like his entire life had been a lie. The anger he felt was directed at his parents, his Mother for her betrayal and his Father for his apparent acceptance of the fact.

He hadn’t found it in himself to go home that night. He spent the night at Minseok’s apartment, talking into the early morning hours.

“Will you be okay?” Minseok asked, staring at his boyfriend in concern. They were lying in Minseok’s bed, the covers pulled tightly around them as they chatted.

“It is going to take some time to digest all of this.” Luhan answered “Plus I am a little nervous to see what my Mother is going to do next.”

Minseok was afraid of the woman’s actions as well. There was something calculating about the woman.

“We will get through it together, right?” Minseok offered up a small smile.

“Hm.” Luhan nodded, praying that they could weather any storm as long as they were together.

***

“Irene, bring me the contract binder.” Sehun asked – well, ordered actually. He was suffering from a pounding headache, was behind in his work, and desperately needed to understand what Tao was up to. He had left Tao’s apartment shortly after he overheard the phone conversation with Kris. He feigned a headache and went back to his parents’ house. He spent a sleepless night trying to figure out what was going on and if he should tell anyone about it.

“Here you go, sir.” Irene handed over the blue contract binder, “Do you need anything else?”

“No. Thank you.” Sehun started to flip through the binder, but his focus was a mess. A welcome distraction arrived in the form of his older brother.

“Late night?” Suho asked. He only had to take one look at his little brother to see the bags under his eyes and the fatigue in his posture.

“Something like that.” Sehun internally debated for a moment, but he gave in. He really needed to tell someone or he would go insane. “Hyung, can you close the door?”

“Uh oh. I don’t think I am going to like this.” Suho answered, closing the door. Once he was seated in the leather chair facing Sehun’s desk, his little brother burst forth with rambling speech.

“I was at Tao’s last night and he thought I was asleep – I wasn’t. I overheard him talking to Kris, that guy that is here with Luhan. It sounded like they were planning something and I am involved in it somehow. They said something about Mom and Dad and I don’t know hyung, I don’t know what they want or-“

“Woah.” Suho put his hand up, urging Sehun to slow down “Tao? As in the same Tao that had a fishing boat?” Suho was not exactly ready to believe Tao was plotting anything.

“I know it sounds crazy, but I swear I heard them talking to each other. Tao said something about Mom and Dad not being easy. Easy how? Hyung, I am worried.”

“Does anyone else know about this?”

“No, you are the first person I told.” Sehun felt relieved to finally have told someone “What do we do?”

“How about you start from the top. Like how you met Tao again – in detail – and what you know about Kris.” Suho needed all of the facts before he made any kind of decision.

Sehun nodded and started from the beginning.

***

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Jongdae were in the middle of a meeting with the marketing department when the conference room doors burst open.

“What in the?!” Chanyeol shouted, standing up as half a dozen men in suits filed into the room.

A badge was flashed by one of them. “Department of revenue, Seoul division. We are here as part of an official investigation. Please step aside.”

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol and Jongdae, both men sharing his complete shock “What is this about?”

“Please, sir, we need to examine these files.” The man, or agent as he had identified himself, made a beeline for a file cabinet that rested against the back wall. Another agent confiscated Chanyeol’s laptop.

Kyungsoo wasn’t about to sit still and watch everything be torn apart, he needed to find out what was going on. He stalked out of the room, Chanyeol and Jongdae hot on his heels. They found more agents tearing the place apart as they walked down the hall. It seemed like the entire office was being destroyed before their eyes.

Minseok appeared, walking out of his office looking just as confused.

“Hyung, what is going on?” Kyungsoo called out, motioning towards the chaos.

“I don’t know. Come on- we need to see Mom and Dad.”

When they arrived at their parent’s office, up a few floors, they found the same scene. Papers were being boxed up, the employees were all shaken up. Everything was in disarray. Pushing open the door to the executive office they found their parents both on the phone- each speaking in heightened tones as agents were practically dismantling their desks.

“Slush funds? You have to be kidding me!” Ji Hyo’s face was bright red.

“Yah! And you didn’t know about this beforehand? Don’t they need a warrant?” Gary yelled into his cell phone. Once he realized two of his sons were in the room he turned away, lowering his voice.

Sehun, Suho, and Yixing were the next to rush into the room, the youngest Kang brother looked like he was close to tears.

***

Baekhyun received the envelope from one of the office interns. It did not have a return address because it hadn’t been mailed. It was dropped off at the office “by some delivery guy”- the descriptive words of the intern that dropped it on Baekhyun’s desk. Curious, Baekhyun opened the envelope as soon as the intern left.

What he found inside was a stack of picture- all showing him with Kyungsoo. Kissing Kyungsoo, holding hands with Kyungsoo. They had been taken during their recent trip to the beach.

“What in the fuck?” Baekhyun’s eyes widened in shock. Was someone trying to blackmail him? Before he could fully realize his anger his office door opened. It was his Father. Panicked, he pushed the pictures back in the envelope and shoved the package into his desk drawer.

“Baekhyun-ah, we need to go.” His Father’s face was red, “Monday Enterprises is being raided by revenue agents as we speak. Looks like they received information that there have been illegal money transfers at the company. We need to go. NOW.”

Baekhyun paled. Illegal money transfers at Monday Enterprises? That was the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard. The Kang’s ran a business that was cleaner than most- their ethical stance was impeccable. He grabbed his jacket, following his Father out of the law firm.

***

The Kang family, Chanyeol, Yixing, Baekhyun and his Father, and the Uncles were all gathered in the board room of Monday Enterprises. An ad hoc meeting had been called, everyone rushing over as soon as they heard the news. The agents were still in the building, boxing up files.

“You mean to tell me that you had no idea this was going to happen?” Gary practically screamed at Baekhyun’s father “They need a warrant to seize documents and they damn well have one!”

“They don’t exactly call a company’s lawyers before raiding their offices!” Baekhyun’s Father shouted back.

“Yah! Stop it.” Ji Hyo stood up “Fighting is not going to get us anywhere. Byun, we need to know what type of evidence is being used against us – because we all damn well know this is a false accusation. Kids,” Ji Hyo pointed at her sons, Yixing, and Chanyeol “Go back to your offices and calm the staff down. We don’t need to see people quitting over this. Talk to the clients, keep everyone calm. Oppas,” Ji Hyo motioned towards the uncles, who were unusually solemn “Find out everything you can in terms of who reported us and what they want.”

“Your Mom is so cool, seriously.” Chanyeol whispered to Kyungsoo, only to receive a punch in the arm.

“Now go!” Ji Hyo ordered, the fire in her eyes intimidating and motivating the entire room.

***

Luhan was in a meeting when his phone vibrated. It was a message from Minseok.

My office was just ripped apart by revenue agents. Your Mom wouldn’t have anything to do with that, would she?

Luhan paled. He looked across the table to see his Father glancing at him.

“Sorry, I have an important call I need to make.” Luhan stood and excused himself, he did not fail to notice his Father’s scowl following him. Once he left the meeting room he took the elevator to the ground floor, walking out of the building so he could make absolutely sure no one was listening to him. He dialed Minseok’s number.

“Hey, do you think she did this?” Was Minseok’s first words.

“I don’t know. What is going on?” Luhan asked, afraid to hear the answer.

“The agents came in this afternoon. They are in the process of tearing the building apart, seizing documents and laptops and everything that isn’t bolted to the floor.”

“Fuck.” Luhan bit his bottom lip. This was bad, really bad. “I didn’t know anything about this, you have to believe me.”

“I do, but I don’t trust your Mom.”

“I know. Let me talk to her. I will call you back.” Luhan hung up. He shot his Father a quick text to let him know he would not be returning to the meeting. He hailed a cab, he needed to go see his Mother as soon as possible.

***

Sehun nudged Suho “Do you think Tao had something to do with this?”

Suho shook his head “I doubt Tao knows what a revenue agent is.”

Sehun took some comfort in his brother’s words. Only small comfort, however, because the phone conversation he had overheard was still replaying in his mind in an endless loop.

***

Luhan found his Mother back at their apartment. She had left the office early that day, having completed meeting with an important client she had decided to spend the afternoon working from home.

“Son! What a pleasant surprise.” She cooed as Luhan walked into the room she had designated as a home office.

“Did you send revenue agents after Monday Enterprises?” Luhan asked, standing in the doorway.

“What are you talking about?” She looked perplexed “Why would I do that?”

“Mom, don’t lie to me. Their offices are being raided right now. Did you have anything to do with this?” Luhan did not expect her to tell the truth, why would she.

“Of course not. You have to give me a little more credit than that.” His Mother looked genuinely hurt at the accusation.

“If you did, I will find out. And I will pay you back.” Luhan stared at his mother, fury causing his voice to project into a shout “What would happen if everyone found out you had a son you gave up for adoption?”

“Are you THREATENING ME?!” Mrs. Lu stood up, her hands balled into fists “How dare you!”

“Don’t try to hurt the people I care about.” Luhan retorted.

“Ha” Mrs. Lu threw her head back “What about caring for your own family? Maybe trusting them before you threaten them?”

“What about caring about your son? About what makes him happy?”

“I do care.” Mrs. Lu’s mask was back in place “Which is why it hurts so much when you think I would do something like this.”

“If I find out you had anything to do with this I am done. I will quit. Do you hear me?!”

“Good thing then you won’t find out I had anything to do with this – because I didn’t. Now please, calm down.” Mrs. Lu made a move towards her son, who backed away.

Luhan turned on his heels and left the apartment, furious.

***

Baekhyun watch as his Father reported his findings. The revenue agents had left the building and the Monday Enterprises team had been given some time for their own investigation.

Mr. Byun had a grim expression as he reported his findings. It had been an anonymous tip to the revenue agents that kicked off the investigation, submitted along with several documents showing the existence of numerous illegal slush funds at Monday Enterprises. Suho and Jongdae had already called in the company’s audit firm, which was validating the general ledger and bank reconciliations as the corporate lawyer delivered his verdict.

“The transfers did occur,” Mr. Byun reported “As to who completed the transfers we are working with the financial institution to find out.”

“You know we didn’t do this.” Ji Hyo shook her head in disbelief, “No one here would siphon money for any kind of illicit purposes.”

“I know that. But someone did, someone with enough access – valid or hacked – to make such large monetary transfers. And the auditors and your internal accounting department failed to notice, which is worrisome.”

Suho hung his head “I am sorry. I don’t know what went wrong.”

“Shh. No need to apologize. Something strange is going on here, it wasn’t your fault.” Gary tried to reassure his son.

The door to the conference room cracked open, Chanyeol peeking his head in “Sorry to interrupt, but I think you need to see this.” He entered the room, his tablet in his hand. He walked over to Ji Hyo and Gary, who looked at the device nervously.

“Fuck” Gary muttered under his breath “The press picked up on it. Kyungsoo – prepare a release. This is going to get ugly.”

Kyungsoo nodded. He had already written a draft up, it was only a matter of time before the press would jump on the story of one of the largest conglomerates in Korea being investigated for financial fraud. This was truly a mess, and it was now a public one.

“The fact that the transactions occurred means that once the investigation reveals and confirms this fact there will be enough evidence for an arrest warrant.” Mr. Byun continued “I give them three days at the most to make the discovery. You will probably be given the option of bail, so your jail time will be less than a day. A few hours at most.”

The entire room grew quiet, each thrown into the reality of being arrested.

“Best case we can find enough evidence to prove innocence and direct guilt elsewhere.” Mr. Byun looked around the room “And worse case you are already aware of.”

“We will win this. We have to.” Ji Hyo spoke, trying to be the rallying cry of the organization. But now even her tone was less confident, less certain. And the room felt it.

***

Minseok had managed to calm down his staff, he hoped his brother’s and the other department heads had succeeded in the same thing. The last thing they needed was to have the staff looking for new jobs due to the investigation.

After calming down his employees, hearing the lawyer’s dire report, reading over the press release, and fielding hours’ worth of calls from concerned clients as well as the media (with a standard no comment response for the press) it was well into the evening. It was well into the night in fact- the clock showing just after ten o’clock.

“Someone is here to see you.” Yixing cracked the door to Minseok’s office open, his voice as tired and worn out as Minseok felt, “It’s Luhan.”

Minseok had periodically recalled the fact Luhan had failed to call him back, but as soon as he had picked up his cell phone he would have another call from a client transferred to his desk phone. “Let him in.”

Yixing disappeared, only to be replaced by Luhan pushing the door open, shutting it behind him softly.

“Hey.” He said quietly “Are you okay?”

“As okay as I can be given the fact my business and family are falling apart.” Minseok didn’t bother getting up “Did you talk to your Mom?”

“Yeah, I did.” Luhan walked around the desk, leaning on it he looked at Minseok. “She denied everything.”

“No surprise there.” Minseok remarked, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head “The lawyers say it was an anonymous tip.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Luhan asked. He was worried. Worried for Minseok, who looked so tired. Worried for the truth of the matter – which likely involved his parents. He had spent the afternoon embroiled in his own investigation; reviewing his Mother and Father’s recent schedules –as much of them that he was privy to that is. He talked to a few of the employees that he was close to and nothing suspicious had been revealed – nothing to implicate either of his parents’ in the current investigation.

“Prove we are innocent.” Minseok mumbled. In all honesty the only thing any of them could do was work on finding proof of their innocence. The lawyers and the uncles, and his parents of course, were the ones delving into the fine print, the details of what had occured. The Kang brothers had been given the task of seeing that operations continued, that the staff was placated, that the press was answered sparingly. Minseok wanted to be in the thick of finding the perpetrators of this lie, but he knew that keeping the business up and running was just as important.

“I wish I could.” Luhan crouched down, grabbing Minseok’s hands in his own he stared up at his boyfriend, who reclined forward in his seat at the sudden contact “I am so, so sorry if my parents had anything to do with this.”

“Lu” Minseok said softly “If they did, is this worth it?”

Luhan physically recoiled, dropping Minseok’s hands “Why? Don’t you?”

“Lu, my parents might go to jail.” Minseok had tears in his eyes.

Luhan considered the fact. If his Mother or Father sent Mr. and Mrs. Kang to jail how could he expect Minseok to think their relationship was worth it? “I will find out what is going on, I promise. Just please, trust me.”

“I might go to jail.” Minseok whispered. He was the chief of operations, he signed the financial statements as well.

Luhan’s chest tightened. Minseok in prison? He felt sick.

Minseok stared down at Luhan. He loved him, god he loved him. That is what hurt the most. He loved him and trusted him – but at what cost? If that love brought down his family was he prepared to take responsibility for it? If that love landed him behind bars could he reconcile his fate with his feelings?

“I love you.” Minseok whispered, leaning forward he planted a kiss on Luhan’s mouth. He spoke it like he needed his own confirmation, he needed to hear himself say it. His love was standing on shaky ground at the moment, his life was standing on shaky ground at the moment.

“I love you too.” Luhan responded after Minseok broke away, leaning up for another kiss.

***

It was half past one in the morning when Tao arrived home. It had been a busy day and evening at the design studio, working on his latest line of menswear. Caffeine and junk food had been his diet throughout the day, now all he wanted was a proper meal and some sleep.

Punching in the pass code, Tao opened his door expecting to be greeted by darkness. He usually did not leave the lights on, unless he was trying to annoy Sehun that is. Instead all of the lights were on, the television was blaring as well, which meant one thing.

“Hun-ah?!” Tao called out, excited that his boyfriend would surprise him like this. Tao hadn’t heard from Sehun all day, which was weird. He guessed that Sehun was busy at work, plus he was so engrossed in his designs he barely had a few minutes to do anything else.

Tao froze when he entered the living room- his boyfriend wasn’t waiting for him, his boyfriend’s brother was.

“Tao.” Suho nodded, not bothering to get up from his place on the sofa “We need to talk.”

“About what?” Tao felt the panic rise, his chest suddenly felt tight.

“This.” Suho held up a blue folder.

“Where…” Tao swallowed “Where did you get that?”

“You left it on the coffee table. Now, tell me everything or I will not hesitate to tell Sehun what I found. Do you think they- the ones that asked you to do this - will be as nice to you as I am?” Suho glared. He was trying his best to imitate the scary gangsters he had seen on television. Apparently it worked because Tao was down on his knees in a second, pleading.

“I just- I was so angry about that contest when I said yes and…and – I swear I wasn’t going to. I was not going to go through with it! I promise! Please, please, please don’t tell Hun-ah…I mean Sehun!” Tao was crying now.

“If you are sorry then I need your help.” Suho threw the file down on the coffee table “Tell me everything- from the beginning.”

Tao nodded, the tears streaming. He launched into a rambling, sniffle filled account of events. He met Kris one night at friend’s party. He was nice, they hung out a few times. Eventually Kris asked Tao for a favor out of the blue. Well, not completely out of the blue. Tao had rambled on and on about a past relationship with a certain heir to a Korean company.

Kris, who Tao adamantly swore he never dated, asked Tao for a favor with amazing reasoning - revenge. Hadn’t Sehun used him, after all? Maybe Tao should meet that certain heir again and get some compromising pictures of him. And Kris? He would be there for another reason. He fully admitted he wanted money and that blackmail was going to be the means to an end. Tao, meanwhile, would get to see the betrayal in Sehun’s eyes at the reality that he had been so fooled.

“And to think they were stupid enough to put most of that in writing.” Suho remarked after Tao had explained the situation. “I mean, an email asking that and everything. Kris is not the sharpest crayon in the box, is he?”

“What do you mean?” Tao asked, still sniffling.

“I mean, this is good enough to take to the police.” Suho grabbed the folder.

“No! Please! Don’t tell Sehun, don’t go to the police! I wasn’t going to do it. I swear!” Tao begged.

“Why do you think Kris asked you to take those pictures?” Suho asked.

“He was going to blackmail your family.” Tao answered, his naivety evident.

Suho considered everything. It was pretty clear that Tao was not a part of the bigger plan – if there was one – that involved the Lu’s. He finally took pity on the younger man.

“I won’t tell Sehun, but you better swear to me you will not be talking to Kris any more, got it?”

Tao nodded.

“If you are lying to me I will tell Sehun everything.” Suho tried to look fierce.

Tao nodded again.

“Good.” Suho stood up, taking the folder with him “Take good care of my little brother or you won’t see the last of me.”

“Thank you. I will.” Tao blurted out, his words hurried and full of emotion.

When Tao’s front door shut he crumpled onto the ground. He had screwed up, why was he so stupid.

“He didn’t have anything to do with it.” Suho typed the words to Sehun as he left the apartment building. He hoped he wouldn’t regret it. He hailed a cab back to the office. There was still a lot of work to be done if the executive staff of Monday Enterprises hoped to stay out of jail.

***

 

Sehun had a nagging feeling that Suho hadn’t told him everything. He knew that Tao was up to something, he had to be after the phone conversation he had overheard. His answer was delivered by Tao, his eyes puffier than they usually were.

Tao showed up at the offices as the sun peeked over the horizon. He had always thought returning to Monday Enterprises would give him a feeling of bitter nostalgia over the few short days he was employed as Sehun’s assistant. It didn’t. He was too worried about Sehun to think about all of that.

The Kang’s and their inner circle had been at the office through the night, all due to the investigation. Tao tried not to draw attention to himself and make matters worse, instead he made his way to Sehun’s office.

Pushing the door open he found Sehun with his head down on his desk. Tao felt like crying some more. Instead he approached, nudging Sehun softly.

“What? How- I wasn’t sleeping!” Sehun jerked upright, blinking rapidly.

“Sorry.” Tao apologized for waking him but did not bother to move away. He leaned against the desk, watching Sehun.

“Tao?” Sehun asked, like he couldn’t quite register who was standing in front of him.

“Yeah. Hey, I know now is not a good time but I need to tell you some things.” Tao said slowly. He had begged Suho the night before to keep it all a secret, and that is exactly what he thought he wanted. But as the night wore on, as sleep eluded him, he started to think about how petty it all was. If Sehun had started things with a contest was he going to continue them with secrets?

“Go ahead, I’m all ears.” Sehun replied, leaning back in his chair to brace for the worse.

***

Luhan knew that his Mother was behind the investigation into Monday Enterprises- she had to be. Now he just had to prove it. The image of Minseok, teary eyed and exhausted, was his motivation. He had to clear his name, he just hoped he didn’t destroy his own family in the process.

The idea had come to him the night before. He needed something to leverage against his Mother, his own hand to play against hers. His Mother had always protected her image, never let any hint of scandal reach her son. But there was something – and that something was currently employed as a secretary at Monday Enterprises. Luhan felt horrible going this route, but his only hope was hinged on his half-brother. If he could find out who Yixing’s Father was, it might be enough to get his Mother to stop whatever she was doing – if she was threatened with having everything revealed to the public.

The problem was Luhan had no idea where to start looking for the man. Yixing had no idea, nor did he particularly care to find out. Asking his Father was something he could not bring himself to do. He tried to think back to his childhood, to any kind of clues or people but he could not remember a thing. Besides, Yixing was not much younger than himself. He couldn’t even remember his Mother being pregnant when he was young – he had zero memory of any of it.

He groaned in frustration. Why couldn’t things be easy?

Luhan heard his Mother’s door open. It was early for her to be up. Even as a business woman she eschewed rising before 6:30. Luhan had been the opposite of late, waking up around 4 each morning.

He heard the familiar shuffling of her slippers on the wood floors. When she appeared, Luhan offered her only a cursory glance.

“I would say good morning but you look like you would rather I have a bad one.” She moved towards the kitchen.

“Why are you up so early?” Luhan asked, having pulled out his tablet he was busy looking at his calendar for the day.

“I am going home today.” She said matter-of-factly.

“What?!” Luhan raised his head, surprised. His Mother was returning to China? That made no sense. She had touted all of the opportunities in Korea, she had been completely involved in gaining new business here. Why would she return now?

“I thought maybe you needed a break from accusing me of things. With your Dad here it will be fine. Not that you care, but I will be back in a few days.”

“Are you running away?” Luhan asked. He had no doubt she probably was. If her involvement in the fraudulent transfers at Monday Enterprises was discovered she would face arrest – of course she was smart enough to run back to China with criminal charges being a potential outcome in Korea.

“Luhan, believe whatever you want to believe. You do any way.”

Luhan watched his Mother walk away, a scowl on his face. He sat, looking at his calendar, for a few minutes before returning to his room to take a shower. He didn’t bother to tell his Mother goodbye.

***

Sehun stared at Tao. He didn’t speak, he stared.

“You probably hate me.” Tao said glumly, turning to go.

“No- “Sehun called after him. Sehun should hate him, he knew that, but for some reason he didn’t. Maybe it was the tears, the sincerity. Of course he was pissed, Tao had agreed to blackmail his family. This wasn‘t something to just forget about. But still, he didn’t hate him for it. “I don’t hate you…but I need some time to think, okay.”

“Really?” Tao was surprised. He had been prepared for Sehun to tell him to get out, to never speak to him again. He had braced himself for that.

“Yeah. I will call you later.”

Tao left Monday Enterprises, extremely proud of himself for telling the truth.

***

“Someone is blackmailing me.” Baekhyun held the packet up, practically shoving it in Kyungsoo’s face.

“What?!” Kyungsoo had let Baekhyun drag him into the stairwell on the assumption they would have a minute or two to themselves amidst all the drama – not because he thought Baekhyun had something this important to tell him.

Kyungsoo opened the envelope, taking the pictures out, he paused. They were not just attempting to blackmail Baekhyun, they were blackmailing Kyungsoo as well. After all, he was in the pictures too.

“What do they want?”

“I don’t know. Someone dropped these pictures off at my office – they didn’t leave a note.” Baekhyun was panicked “What are we going to do?!”

Kyungsoo pushed the pictures back in the envelope and handed it back “What do you mean what are we going to do? If they haven’t asked for anything we aren’t’ going to do anything.”

“But what if my Dad finds out?!” Baekhyun whined.

“Maybe you could tell him about us?” Kyungsoo suggested, knowing Baekhyun would immediately shoot down the idea. He did.

“You mean come out? Now?!”

“Or not. Your choice. I have to get back to work.”

Kyungsoo left Baekhyun standing in the stairwell, clutching the envelope, afraid at the very thought of his Father ever finding out. Why was this so difficult for him?

***

Chanyeol knew that the press would descend on Monday Enterprises as soon as the revenue investigation became public knowledge. He knew that stepping out to get the team some coffee would result in a fight with reporters. So it was strange that he found the entrance to the building practically deserted. It was early in the morning, approaching six o’clock, but he had guessed journalistic integrity would eschew sleep. He was wrong, apparently.

Chanyeol walked the three blocks to the coffee shop, getting twelve coffees to go. He juggled the armful amidst a stream of pedestrians making their way to work, doing everything he could to not spill the steaming liquid on a passerby.

When he approached there were half a dozen newly arrived news vans parked outside the entrance of the building. Apparently the media didn’t start working until 6:00 AM. Chanyeol dreaded entering the place now, his arms full of coffee. As he approached the entrance the reporters swarmed at him, recognizing the Monday Enterprises badge around his neck.

“Can you comment on the current case?”

“What do you do at Monday Enterprises?”

“Did you have anything to do with the fraud taking place?”

Chanyeol tried to weave through the crowd, but he got stuck in the sea of reporters and cameramen. Then his savior appeared.

“No comment. Step aside or I will call security.”

Chanyeol turned around to see Song Joong Ki approaching, confidence in his voice. He took some of the coffee from Chanyeol, offering him a warm smile. As the reporters continued to throw out questions Joong Ki once again affirmed his stance. To Chanyeol’s amazement they backed down, letting him walk into the building. Once inside he thanked the other man.

“Thanks for back there, I thought I would end up burning half of them with the coffee.”

“No problem. Anything for my sister’s cutest employee.” Joong Ki answered with a wink.

Chanyeol was pretty sure he died. The wink had killed him.

***

“Are you okay?” Jongdae had a hand on Suho’s shoulder, concerned for his boyfriend’s wellbeing. The entire company was in an uproar, as they should be, but Jongdae was particularly concerned for one employee.

“I will be if we can get this investigation dropped. “ Suho was tired, so tired, but there was a lot of work left to be done. They had to find a way out of this mess and so far there was no way in sight. The auditors had not discovered the source of the transactions, the investigation was still ongoing, and a warrant for his parent’s and Minseok’s arrest was expected any day now.

“Hyung, we will. Somehow, we will.” Jongdae tried to seem positive in front of Suho, but he felt the same gnawing feeling of the dread.

“I hope so.”

“I love you.” Jongdae leaned forward, planting a kiss on Suho’s cheek. It was chaste, they were at the office after all.

“I love you too.” Suho replied, taking comfort in that fact amidst all the chaos.

***

In the early afternoon the call came – everyone needed to meet in the board room ASAP. Minseok hurried, practically running down the halls. His parents had been communicative during this whole ordeal, but obviously there was something new that had happened to facilitate the sudden meeting.

He pushed open the conference room door. Taking a seat near the head of the long table he waited for his parents to arrive. When they did, walking alongside Baekhyun’s dad, they looked infinitely more relaxed than the last time he saw them only a couple of hours prior.

Ji Hyo announced it then, her voice tinged with joy “The investigation has been called off. Evidence has been turned into the revenue office indicating the origins of the transactions.”

The entire room burst into applause – a mixture of fatigue and relief driving their actions.

“So who did it?” Chanyeol asked, never one to hold back from asking blunt questions.

“Hackers. Internet pests.” Ji Suk Jin blurted out, shaking his head.

Minseok was surprised. So it wasn’t Luhan’s family after all? He had to call Luhan, he had to let him know. As soon as the meeting was over he told himself.

“Why would hackers target Monday Enterprise’s?” Chanyeol asked, his eyes wide.

“Because, kids these days are troublemakers.” Suk Jin answered, practically shouting, “They need to go outside and play, not spend all day causing trouble.”

Murmurs of “thank god” “does that mean I can sleep now?” and “I knew I was too fragile to go to prison” were heard around the room.

After Gary and Ji Hyo told their children and employees to go home and get some rest, they hung back, stopping Minseok from leaving.

Minseok watched his brothers, his uncles, and the Byun’s leave the room. He had a feeling that the reason his parents wanted him to stay behind was not to celebrate further. He inadvertently shivered, a feeling of dread overcoming him.

***

Mr. Byun had been nice enough to drive Kyungsoo home. Baekhyun was with them as well, sitting in the back seat as Kyungsoo took the front seat.

“Thank the heavens this has been resolved.” Mr. Byun rattled on, listing the reasons why having the potential charges dismissed was a good thing.

Kyungsoo already knew that not going to prison was a positive step, but he didn’t say anything. He just listened. Maybe Baekhyun’s Dad dealt with fatigue via nonstop talking. It was fitting, given how much his son liked to talk.

“Taeyeon called, now you have time to call her back.” Mr. Byun rambled “Am I going to get some good news about a wedding soon, son?”

Maybe Kyungsoo dealt with fatigue by being brutally honest to the point of being detrimental to those around him.

“Sir, I am dating your son.” Kyungsoo piped up, which was completely unlike him. But at her name he had felt like it- at her name he had wanted to stop this entire stupid situation, with Baekhyun being blackmailed and mortified if anyone found out “So if you are okay with us getting married then I wouldn’t mind. If your son will have me that is.”

“Ha…ha!” Mr. Byun glanced at Kyungsoo. They were stopped at a red light, making the entire situation forced and heavy.

“Yah!” Baekhyun shouted from the back seat, mortified.

“I am serious. Right Baek?” Kyungsoo glanced back.

“Wait, really?” Mr. Byun asked, his eyes growing wide. The light turned green. Kyungsoo noticed it took Mr. Byun a few seconds too long to step on the gas.

“Dad..I - um – you should-“ Baekhyun sputtered.

“Bahahaha! Your Mother and I had a bet! Guess I won twenty bucks!” Mr. Byun winked at his son through the rearview mirror.

“You what?!” Baekhyun practically shouted.

“I figured you were into guys but she swore that you were so into Taeyeon you had to be straight. Jokes on her, huh boys.” Mr. Byun laughed as he made a sharp left turn.

“Wait? So you don’t hate me because I am gay?” Baekhyun was perplexed at the sudden turn of events.

“Um, no. Should I?”

“Well, no.” Baekhyun was seriously confused.

“Good then. And I approve- you guys get married and adopt a bunch of little grandkids for me, okay?” Mr. Byun smiled then went back to rambling on about the potential fallout from the investigation like nothing had happened.

Byun Baekhyun had been on this earth for more than two decades. And in two plus decades he had never before thought his Dad was this cool. Damn. And did Kyungsoo just propose to him? Hot damn.

***

Gary shut the board room door as the last person left, leaving only his eldest son, his wife, and himself in the cavernous conference room.

“Dear..” Ji Hyo’s voice regained its edge, the same distress she had carried with her in the last day.

Minseok knew this was not going to be good. “What is it?”

“Sit down.” Ji Hyo motioned for her eldest son to sit. Minseok sat in the leather chair, leaning slightly forward in nervous anticipation. Ji Hyo sat down next to him, Gary on the other side of their son.

“Luhan’s Mother was flying back to China today.” Ji Hyo said slowly. Gary remained silent, but reached an arm out to squeeze his son’s shoulder, “She was on a Lu Industries plane. It crashed shortly before arrival. There were no survivors.”

Minseok felt the blood rush from his face. He felt sick.

“Does Yixing know?” Minseok asked, his mind torn between Luhan and his friend.

“Yes.” Gary answered.

Minseok had wondered briefly why the secretary was not at the meeting, but he had figured he was busy handling the influx of calls due to the investigation. If he had only known it was so bad…

“I’m sorry. I know she wasn’t our favorite person, but you love Luhan and he must be hurting now.” Gary said quietly.

Luhan. He must be devastated. Minseok felt the tears stream down his cheeks, he clenched his fists. He had to find Luhan, make sure he was okay. From one storm into the next. From one storm to the next.

***

His calls went unanswered. His texts suffered the same fate. He expected that Luhan was back in Beijing, probably hating him. But that didn’t matter now, not when he knew that Luhan was probably hating himself as well.

Minseok knew that Luhan did not have the best relationship with his mother. In fact his relationship with Minseok had probably made it worse. There was some guilt that Minseok carried with him for that, but mostly concern – that Luhan was eating, sleeping. That Luhan was surviving. That he was okay.

Yixing had flown to Beijing as soon as he heard the news. It was clear that no matter how negatively he viewed his birth mother, all was moot at her passing.

Minseok felt Yixing’s absence acutely. Usually when he was pacing around his office, unsure of what to do, Yixing was there to tell him to snap out of it – to call Luhan. To talk to him. Now, a day after Minseok had learned of Mrs. Lu’s passing, he was pacing and there was no one to make him jump to action.

Minseok stopped pacing and sat down. He thought about the last few years, about his time with Luhan and his time away from Luhan. About how much he had grown to realize that a certain Chinese Man, who used to protest, who now wore a suit and tie, meant to him. He finally broke down and left his office.

He took the elevator, cracking his knuckles nervously the entire ride up. When he reached his parent’s office he found his Mother absent, his Father was busy on the phone. Minseok took a seat, waiting for his Father to get off of the phone. It was a ten long minutes before Gary clicked the phone down on the receiver.

“What’s up son?” Gary asked, standing up and walking around his desk, he sat in a chair opposite of Minseok.

“I think I should go to Beijing.” Minseok said quietly, with an intonation that indicated the statement was really a question.

“Are you telling me or are you asking me?” Gary looked at his eldest son, studying his expression. Ji Hyo had always said that Minseok took after her Mother. He was guarded, quiet, but felt strongly. Gary and Ji Hyo were different. They felt, they acted. They were impulsive, much like their youngest son Sehun. Kyungsoo and Suho even had more of their traits then Minseok. Minseok was…well, careful.

“Dad, I just….he has to be broken right now.” Minseok looked at his Father, tears in his eyes.

“Son...” Gary breathed in heavily before continuing “When I met your Mother she hated me. Hated everything about me. Have I ever told you that?”

Minseok’s eyes widened “No...”

“She did. In fact, she told me she would rather look at a pile of shit then spend three minutes in a room with me. Do you know how that changed?”

“No.” Minseok was genuinely curious. His parents talked enough about their past, but it was usually all sunshine and how they met their uncles, never about anything negative.

“I listened to her. I stayed away. And then she came to me.” Gary leaned back, his eyes glazed over with memories. “I respected her reasoning for not wanting me around.”

“So I shouldn’t go?” Minseok asked carefully.

“If he needs time, he needs time. Give it to him.” Gary tried to reassure his son “If he loves you, it won’t be long until he is back.”

“Dad, I am so worried about him.” Minseok was crying now, quietly the tears streamed down his cheeks.

“I know. Hell, I was worried about your Mom back then too.” Gary seemed to realize that he had let too much slip because he suddenly looked confused.

“What do you mean?”

“Um..well, I suppose you are old enough.” Gary didn’t think he would ever have to tell any of his sons, but then again it was probably time they knew “When I met your Mother she was in a bad state. Because of her Father.”

“Grandpa?” Minseok thought back. He had met the man a handful of times if photographs were to be believed. He had no memory of the man. His Mother had rarely spoken of him, his uncle Joong Ki had never spoken of him. He knew that he was a business man and in fact had supplied a large part of the capital to start Monday Enterprises. He felt a little guilty he had never taken more of an interest in him.

“Yeah. He…well, he had a wandering eye. He had a child, a couple of years before he passed.”

Minseok was shocked. His Mom had a sibling near his age?

“Yixing is that child.” Gary looked at his son, his eyes wide with concern “Yixing knows. Your Mom took it pretty hard. She looked up to her Dad, trusted him, and he betrayed your grandmother so readily.”

“How could he?” Minseok remembered his grandmother, albeit she passed when he was seven. She was a kind woman, always willing to indulge his every whim as a child. And Yixing was his uncle?! It was a lot to process in a short amount of time.

“I don’t know. Your Mom was really upset, rightfully so.”

“So how did you just let her deal with it alone?” Minseok returned to the thought of Luhan, alone, heartbroken.

“Because sometimes people need to overcome things alone. I am sure you called him. He knows you support him. Now let him be, he will come around when he is ready.” Gary was serious, his past experience flashing before him.

Like clockwork Ji Hyo walked through the office door. She spotted Minseok and rushed forward.

“Are you okay?” Ji Hyo asked, putting an arm around her eldest son.

Minseok looked from his father to his mother. “I think so.”

“We love you and support you. I hope you know that.” Ji Hyo leaned down to hug her son. “You will always be my little Minseok.”

“I love you guys too.” Minseok held his Mom tight, thankful that he was gifted with such amazing parents.

***

“Hey”

“Hi!” Tao had answered the phone after one ring. He was just so happy Sehun had called him. It had been three days without word and Tao had felt it acutely.

“Can we meet up for coffee?”

“Sure.”

Tao had thrown on a baby blue scarf and long black wool coat. He met Sehun at a corner coffee shop. It was well past nine o’clock so the place was nearly deserted. Tao was there first, nervously sipping his iced coffee and playing with his phone. He was hypersensitive to every little noise, hoping it was Sehun walking in the door. He ended up scowling at most of the customers who wandered in, disappointed they were anyone but the one he was looking for.

When ten o’clock rolled around Tao thought he had been stood up – and didn’t blame Sehun for it. After all he was the jerk that had made a mess of things. He was so stupid.

It was ten thirty when the door chimed and a tall, broad shouldered blonde man came into the café – with a bundle under his coat.

“Sehun!” Tao started to stand up, excited, but checked himself quickly and sat back down trying not to look too eager.

Sehun took a seat, his hand still under the bulge in his coat.

“What is that?” Tao asked, trying to peek.

“Tao- are you sorry?”

Tao grimaced “You have no idea how sorry I am Hun-ah.”

“Good. Then I have a present for you.” Sehun smiled. Somehow Sehun’s smile was slightly wicked looking. He moved quickly, divesting himself of the bundle. A white fluffy ball was the first thing Tao glimpsed before having a tiny creature handed to him across the table. “This is Candy. Raise her well.”

Tao stared at the small dog. It was squirming in Sehun’s hands – and it wasn’t much bigger than his hands. Finally he reached out and took the puppy.

“Here is your punishment.”

“How is this a punishment?” Tao asked, already half in love with the adorable beast.

“Have you ever cleaned up dog shit before? She isn’t house trained – oh, and she is probably going to be yappy.” Sehun drawled, secretly enjoying the sight before him. Tao was holding the small dog against his chest, she had taken to burrowing into his coat.

“Thank you.” Tao whispered, petting the puppy carefully.

“And don’t think you don’t owe me dinner – and a new pair of shoes.”

“Then are we good?” Tao asked, hopeful.

“Yeah, I think we are.” Sehun answered, smiling. “But if you ever try something like that again I will never speak to you. Ever.”

“Yes sir.” Tao smiled back, holding Candy closely to him.

***

“So have you ever done it?”

Suho gulped. As in IT it?! “No...”

Jongdae laughed.

“Hey- I will have you know that I have given blow jobs and I hav-“

“Okay, okay! I don’t need to hear your entire mediocre sexual history!” Jongdae threw his hands up. He was sprawled out on Suho’s bed, his stomach against the mattress and his arms propped up on a pillow. It was an ideal position to be in to observe Suho, who was lying flat on his back, staring at the anime posters on his ceiling.

“Why…do you want to now?” Suho asked carefully. They had, after all, slept next to each other. They had kissed a ton of times. They even touched each other.

“Not really.” Jongdae answered seriously “I would rather wait until we are married.”

“Seriously?!” Suho sat up, staring at Jongdae in awe.

“Well, yeah, to be honest. I mean, I am not a cheap date. I need at least a thirty thousand dollar wedding before I put out.” Jongdae laughed.

“Yah!” Suho playfully hit his boyfriend, before pulling him close. “Hey, I think that might be right. Let’s get married first.”

“Whatever you say rich boy.” Jongdae whispered against Suho’s shirt, smiling.

***

Baekhyun’s Mother was not happy. She had lost twenty dollars after all. Still, she tried to pretend to welcome Kyungsoo over for dinner. Finally Kyungsoo took the initiative.

“Mrs. Byun, I am sorry about everything.” Kyungsoo said, putting on his I-am-an-honest-goody-two-shoes face.

Mrs. Byun snapped out of her doldrums immediately “No dear, don’t say that!”

“Yah! Stop it.” Baekhyun blurted out, receiving a scowl from his Father.

“Do you love him?” Mrs. Byun asked blatantly, ignoring the fact that her son was present.

“I do.” Kyungsoo answered with confidence. Baekhyun jumped a little with surprise.

The conversation was interrupted as the maid brought out the main course. Once she retreated to the kitchen Mrs. Byun continued “If you love each other I have no problem. But if you hurt my baby-“

“Mom, I am not a baby!” Baekhyun counteracted her statement by pouting like a two year old, which acted to only reinforce his mother's words.

“As I was saying” Mrs. Byun laughed. It was the first time that Kyungsoo had heard the woman giggle, she was usually the staid one while her husband and son were the talkative humorous type.

“I will make sure he has regular naps and is fed.” Kyungsoo joked, feeling like it was appropriate given Mrs. Byun’s reaction. Mr. Byun burst out laughing at the statement. Kyungso continued "And he will have a time out in the corner if he is bad."

“He is a handful.” Mr. Byun pointed at his son “Seriously, we should be giving you a medal or something.”

“I AM RIGHT HERE!” Baekhyun shouted, retaining his pout.

The entire table burst into laughter at Baekhyun’s expense. Kyungsoo felt at ease with the situation, extremely at ease. Being with Baekhyun was easy. It was right. And it was fun.

***

Chanyeol was busy. Well, not conventionally busy, but busy on his own terms. He had become obsessed with an online music game and he was dedicated to retaining the top spot. It didn’t help that every eight year old around the globe was ready to take first place from him.

“Stupid kids!” Chanyeol yelled, ready to throw his phone down at his latest challenge. Shoudn't eight year olds be in school?!

“You hate kids?”

Chanyeol looked up from his device and then paused. Or froze- whatever happened when you looked at the love of your life.

“I um…no.” Chanyeol stuttered.

Joong Ki smiled, sitting down on the couch next to him. Joong Ki had decided to drop into the Monday Enterprises office for a visit with his sister and brother in law. They were currently tied up in a meeting, which is why he found himself wandering around the building until he found a familiar face.

“Good. Because I want at least three of them.” Joong Ki remarked casually, despite the weight of his words. He leaned forward to take a peek at Chanyeol’s phone.

Chanyeol panicked. He had no idea what to do. So of course he did the worst thing possible “Do you like me?”

Joong Ki suddenly sat up straight, like he had been shocked “Like you?” He asked, a slight smile playing on his lips.

“I shouldn’t have said that. Oh god, oh-“Chanyeol thought he would be sick “I mean, you said that about kids and called me cute and yo-“

Chanyeol never finished his ramble. In fact, Joong Ki was probably the first person in history that could shut Park Chanyeol up. He did so with a kiss.

***

Two months later

Minseok was almost asleep. He had read all of the daily utilization reports, sent feedback on the latest marketing presentation, and reviewed the recently released financials – he was effectively out of steam. He turned off his nightstand lamp, sinking back into his pillows.

The time before he fell asleep was the worst – if he still had enough energy to think that is. That is when Luhan would appear, when Yixing would appear in his thoughts. That is when he would consider all of his mistakes, all of his faults.

This night, however, he was properly worn out. The thoughts stayed away. Sleep came. Almost.

It started with a small noise. He ignored it. Then he thought he heard a voice. He still ignored it, too tired to investigate. When his door opened, however, he leapt out of bed ready for a fight. He assumed a fighting stance, eyes blinking rapidly as he adjusted to the low light. He was ready to throw a punch when he was stopped.

“Hey, hey! It’s me.” It was Luhan.

“Lu?” Minseok asked, still waking up and getting over his dedication to a fist fight in the name of self defense.

“Hey.” Luhan said quietly, standing still in the doorway.

Minseok didn’t want to stay still. He moved quickly, one step, two steps, and then he was there, face to face.

“Are you okay?” Minseok stared, trying to ensure Luhan’s state of mind was solid, that he was okay, that he was alive.

Luhan didn’t answer. He moved, his hands finding Minseok’s waist and pulling him close.

“I missed you.” Luhan whispered, planting a less than chaste kiss on Minseok’s mouth.

***

Eighteen Months Later

Monday. A special day, the best day of the week according to some people.

“You know we got a huge deal on the rental because it is Monday- not to mention the group discount.” Suho commented, fixing his bowtie carefully as he stared at his reflection in the large dressing room mirror.

“Trust the accountant to care about rental fees on his wedding day.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes “I – for one – am just happy that half of the people Mr. Byun invited couldn’t make it because they had work.”

“Nice thing to say about your future father in-law” Minseok said sarcastically, trying to join in the conversation despite the persistent feeling of anxiety he had all morning.

“Yah! You are messing up your tie!” Sehun made a dash for Suho’s neck. He had been watching his brothers like a hawk all day, mostly to make sure they didn’t screw up their outfits. Tao had designed them after all – he didn’t want to face his groom knowing that his elder siblings had made a mess of his creations.

“Then how am I supposed to do it?” Suho stared at his younger brother, clearly annoyed.

“Like this.” Sehun proceeded to fix Suho’s tie, not bothering to hide his frustration.

“Hey- do you guys remember what usually comes after to love and cherish?” Chanyeol asked, looking up from the notebook perched on his lap.

“Are you seriously still writing your vows?” Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol with disgust, “You do realize you are getting married in twenty minutes, right?”

“I am perfecting them, perfecting!” Chanyeol responded, shaking his head at Kyungsoo’s scolding.

The door to the dressing room opened, tearing the five grooms from their banter. It was Gary, his face beaming as he walked into the room.

“Look at you guys…”Gary looked sentimental, far too sentimental for his sons and Chanyeol’s comfort. “You are all grown up now.”

“Dad, don’t cry.” Sehun was blunt.

“I am not crying!” Gary wiped a tear from his eye, clearly counteracting his statement.

“Where is Mom?” Minseok asked. He was curious. He hadn’t seen her since they had arrived at the hotel. The Kang family had rented out the ballroom of one of the swankiest hotels in Seoul –this was a momentous occasion after all. There were only about a thousand people expected to attend the wedding and reception of the Kang brothers (featuring Chanyeol), and their respective spouses.

“She is busy checking on the fools that said yes.” Gary chuckled, another tear escaping “But seriously…you guys are so grown up now.”

A collective groan was heard from the five grooms as they protested their sudden “grown up” status. Once they stopped groaning they gave their Father (and employer, in Chanyeol’s case) hugs in quick succession.

***

Tao, Jongdae, Baekhyun, Joong Ki, and Luhan were seated in a row. They were all dressed impeccably, thanks to Tao. It was clear that some of them were more nervous than others – and it was clear that they all shut the hell up and were ready to listen when their future Mother in-law (or sister, in Joong Ki’s case) requested to have a short chat with them.

Ji Hyo stood in front of the row of five men. She sighed heavily before speaking “I just want to say thank you for being exactly what my sons needed. And in your case –“Ji Hyo pointed at her brother, playfully “For finally snagging a good man.”

Joong Ki smiled at his older sister. “Shouldn’t you be saying that to Chanyeol?”

“No.” Ji Hyo replied curtly “I just want you all to know that I love you and want you to be happy. Which means that I fully realize that my son’s and Chanyeol will likely give you hell at one time or another. Which means that any time you need a break, or just to vent, give me a call. I am not a scary Mother in-law.”

“Thanks Mrs. Kang.” Jongdae smiled.

“I will probably call you a lot.” Baekhyun muttered.

Tao just bowed his head, grinning.

Luhan – well, he was just happy. Happy that things had turned out the way they had. It had been a little over a year and half since his Mother’s passing. It had been a little over a year and half since he made the decision to return to Seoul. In that time he had taken a position as director of a non-profit that helped disadvantaged students. He loved his job. He had left Lu Industries to his Father and a handpicked successor – a certain cold and steely person named Kris.

In the last eighteen months Luhan and Minseok had dated, eventually they moved in together. And one night, five months ago, Minseok had taken Luhan on a weekend trip to a certain island where they had met. Among the sea breeze and the sound of the waves on the beach Minseok had gotten down on one knee. Luhan had said yes immediately.

“And again, thank you guys – for making my kids so happy.” Ji Hyo continued “But if you break their hearts I will hunt you down. And there is nowhere you can hide that I won’t find you.”

The men gulped at her statement. The small woman suddenly appeared intimidating. Upon seeing her audience’s frightened faces Ji Hyo returned to her cheerful self “Just had to get that out. But I am sure that won’t happen.”

“No ma’am” They replied in unison. Even Joong Ki responded in such a manner, despite being Ji Hyo’s younger brother.

“Good. Then let’s have the wedding of the century, shall we?” Ji Hyo winked at them before checking the time “Only a few more minutes. Knock their socks off kids.”

***

The wedding was beautiful. Or so it was touted by those who attended, the paparazzi, and the nightly news. The only stumbling block- or awkward moment – was when one Park Chanyeol pledged to love his husband through “Constipation or not” – but that was easily overlooked given the romantic aura surrounding the event.

The reception was perfect as well. If not a bit unexpected…

\----

Tao scooped up Candy, ruffling the fur on her head.

“She was a good little ring bearer, wasn’t she?” Sehun commented, moving close to pet the small pup. It had taken some convincing to get his brothers and Chanyeol to agree to have a dog carry the rings to the altar but Candy had performed the task without a hitch.

“My little punishment is perfect.” Tao smirked. In the last year Sehun and Tao had taken to calling the Maltese dog “the punishment” – which was fitting given the fact that she was gifted to Tao as such.

“I suck at punishments, don’t I...”Sehun mused “But no more! Now we are married. If you screw up I will defi-“

“Time for a quickie?” Tao leaned forward, whispering in Sehun’s ear.

Sehun checked his watch. The pictures were already done, they had ten minutes before the reception began. “Put the punishment in her carrier.” He said quickly, suddenly gung ho about the suggestion.

Tao complied quickly, pulling Sehun towards the hotel room they had reserved with his punishment left to sulk in her pale pink pet carrier.

\---

“I wish you hadn’t looked like an idiot up there.” Baekhyun shook his head at Kyungsoo.

“I wish you hadn’t made your parents want to disown you.” Kyungsoo shot back.

“I fucking hate you.” Baekhyun growled.

“Me too.” Kyungsoo smiled. And then, hidden in the small ante chamber near the coat room, they crashed together. Only a few more minutes before the reception started- plenty of time to kiss the anger out of each other.

\---

Suho presented the wrapped package to Jongdae. He waited apprehensively as his husband opened it, trying not to be too obvious with his anxiety.

Jongdae pulled the packet of papers out of the wrapped envelope. He began reading carefully before squealing in a high pitched voice. Suho jerked back at the squeal, then smiled when he realized it was a happy noise.

“You seriously gave me stock options as a wedding gift?! Thank you!” Jongdae crushed his husband into a tight hug, making sure the paperwork was held outside of their embrace so it wasn’t wrinkled.

“God I love you.” Suho pulled away, only to plant a kiss on his husband’s lips. The reception was about to begin, they had to hurry.

\---

“You should stop working and stay at home.” Joong Ki looked at Chanyeol “If you want to that is.”

“Um..are you seriously asking if I want to be your house husband?” Chanyeol laughed.

“Well, you seem to like your work…“ Joong Ki would never mind if Chanyeol worked forever – if that is what he wanted. But if he wanted to take care of their adopted kids, that was cool too. More than cool, Joong Ki thought, as he imagined coming home to Chanyeol and their children – their faces absent mindedly marked with finger paints, their latest creations pinned to the fridge. He just knew Chanyeol would be an awesome father.

“Let’s adopt a bunch of kids, I will stay home, and you go do your thing.” Chanyeol grinned “I am cool with that. Now – let’s eat.”

Joong Ki watched his husband, so full of enthusiasm (one of the reasons he fell for him in the first place) rush towards the reception and a promised dinner. Joong Ki smiled, feeling happier than he had ever before in his life.

\---

Luhan felt like his hand was no longer attached to his body. It was probably because his arm had long ago fallen asleep. He didn’t mind though, he didn’t feel like moving his limb from where it rested around Minseok’s shoulder. The reception had begun a little over an hour ago, and the last thing he wanted to do was loose physical contact with his husband.

“You can let me go, you know.” Minseok whispered to him, leaning in close. They were seated at a long banquet table at the end of the room, alongside the other grooms.

“I don’t want to.” Luhan smiled back “Plus, this is just a hint of what is to come.”

“I hope you are planning to put more than an arm around me. Weren’t you a pervert when I met you?” Minseok whispered back, ignoring the din around them.

“Well…” Luhan finally removed his arm, moving his hand to rest on his husband’s lap, sinfully near his groin he began to move ever so slightly “I was a pervert...until I realized you give me more than my perverted mind could ever conjure up.”

“Shut up you dork.” Minseok playfully swatted at his husband, trying to ignore the fact his pants were getting tighter with Luhan’s hidden caresses. Before Minseok could completely jerk away from Luhan’s under-the-table administrations the lights went out.

A collage of voices rang out in the darkened room, panicked that all of a sudden the beautiful and expensive place had lost power.

Minseok felt the hand leave his lap and move to grasp his shoulders, pulling him close.

“What is going on?” Luhan whispered, concerned.

“I don’t know…”Minseok responded, trying to stay calm. A power outage couldn’t be that worrisome of an event, could it?

\---

“Oppa- can you imagine their faces?” Ji Hyo giggled.

“Mongji, why are you so cute when you laugh?” Gary leaned forward to kiss his wife. Her beauty had never faded in all of the years they had been together. He could swear she had only grown prettier.

“Why are you so handsome when you compliment me?” Ji Hyo cooed back.

“Get a room.” Yoo Jae Suk said from behind them, shaking his head “Seriously I thought it would be better if you two got married but now you just give me cavities”

The Monday Couple smiled back at Jae Suk, reinforcing his point.

“Okay, we better do this quick- I have to pee.” Lee Kwang Soo waved his arms forward as if he was directing the lot of them towards the front of the room.

“Yah! Who are you to order your seniors around?” Kim Jong Kook slapped Kwang Soo on the top of the head.

“Can we just eat?!” Dong Hoon whined, holding his stomach.

“Seriously, I just want to go to bed.” Ji Suk Jin muttered.

Ji Hyo and Gary decided that all of the grumbling meant now was good of a time as ever. They walked through the door to the ballroom. It had been lucky that no one had seen them or the other “uncles” leave the room before the blackout.

“Turn it on.” Ji Hyo whispered into her walkie talkie, reaching out a hand to grab the eighth person – the only silent person- in their group forward.

As the lights flickered back on the room gasped. The chatter continued, no one seeming to notice the group gathered by the door. Gary had figured as much, so he took the microphone and began to chant “LOLSLOLSLOLSLOLS”

It worked, the room turned to see who was making so much noise.

“Testing, testing.” Gary smirked before handing the microphone over to Ji Suk Jin.

“Hello and welcome friends.”

“Like you are friends with half of them.” Yoo Jae Suk teased

“Yah! I kno-“

“Just get on with it!” Ji Hyo argued, trying to keep them on course.

“As I was saying.” Suk Jin continued, shooting Jae Suk an annoyed look “Welcome to this beautiful wedding, which will end as a retirement party.” Suk Jin handed the microphone to Jae Suk.

Ji Hyo and Gary looked towards the long table where their sons sat, noting the alarm on their faces.

“Two people really need to start fishing, hitting each other with crochet hooks, and being old and grumpy together” Jae Suk nodded towards the Monday Couple, handing the microphone to Kim Jong Kook.

“Their sons have grown up well, their business has flourished, and now they seriously need to spend some time on themselves – especially by joining a gym. Somewhere, anywhere.”

Dong Hoon grabbed the mic from Jong Kook “Or just get it on-“

Kwang Soo had enough foresight to grab the mic before Dong Hoon started indulging in a rant about he Monday Couple’s lack of sex life “To my favorite Hyung and Noona – have a good retirement.”

Gary took the mic next “I want to present to you the next CEO of Monday Enterprises. A man that we can all respect, a man who is diligent, quiet, but dedicated. My brother in law Song Yixing.”

Yixing stepped forward, his dimples flashing as he grinned at the room nervously. It would be an understatement to say that the room was shaken by the news – in fact there were shocked faces all around. What broke the tension was the widespread action at the end of the room, at the banquet table, where the entire line of grooms stood and clapped.

Song Yixing, once a secretary, was now a CEO.

Minseok was happy, because in the last year the appeal of being the CEO had taken a back seat to the appeal of living with Luhan. Enjoying life with Luhan – not being a workaholic. Suho clapped furiously – he was a financial guy, not cut out for companywide strategy, and he realized that. Kyungsoo nodded and smiled. He was happy to see the company go to someone as honest and upright as his uncle. Sehun – well, he was too busy holding Tao’s hand and pumping his free hand gleefully. He never wanted the company any way. The Kang brothers were accepting of the idea. They knew they had their places in the company, their wealth, and their stocks. But they were given freedom by their parents, a wonderful wedding present. Not to be tied down to the company forever, but to still play important roles in the operations.

“I hope my sons will help our new CEO get acclimated to his role.” Ji Hyo felt like crying tears of happiness at her children’s reaction. They were happy, they were okay with this. She had been a little nervous at the announcement despite the fact her intuition told her this was the right choice.

Yixing took the mic, making a strange guttural noise as a mic test “I…um…just want to say that I hope you will look after me. I will do my best. Some people say Monday Enterprises had a rough year last year. I want to assure you the best is yet to come!”

And the room erupted into applause.

Monday. A special day, the best day of the week according to some people.


End file.
